


So my boyfriends a werewolf

by myEttie



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jared likes to bottom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood spatter, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Boys Kissing, But he'll be fine, Car Sex, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Family Secrets, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Hospital Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mates, Minor Character Death, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jensen, Omega Jensen is OK with that, PG up until chapter 22, Porn With Plot, Rescue, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sick Jared, Slow Build, Smut, Soulmates, Spiked drink, Switching, Telepathy, Top Jared, Top Jensen, True Mates, Valentine's Day, Wedding Fluff, Wolves, bottom!Jared, bottom!Jensen, kind of graphic violence, mirror kink, smut from chapter 23 onward, top!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 81,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared sat on his bed and stared at his journal. After a long minute he dropped it on his bed, stood up and began pacing the room. His boyfriend of six months, Jensen, was a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 1st 2014

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a Jared and Jensen story, but because I'm lazy there will be a lot of Supernatural characters as opposed to RPF.  
> The story popped in to my head with the characters looking like Jared and Jensen and since I don't do wincest this is what you get. It will be fluffy and knowing me eventually smutty. Rating will change when it does. No idea how long it will end up being, but it will be completed.
> 
> PS I know real Jared's birthday is in July but I'm going to make it March to make my life easier.

Jared sat on his bed and stared at his journal. After a long minute he dropped it on his bed, stood up and began pacing the room. His boyfriend of six months, Jensen, was a werewolf. He was certain, the journal pretty much confirmed it, fuck. Falling heavily back onto the bed Jared grabbed his journal again and flicked backward to the day he’d met Jensen.

 

**September 1st**

For the fifth time in his 18 years Jared was starting a new school. Being the new kid in an established senior class in a small town was going to suck, he just knew it. Being the new gay kid would probably just make it that much worse.

Jared tried to appear small and insignificant as he waited nervously for the kid who was to show him around. The school secretary had just told him to wait, that, Jason, he thought she’d said would be here in a few minutes. Apparently they would be in the same homeroom and had 3 or 4 of the same classes. Jared had nodded his understanding before folding his 6ft 4in self into one of the plastic chairs to wait.

 

A few short minutes later a tall boy with broad shoulders and short cropped blondish brown hair entered the waiting area. “Hey Mrs Singer I’m here for the new kid.” he called out as he entered, his gaze sweeping the area. Reluctantly Jared stood up, waving awkwardly, this guy was too hot to be allowed. He must be a model or something Jared thought.

“Jensen” the lady at the counter, Mrs Singer began, “this here is Jared Padawaki” she passed Jensen a copy of what Jared recognised as his own timetable, “Be sure he settles in OK.”

“It’s Padalecki, Jared Padalecki” Jared blushed, he hadn’t meant to correct the secretary.

“Nice to meet you Jared Padalecki, I’m Jensen.” the boy, Jensen, smiled brightly, as he reached out a hand to Jared. Jared took it and steadfastly ignored the heat that travelled up his arm at the contact. Jensen’s smile faltered and his nostrils flared slightly. The change was so brief that Jared could almost convince himself that he had imagined it. As Jensen turned to lead them out of the room Jared covertly sniffed an armpit, did he smell, what was with the nose flare.

 

Jensen had them stop by a set of lockers before they headed to homeroom. “This here is me” he indicated the locker they were in front of. He opened it and swapped out a book. Jared could see the inside of the door when it opened. His eyes nearly bugged out when he saw topless photos of men taped to the inside. There was a Taylor Lautner New Moon promotional postcard type thing, Teen Wolf’s Tyler Hoechlin also topless, and that dude from True Blood who Jared had no name for. And yeah we was topless too. Jared tried to control his excitement, forcing himself to breath normally. He could be reading things wrong but it seemed totally possible that the beautiful boy beside him was as gay as the next guy. Assuming the next guy was Jared.

 

Jensen slammed his locker shut and Jared jumped,  “Easy there Jared” Jensen soothed, a hand wrapping around the top of one of Jared's arms and squeezing slightly. Jared swallowed thickly and tried to smile. Jensen seemed to take pity on him and realeased his hold, Jared hid his disapointment at the lose of contact.

Tapping a locker two over from his, Jensen indicated that it was Jared’s.

Jared fished the combination he’d been given out of his pocket and tried it. “It didn’t work.” he turned to Jensen for assistance. Jensen smiled and stood in real close, his chest nearly pressing against Jareds side.

“You have to spin in three times to reset it, then around to the first digit, anti clockwise past the second digit stopping on it the second time round, then clockwise to the third digit, see?” a quick tug and Jared’s locker opened.

“Yeah, I don’t think I got that. Can you show me again?” he asked hopefully, he totally got it, he just wanted to keep Jensen close for a minute longer.

“Sure” Jensen shut the locker and demonstrated how to open it a second time. “No you try it.” he suggested.

Jared shut the locker and copied what Jensen had done sure enough the locker popped over with no trouble. Jensen grinned up at him (yeah, Jensen was tall but Jared had an inch or three on him), “See now, easy as pie.”

“I love pie” Jared nearly slapped himself in the head at his stupidity, why had he said that! Jensen just chuckled and replied, “Me too” before leading Jared to homeroom.

 

Jared had dreaded the whole stand at the front of the class and introduce yourself thing. He’d gone through it several times and it never got any easier. But the teachers in this school seemed to be blessedly kind, they all just pointed to a vacant seat and handed him the necessary books.

The other thing Jared liked about his new school was how very tolerant everyone seemed to be. He’d spotted a few obvious same sex couples holding hands and occasionally sort of nuzzling each others necks and no one but him seemed to be paying a blind bit of attention to them. It took him a few days but by Thursday he was getting used to seeing it and could mask his surprise. He refused to admit how happy it made him to notice that Jensen didn’t seem to be that close to anyone. He sat amongst a large group of boys and girls at lunch sure, but he didn’t nuzzle close to anyone or hold hands.

Jared was only out to his Dad, and that only happened because he’d caught Jared kissing a boy on the couch when he came home from work early two years back. He’d been completely understanding, Jared didn’t know why that surprised him, it shouldn’t have. His father had been there for him his whole life, unlike his mother who he’d never known.

Jared didn’t know what happened to his mother she was never mentioned beyond his Dad saying she left when Jared was a newborn. And if he was honest Jared didn’t really want to know, he was grateful everyday for his father. Even if every few years he had them up sticks and move. He’d sworn this move was the last, that his little town Wolf Grove was where he himself was born and where he had been heading the whole time.

So far Jared liked what he knew of the place. Their house was comfortable, the school seemed OK, and then there was Jensen. Jensen who every day checked in with Jared to be sure he knew how to get to his classes. Jensen who picked Jared first for his dodgeball team in gym class. Jensen who volunteered to help catch Jared up with their English course. Jensen whose green eyed freckled face filled Jared’s thoughts almost constantly, and most particularly when Jared succumbed to temptation and jerked off.

Jared's journal entry for September first read - "New town, new school, new boy?"

 

 


	2. September 9th

Jared didn’t write in his journal every day, some days were too inconsequential. September 9th with it’s full moon symbol up in the corner made it in for one reason. Jensen wasn’t in school that day. Later when he took the time to think about it a bit more he’d realise that nearly a quarter of his class were out, but he’d only noticed Jensen’s absence.

They’d arranged to meet up to go over the English play Jared was unfamiliar with. In his previous school they had done the Merchant of Venice, here they were doing Macbeth. Jensen had initially said Tuesday after school, but as he took his seat in home-room a minute before the bell Jared looked around and realised Jensen wasn't in his usual seat.

It wasn’t until English later that day that his teacher Mr Stringer (he was married to the secretary), who seemed surprised to see Jared in class, informed him that Jensen was unwell and would meet him tomorrow instead. Jared had nodded dumbly before taking his seat.

Gym class was in fact cancelled and they were given a free period. Jared headed to the library figuring he could catch up on his homework. Once tucked up on a comfortable couch a bouncy redhead came over to him. “Hey I’m Felicia”

Caught off guard Jared jumped and nearly slipped off the couch, quickly righting himself before saying “Jared, I’m Jared.” Jared really hoped Felicia wouldn't try to flirt with him, he hated having to say no to people, and Felicia looked so excited to talk to him.

“I wanted to come say hello last week, but Jensen was all ‘give the guy a chance to settle in’. So, are you settled?” Felicia beamed up at him expectantly.

“Ugh, yeah I guess. This place seems cool.”

“Oh it’s really cool, you have no idea.” her smiled seem conspiratorial, Jared wondered as to why.  

“I was surprised to see you in class today actually,” she added after a brief pause, “I thought you’d be one of the ‘cool kids’, Jensen definitely thought so.” Jared could feel his brow furrowing, he had no idea what Felicia was trying to get at.

“By ‘cool kids’ do you mean gay?” he asked at a loss to what else she might mean, given she included Jensen in the grouping.

“No silly, though it’s cool if you are, gay I mean. I’m gay, Jensen’s gay, I’m pretty sure this town breaks the 10% of the population stat by quite a bit actually.”

“Oh ah yeah, actually 100% gay, and apparently ‘uncool’?” he questioned a hint of nerves apparent in his voice.

“No you're cool, just you’re cool like me, not like Jensen. Actually I think that will make Jensen really happy.” Again she was smiling up at him as though he should get what the hell she was on about. Jared opted to just smile and nod.

Felicia laughed up at his confused face and grabbed his arm, “Come on let’s go get some food.”

Jared let himself be lead by the bouncy redhead, trying and failing to decrypt what she’d said.

  
Jared’s entry was September ninth read - No boy today - out sick. Met crazy redhead chick, she says I’m cool.


	3. September 10th

Jensen was back in school on the 10th, and if Jared had been paying attention to the class as a whole and not just the green eyed object of his every fantasy he’d have  seen how all the returning students looked somewhat worn out. As if they had no sleep in the past 24 hours. As it was Jared only noticed Jensen, who smiled at him tiredly as he took his seat in home-room seconds before the bell.

Jared had hoped to talk to Jensen that morning, maybe get him to tell him what Felicia had meant about cool kids. But when he got up to head to his first class Jensen was speaking with the teacher so Jared kept going.They wouldn’t have class together until after lunch, Jared resolved to speak to Jensen then.

During lunch Jared went to sit at a quiet table at the back of the cafeteria but the bouncy redhead from the day before called him over and insisted he sit. Jared folded himself on to the bench reluctantly, his admission from the day before forefront in his mind. Felicia introduced him to those around them, Benny, Jo, Ash and “of course you already know Jensen.” Jensen had just arrived at the table, his eyes widening as he registered Jareds presence.

“Hey” Jared nodded in Jensen’s direction as he spoke. Jensen sat down and offered him another tired smile.

“So Jensen, myself and Jared here missed you in class yesterday.” Felicia’s tone was conspiratorial once more her eyes darting between the boys. Jared really wished he knew what she was getting at.

Jensen seemed surprised by her pronouncement, and stuttered as he said, “You, you were in school yesterday Jared?” Jared tried to interpret Jensen’s tone, he was surprised yes, but pleased? kind of? maybe? Jared had no clue.

“Yeah, I was here. Mr Singer said you were sick so” he shrugged his shoulders as he trailed off, not wanting to ask about a rescheduled study date, not date he thought, study meet up type thing, fuck, Jensen even had him thinking in circles.

“Oh shit, yeah sorry! Shakespeare shit, right.” Jensen looked completely flustered, it was kind of cute. Jared offered him a life line.

“We can reschedule whenever.” he offered, trying not to hold Jensen gaze too long. The boy was too distracting my far. Jared heard Felicia sigh.

“So cute” she said in a loud whisper, addressing no one in particular. Both Jared and Jensen looked at her briefly before dipping their heads and blushing slightly.

“Emh I’m still a bit drained from, yeah, being sick, so em Friday after school suit you, I mean if you don’t have a hot date or something.” Jensen blushed bright red this time, obviously he hadn’t meant to reveal so much with his question.

Jared swallowed nervously, “Friday is fine. The library?” Jensen nodded, Jared smiled and the bell rang for next class.

 

When he got home that day his Dad, Chuck, was in the kitchen making dinner, he tossed Jared his multi vits as he entered. “Hey son, how are you getting on in school?”

Jared palmed two of the pills and swallowed them dry, he knew his dad liked him to take them everyday but Jared was pretty sure he forgot yesterday.

“It’s good actually Dad, everyone seems really nice.” Chuck nodded happily as Jared continued, “Yeah there is this one boy, Jensen..” he trailed off then unsure how to continue.

“Do we like this boy Jensen?” his Dad asked curiosity obvious on his face.

“We might?” Jared knew he was being cagey but he didn’t want to jinx it. “He is helping me catch up in English, we are going to the library after school Friday.” Jared didn’t like to keep things from his Dad, even if he didn’t know what those things might yet become.

“That’s nice of him, have you been hang out all week in school?” if Jared thought his dad’s question odd, it didn’t stop him answering it.

“We sat at the same table at lunch today, but he was out sick yesterday so not like the whole week.”

“Yesterday, huh.” Chuck cleared his throat and turned back to the oven for a moment, his shoulders slumping forward. If Jared didn’t know any better he’d have thought his dad was hiding his face from him, regaining his composure maybe.

“Dad you OK?” Jared couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice, his dad was acting weird.

Taking a deep breath Chuck turned, his face impressively blank. He walked to where Jared was standing and pulled him down in to a tight hug. “I’m glad you are settling in Jared, really I am.” his voice muffled against his son's neck, “It’s just hard for me being back here, I will take me some time to adjust.” Jared wasn’t convinced and his dad could tell, “Honestly I’m fine” he said easing out of the hug “or I will be. Just promise me, if something looks like it might happen with Jensen, you, you promise to come and talk to me first OK?”

Jared blushed bright red, “Dad!” he exclaimed, “No! What, seriously, we had the sex talk when I was 12!!” No way Jared was going to be telling his dad how things were going with Jensen.

Chuck looked perturbed, like he was worried something bad would happen to his son now that he refused to co-operate. Jared couldn’t ever remember seeing his dad look like that, and he felt bad about it, relenting slightly he amended his original statement, “If it looks to be getting serious, I’ll like drop a hint or something OK?”

“OK” Chuck conceded.

  
Jared’s journal entry for September 10th - J was in, we sort of had lunch together. Meeting up Friday for English. My dad is weird about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more plot appearing here than I ever intended. Oh well. I hope you are enjoying it. Comments and Kudos are cool :-P


	4. Friday September 12th

On Friday after his last class Jared made his way to the library. As he approached the entrance he was delighted to spy Jensen waiting outside. He was glancing around as though looking for someone and then checking the time. “Hey!” Jared called out to him as he got nearer.

“Oh, there you are.” Jensen looked relieved to see him.

“Where else would I be, we had a date.” Jared blushed puse once he registered what he’d said. “Shit, sorry, I just meant.”

Jensen waved his apology away, “It’s fine really, I know what you meant.” Jensen opened the door and led the way inside, “They have project rooms over here” he explained as he headed away from the tables, “We can talk in there, the main tables are a quiet space so not good for an English lesson!”

The project room was smallish, there was a round table with charge points in the centre that would seat maybe 4 or 5 students. Jared drop his bag on a chair and plonked down very ungracefully in to another, Jensen sat beside him, going so far as to move his chair even nearer to Jared. Jared blinked but other than that tried not to react to the boys nearness, he mostly succeeded.

Jensen withdrew two books from his bag, handing a slim black and yellow one to Jared. “These here,” he explained, “are cliff notes. They are the most useful thing ever for an english student.” His smile was wide and genuine as he watched Jared flick through the skinny little book, a doubtful look on his face.

“Seriously, I know it doesn’t look much, but it is a life saver, just don’t take things from it verbatim.”

“I’ll be sure to pick up a copy.” Jared went to write the name of the book down, but Jensen reached out a hand and stopped him.

“Jared, that is your copy, I got it for you.” ignoring Jared’s surprised face Jensen reached back into his bag and pulled out his own slightly battered version of same. “See this is my one.” he waved it at Jared who finally seemed to have cottoned on.

“Oh, thank you.” Jared didn’t know what else to say.

“It’s no problem, I work in the book store in town part time, I get a discount.”

After that they worked solidly for just over an hour, Jensen imparting all he knew about Macbeth, including his hatred for Lady Macbeth, before he heard Jared’s stomach growl.

“Sorry, I’m always hungry.” Jared mumbled sheepishly ducking his head and hiding behind his overly long hair.

“Well there is a lot of you to feed.” Jensen agreed smiling over at him, his gaze quickly scanning the taller boys body. “We can take a break or call it a day, we can always meet up again to go over some more stuff.”

Jared looked back at Jensen and ignoring the second half of his statement repled, “I know right, I’m freakishly tall.”

“I wouldn’t say freakishly…” Jensen countered softly. Jared wanted to argue the point, but something in Jensen's face stopped him.  He was looking at Jared as though he cared, as though Jared was somehow important. His nerves skyrocketed and Jared suddenly didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Ehm yeah, I should probably go, my dad, yeah.” He grabbed up his things and made it to the door of the room before he remembered his manners.

“Thanks for this Jensen, maybe we could, again, next week?” Jensen was still looking at him weirdly when he replied.

“Whatever you want Jared.” Jared nodded and ran.

  
Journal Entry September 12th - I am such a dork and J is whatever the opposite of dork is.


	5. Wednesday October 8th

Jared had been in school a month now. He had settled in better here than in any of his previous schools. Some people gave him the odd funny look which he put down to his height, and occasionally he could swear random guys tried to sniff his neck. Jensen told him he was imagining things, but Jared could have sworn those same guys shied away from him the next time he saw them. It was the weirdest thing. Jensen was an official friend now, they had lunch together and worked on English and Biology project’s together. But he wasn’t more than a friend, which Jared would have liked more than anything.

As he took his seat in homeroom he glanced around the room for Jensen in order to say hello. His seat was empty however, come to think of it there were a few seats empty. Maybe it was flu season.

Felicia seemed to have deemed days Jensen was absent as ‘get to know Jared better days’. She sat beside him at lunch and the interrogation began immediately.

“So any progress between you and Jen?”

Jared sighed and dipped his head before mumbling, “No.”

“Hmm it’s unlike him to be shy.” she observed.

“Well I should think the reason there has been no progress would be obvious.” Jared glared at Felicia willing her to just let it go.

“What’s obvious?”

“He is just not interested in me like that.” Jared conceded.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re all he talks about.” the look Jared gave Felicia was incredulous. “I’m serious, all I hear is, ‘God Jared is so smart’, ‘Did you see that purple moose t-shirt he had on today - God he looked so hot’, ‘How long before he figures it all out’, ‘How long must I wait’, so yeah he’s totally not into you.” Felicia sounded disgruntled, she was apparently sick of hearing about Jared from Jensen.

“What am I supposed to figure out?” Jared queried, “If you’d just tell me…” Felicia glared at him, it was not the first time he tried this. There was something going on and no one would tell him a thing. Even his teachers seemed to be on to it, he could have sworn his history teacher had said weres played an important role in the civil war, not that anyone cared to document it. But no apparently he’d said wares, like people's things, seriously Jared was at a loss.

“Please” he begged, turning on the puppy dog eyes Jensen claimed he used to get more than his fair share of their study snacks aka Jensen’s gummy bears.

“No! Now tell me are you coming to my halloween party on the 31st?” she said deftly changing the subject.

“You said it was fancy dress right?” the redhead nodded, “I don’t really do fancy dress.”

“Oh come on it will be fun, I can find out what Jensen is going as and you can try and match his costume!” the idea clearly excited Felicia who was bouncing in her seat.

“Oh god” Jared dropped his head to the table, he was actually contemplating it, fuck, “fine” he said lifting his head as he pushed back his hair, “if you find out what he is going as and there is an obvious but not totally obscure match, then fine.”

Felicia reached across the table and hugged Jared to her chest in excitement, “Get off me you crazy lady.” Jared mumbled as he tried to extract himself from the girls surprisingly strong hold.

Honestly Jared really liked his new home, but it sure had its fair share of weird.

When he got home he text Jensen, they’d exchanged numbers a while back. - Noticed you were out today hope your OK. I seem to have agreed to go to Felicia’s Halloween party.

As he waited for a reply we wrote in his diary. When he was done there was still no reply so he started to doodle on the page, making the full moon marker into a little matchstick man.

  
Journal Entry October 8th - No J again today, I hope he isn’t very sick. Agreed to go to a fancy dress party. I think this place is making me weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people like chapter summaries, I never know if I should use them. ..


	6. October 9th

The first thing that Jared noticed was that everyone bar Jensen was back in on the Thursday, whatever was going around he must have gotten a nasty bout of it. He hadn’t replied to Jared’s text from the night before which was odd.

When he got home he tried to hide his long face from his dad, but yeah that was never going to work.

“What’s up Jare Bear?” his dad asked him at dinner his concern evident.

Jared shrugged the epitimy of moody teenage. “Jared you’re eighteen in a few month, come on what is it?”

“Fine, “ Jared sighed, “Jensen is sick I think, he’s missed two days. I sent him a text and he never replied.”

Chuck just nodded, his face impassive. “I’m sure he’ll be back in school Monday at the latest Jared. If you like I can ring his father and check in with him.”

“You know his Dad?” Jared asked surprised.

“I did grow up here, I know most of the towns folks.” Towns folk Jared thought, what an odd term.

“Please dad could you?” Jared asked, employing the puppy eyes once more.

Chuck chuckled ( _see what I did there.._ ) and went into his small office to make the call. Jared didn’t mean to eavesdrop and afterward he wished he hadn’t.

He was heading to his room when he heard his dad speak, “Mr Ackles, hello, yes it’s Chuck.” There was silence for a moment while Mr Ackles spoke.

“Jared was worried, yeah.” Silence “I see, maybe they could I don’t know, ease into it?” Again silence, ease into what Jared wondered, “Yeah since he was 12” More silence, “no cold turkey would be dangerous” Jared was very concerned now, who were they talking about. “a few months, I know, I never imagined” again silence, “his first day, I mean what were the odds, I thought, I thought we had time!” more f-ing silence, Jared was pacing the hall, his temperature rising, something was going on, and Jensen and his dad seemed to be in the middle of it.

Jared heard his dad hang up and ducked up the stairs as quietly as he could. He wished he had heard nothing now he knew he was right to worry. He grabbed up his journal to distract himself until he noticed his phone flashing. Finally a text from Jensen. “Tummy bug, will be in tomorrow. I’m going to that party too. Haven’t decided what as yet. :-)”

Jared grinned down at his phone momentarily forgetting the conversation he had heard.

 

**October 9th Journal Entry**

-Since who was 12 - him?

-Ease into what?

-time for what?

J is going to the party too :-)


	7. October 25th

It was the Saturday before the big halloween party, and Jared was reluctant to get out of bed. He’d been studying with Jensen the day before and he thought maybe the other boy had been going to ask him to go with him to the party. But maybe Jared said something or maybe Jensen just changed his mind but the question that Jared was sure was on the other boys lips disappeared. So Jared just wanted to hibernate, but a hyper redhead bouncing on his bed had other ideas.

“Your dad let me in. He says to say ‘get up you lazy pup’.” Felicia’s singsong voice had Jared growling into his pillow, he wanted to sleep and forget everything.

“Come on, we have to get your costume sorted.” that caught Jareds attention.

“You know what Jensen is going as?” he mumbled in to his pillow, one eye open and looking up at his friend.

“Yup and it is so easy to pair you guys up it isn’t even funny.” Looking around his room Felicia finally spotted what she seemed to be looking for and made a beeline to his laptop that was open on his desk.

Reluctantly Jared extracted himself from his warm bed, stretched his arms high over his head grunting as his shoulder cracked audibly. Felicia turned and stared. “Oh my!” she gushed. Jared turned and look behind himself expecting to see something or someone impressive. Seeing nothing but his bedroom window he turned back to his friend looking confused.

Felicia waved a hand up and down indicating all of Jared, “that’s, well, if I was into guys, that’s, yup Jensen is a lucky boy.”

Jared looked down his body, he had always been tall and lanky, sure he’d filled out a bit but still. As he looked he realised he’d gone to bed in just his jocks, and well they were fitted ones and it was morning and he was a teenage boy. So his redheaded friend was getting an eyeful.

“Fuck, sorry, sorry. I didn’t even think.” Felicia waved his apology away, as he grabbed his dressing gown and threw it over himself.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of Jared, and nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one that barged in. Now here come see.”

Jared reluctantly made his way to his friend's side as she turn the laptop for him to see.

“There is this show Jensen loves, no one else gets it but he loves it. It’s about these two guys, who go around killing supernatural monsters.”

“Mythical! Man I love that show, I didn’t know Jensen watched we could have marathoned it.” Felicia looked at Jared as if he had grown a second and then third head. Like maybe he had just morphed in a cerberus or something (the boys hadn’t yet taken on one of those yet but Jared figured it was just a matter of time) .

“Ok, weirdo! Anyway Jensen is going as the older of the two Dean. You could go as Sam. Sam is younger but taller.” she explained.

“Felicia, dude I get it. I watch the show, I have the bleeping box sets!” It was perfect, on the show the guys were best friends, united in revenge, chasing down the monster that had killed both their parents. But all the fans shipped them, it was ridiculous but perfect.

“Sorry, sorry, I came over expecting to explain!” she got up and headed to his closet, “Do you own a plaid shirt?”

Jared nodded, “Yeah several, and I have the right kind of jacket too. Just need to get a fake dagger and gun.” Jared was smiling now, it was perfect. He imagined Jensen would be in boots, jeans, fitted t-shirt a plaid shirt of his own with a leather jacket over it, amulet around his neck.

“We need to go shopping.” he announced grinning, the previous day’s events forgot.

  
**October 25th journal entry** \- Got every thing I needed for the 31st can’t wait.


	8. October 31st

Jared was excited, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been so excited about something, maybe it was kissing that guy when he was 16. What was his name Jared wondered as he pulled on his best fitting jeans, clean undershirt and freshly pressed plaid shirt that was a mix of blue, grey, and red. He tucked his fake gun into the waistband of his jeans, and tucked the fake dagger into the inside pocket of his jacket.

The party was to start at 8 but Jared knew enough about teenagers to know there was no point getting there before 9 and that might even still be early. At five to nine his dad dropped him at the end of Felicia’s road sparing him the embarrassment of having gotten a lift from his dad. He walked confidently toward his friend’s house refusing to acknowledge the butterflies in his stomach.  Once there he let himself in and made his way to the kitchen where he suspect he’d find his friend.

He made it halfway down the hall before Jensen appeared before him, “Dude, you're Sam!” he exclaimed excitedly. Jared nodded, taking in Jensen’s costume in a slow appraising look, it was almost exactly as Jared had imagined, only better, because it was live and in front of him. “Hey Dean.” Jared grinned, “The hunter look suits you.” Jensen smiled up at him in response.

A couple of other people had arrived and were brushing past them but neither boy seemed to notice or react.

“Well there you are, wow you guys look great, a matching set.” Felicia grinned up at them both delighted with her meddling. Both boys cleared their throats after her pronouncement before turning to take in Felicia’s costume, she was dressed as a battle ready queen, and looked awesome.

“Wow you look incredible.” Jared commented truly impressed with the effort she had put in.

“Why thankyou kind sir, though I don’t look nearly as incredible as you did in your underwear last weekend..” Felicia let her comment trail off and eyed Jensen expectantly. He didn’t disappoint.

“Underwear, how, how did you see?” His gaze was darting between the pair of them his face flushed.

“She came over early to help me pick a costume, she didn’t realise I was still in bed when she barged in.” Jared was quick to reassure Jensen, he certainly didn’t want any crossed wires, not when for a moment they seemed to have made an inch of progress.

“It was totally innocent” Felicia added, remembering belatedly that her teasing could have a very negative impact.

Jensen visibly calmed before turning back toward Jared, “You sleep only in your jocks?”

It was Jared’s turn to blush red, “Em it was warm?” Jensen just looked at him, while Jared wished he could read his mind. Felicia patted their shoulders before slipping away unnoticed.

“Maybe I’ll get to see you like that some time.” Jareds breath caught as Jensen’s words resonated.

“Maybe” Jared finally heard himself reply. Jensen took his hand and tugged him back toward the kitchen where he fetched them some drinks. There was the option of punch but Jensen said he could smell the vodka someone had laced it with so opted instead for beers, much safer Jared agreed.

They found a quiet corner, sipped their beers and chatted idly. Jensen complained of the heat after a while so they moved outside.

The were alone on the back porch leaning against the rail when Jensen turned to face Jared, “Jared” Jensen waited until Jared turned and looked at him before continuing. “I really like you,” he paused for a second trying to read Jareds reaction. Jared was afraid to even breath, “I like you, like you.” he added to make sure Jared understood. The taller boy nodded once to indicate he understood. Jensen sighed, “You’re not going to make this easy are you?” Jared shook his head, no. Jensen dropped his head to his chest for a moment, when he raised it back up he had a look of fierce determination in his eyes. Reaching up he slid his hand around to the back of the taller boys head and pulled him toward him. When their lips were a breath apart he whispered, “last chance to run away.”

Jared has no desire to run away, he place a hand on Jensen’s waist and closed the minute distance between their lips and kissed his green eyed boy.

 

**Journal Entry October 31st.**

WE KISSED!

 

 


	9. Saturday November 1st

Having shared their first, second and third kisses on the Friday night, Jensen asked if he could take Jared out somewhere on the Saturday, he agreed eagerly.

Saturday mornings excitement topped that of the night before, he had a date with Jensen.  

Chuck couldn’t fail to notice the spring in his teenage son’s step so he had to ask, “Good time last night?”

Jared nodded enthusiastically his face stuffed full of toast. Chuck placed his multi vit in front of him, “Just the one.” he nodded at the pill bottled.

Having swallowed his toast Jared palmed one of the pills, “Happy?” he asked his dad cheekily.

Chuck nodded before adding, “not as happy as you I suspect?” Jared grinned, he couldn’t help it, there was no way to hide it from his dad.

“I have a date with Jensen today. A proper official not just friends date.”

“That’s wonderful, what do you plan to do?” Chucks question stumped Jared, he had no clue.

“We didn’t really plan anything specific we are just going to hang out I think. He should be here in a few minutes” Chuck nodded in a non committal way, “So no, say, serious, plans?” Jared gapped at his dad, was he trying to figure out if he, Jared, planned to have sex with Jensen today? The day they go on their first offical date?

“Seriously dad? seriously?” Chuck met his son’s exasperated glare until he eventually caved.

“No dad no ‘serious’ plans.”

Just then the doorbell rang, Chuck was up and jogging to the door before Jared could even stand up. Shaking his head in amusement he carried his the plate and cup to the dishwasher and slotted them in. He could hear low voices in the hallway and suspected Jensen was getting a grilling. Jared wanted to go to the kitchen door to hear what was being said, but remembered suddenly the last overheard conversation he had been privy too. He’d never figured that one out and right now he didn’t feel like bursting his happy bubble with conspiracy theories.

After little more than a minute Chuck led Jensen in to the kitchen, “Hey” Jensen said, looking nervous. Jared realised and crossed over to him quickly.

“Good morning” Jared took Jensen’s hand as he spoke, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Jensen squeezed back and seemed to relax.  

“So boys” Chuck began, “What is the plan for today?”

“No firm plans really Mr Padalecki, thought we might just go for drive, grab some lunch, maybe go see movie later?” Jensen was winging it Jared knew, but he was thrilled to realise Jensen wanted them to spend the whole of the day together.

“Well now that sounds like fun. Go enjoy yourselves, just, you know, not too much.” Jensen flushed red at that and tugged at Jared’s hand to get him to move out.

 

Having escaped his dad Jared and Jensen hopped into the older boys car and headed out of town. It was classic muscle car that Jared had no hope of naming. Jared also had no idea where they were going but Jensen seemed confident he knew the way. An hour or so later they were at a car park with picnic benches just beside a woods, “there are paths and things we can walk and I’ve food in the trunk for a picnic after.”

“Sounds like a plan” Jared agreed as he unfolded himself from the car. He stretched his arms over his head like he’d done that morning the redhead had invaded his room, and groaned as once again his shoulder clicked. He turned to find Jensen staring at him, “what?”

Jensen shook his head to snap himself out of whatever trance he’d fallen into, “It’s, you’re” clearing his throat Jensen tired again, “I enjoy looking at you. I know, totally lame, but your body.” by now Jensen had rounded the car and was standing in front of Jared. He reached out a hand and pressed it against Jared’s chest, “It’s wonderfully distracting”

Jensen’s hand felt warm against his chest. Slowly Jensen slid it up Jared’s chest around to the back of his head once more, just like the night before he pulled Jared close, but again waited for Jared to make the final move.

Closing his eye’s Jared pressed forward, shaping his lips to Jensen’s. He cupped the back of the shorter man’s head as he deepened the kiss. Jensen groaned and pressed closer, Jared wrapped his free hand around Jensen’s waist happy to stay as he was for all eternity.

They broke apart as a young mother tutted as she past, clearly unhappy with their PDA. Both boys just chuckled before heading off hand in hand up one of the random paths into the woods.

The woods were cool, it was early November so there weren’t many people around or leaves left on the trees. At times it was like they had the place to themselves. During those times, Jared would pull Jensen close and kiss him some more.

By the time they got to eat their picnic Jared was so happy he could burst. Having Jensen’s permission to kiss him, to touch him (in public he might add) was beyond wonderful. They decided to save the dessert Jensen had brought, a bag of gummy bears, for the movies.

They opted to go see a mindless action movie, both secretly expecting not to spend much time if any actually focused on the screen. Jared let Jensen choose their seats, he opted for the back row, over in one of the corners. As soon as the lights were out Jared felt Jensen rest his head against his shoulder. It wasn’t what Jared expected but he could adapt, he carefully raised an arm and placed it across Jensen’s shoulders, Jensen snuggled in closer once Jared was settled and reached his hand across to entwine his fingers with Jared’s. A few minutes in Jared could have sworn that Jensen angled his head and sniffed at his neck. Jared glanced down at him questioningly, Jensen shrugged, “You smell nice.” he whispered. Jared nodded not really getting it but if Jensen liked how he smelt surely that was a good thing. Turning his head he sniffed at the Jensen’s hair, huh, Jensen smelt delicious, he couldn’t quite say why, but, yum.

Jensen giggled as Jared sniffed loudly at his hair again, easing away a little he smiled, it was a shy smile that Jared had never seen before. “You like it?” Jensen asked his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Jared could only nod, yes he like it very much. Jensen seemed to understand and smiled happily, tugging Jared toward him once more. This time Jared couldn’t tell you who closed that final gap and started the kiss all he knew what that he’d be happy for it to never end. They ended up eating the gummy bears on the ride home.

  
Journal Entry November 1st - Best Date Ever. There will definitely be a second date, Jensen is all for it. I wanted to ask if we are boyfriends now, but I chickened out. Jensen smells incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right - more tomorrow. I am wrecked!  
> Let me if you're enjoying it.  
> This chapter is prob riddle with mistakes, it's late and I'm tired.


	10. Wednesday November 5th

For the past number of days Jared had bounced out of the house and made it to school in record time. Before Jensen and Jared had made it to their seats in homeroom seconds before the bell because they had been reluctant to leave their respective beds. Now they met up outside the school with nearly half an hour to spare and still dashed to their seats with only seconds remaining before the bell sounded. After a successful date Saturday they had spent Sunday texting and agreed to meet up Monday before class.

Having been attending the same high school for four years Jensen knew all the best make out spots and was determined that he and Jared try them all out and see which offered them the most privacy.

Monday was the very cliched janitors closet. It was small and cramped but the boys didn’t mind. The small space meant they could be pressed up close as they exchanged kisses and shy touches. It’s main drawback was the series of hooks that were nailed into the wall. They were at exactly the wrong height for six foot plus boys. If either boy decided to relax against a wall they ended up getting poked painfully in the back of the head by said hooks. There were so many of them it was impossible to avoid them. “Ouch” Jared muttered for the fourth time as he rubbed the back of his head. “I’m thinking this place is popular with guys who have short girlfriends.” Jensen laughed as he gently caressed the back of Jared’s head, carding his fingers through his almost shoulder length hair.

“Poor baby, I’ll kiss it better.” Jensen pulled Jared away from the offending wall and kissed him gently on the lips. Jared smiled and broke the kiss.

“I bumped my head not my mouth.”

“Same difference.” Jensen assured him before checking his watch, “Shit! We have like a minute to get to class.”

Jensen peeked out of the door to ensuring the coast was clear before pulling Jared into the corridor and practically running them to homeroom.

Tuesday they checked out the library spaces. The project rooms were no good as they had large windows that looked out on to the main recreation areas. Jared thought the reference section might be good. Everyone looking things up on computers theses days so surely they’d find a quiet corner. Jensen hadn’t spent much time in the reference section but was happy to investigate. They headed down the narrow aisle in single file, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. After rounding a corner or two they found a quiet spot that had a smooth blank wall that seemed just about perfect for their needs. Trying to keep their giggles to a minimum Jared dragged Jensen against him, turned him and pressed him against the wall. “Hey” Jared whispered, his eyes scanning Jensen's face, his hands maintaining a loose hold on Jensen’s hips.

“Hey yourself.” Jensen smiled, his arms relaxed by his side, he was enjoying having Jared in charge.

“I’m going to kiss you now ok?” Jared smiled as Jensen nodded his approval.

“You have dimples.” Jensen announced as Jared was leaning in to kiss him, a hand reaching up to gently ghost over one as he spoke.

Jared paused, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” he asked concerned that Jensen would think them ugly.

Jensen kissed one dimple and then the other before he replied, “A good thing Jared, a very good and sexy thing.”

Flooded with relief Jared continued this decent and kissed Jensen firmly. Both boys groaned as their tongues met and  tangled together. They continued their explorations until the warning bell sounded. Their dash across the school to homeroom had them sliding in to their seats wide grins on their face’s just as the teacher begun taking attendance.

Wednesday was a bit different, Jensen didn’t meet Jared early like he had the previous days. He text Jared and apologised, saying that he would see him in homeroom. It was obvious to Jared that Jensen wasn’t feeling well as soon as he entered the room. He looked overly warm and had bags under his eyes. Jared was concerned. At the end of class when he turned to speak with Jensen he was gone. Jared was now concerned and upset. Jensen seemed to be avoiding him. He wasn’t in gym and Felicia claimed not to have seen him since maths.

After English Mr Singer asked Jared to stay behind. “Jensen is unwell,” he explained “he’s had to go home. He said to tell you not to worry.”

Jared nodded continued on to his next class, texting Jensen as he went.

_Heard you are unwell. Do you need me to bring you your home work or anything?_

Jared spent the afternoon checking his phone but there was no reply.

Later that evening as he crawled in to bed he checked his phone one last time but still nothing.

 

**Journal Entry - November 5th**

J is sick again. I think maybe it’s more serious than he’s let on. I wish he would tell me.


	11. Thursday November 6th

Jared decided that Wolf Grove was a very odd place. Jensen was still out sick but so too were about a quarter of his homeroom classmates. The teacher didn’t bat an eye and no one said anything about it. Jared hung out with Felicia and tired to get her to talk about it. She claimed not to find it weird and that he was overthinking it. Jared asked if she’d heard from Jensen, she claimed not to have heard from him, but the look she gave him was very strange, almost calculating. Jared felt she knew something and part of her wanted to tell him, but possibly she was in on some big secret and as an outsider he wasn't yet allowed in on it.

By the time he got home Jared was worried, concerned and angry. He stormed up to his room and slammed the door for no other reason than it made him feel better. He wrote in his journal just to have something to do. This time he converted the full moon icon to the sun by adding beams of light around it.

**Journal Entry November 6th**

J still sick. Still no text :-( 


	12. Friday November 7th

Everyone bar Jensen was back in class Friday. Jared tried asking his homeroom teacher about everyone being absent but he just waved him away saying it was perfectly normal for Wolf Grove. Jared added frustrated to the list of emotions he was experiencing.

As he climbed in to bed later that night he heard his phone beep. Jared grabbed it up immediately, hurriedly opening the text, it was from Jensen.

_Sorry for being incommunicado. I am much better now. Can we hang out tomorrow, maybe do a Mythical marathon? - **Jensen** _

The text from Jensen wiped out all of Jared’s other concerns. Wolf Grove was once again a perfectly normal town and he had a date tomorrow.

_Yes to hanging out, yes to Mythical marathon. Your place or mine?  - **Jared**_

Jared’s phone pinged seconds after he hit send.

_Yours. 2pm too early? - **Jensen**_

Jared smiled at that - 2am wouldn’t be too early.

_2pm is perfect. See you tomorrow. - **Jared** _

Jared thought that would be the last text so he outed his light and tucked himself in to bed. His phone pinged once more:

_Are you in bed? - **Jensen** _

_Yes. Are you? - **Jared** _

_Yes. Are you just in your jocks again? - **Jensen**_

Jared could feel himself blush but replied:

_Yes. It’s very warm. What do you sleep in? - **Jared**_

_Dude its November, it’s freezing out. - **Jensen**_

_Maybe I just run hotter than most. - **Jared**_

_You are hotter than most. - **Jensen**_

Jared was starting to get properly hot under the collar.

_*blushes* You never said what you were sleeping in. - **Jared** _

_That would be telling. :-P  - **Jensen** _

_No fair! - **Jared** _

_I’ll tell you what’s not fair. Having my female best friend tease me (repeatedly I might add) about how ‘incredible’ you look in said jocks. - **Jensen** _

_That was an accident! She barged straight in! - **Jared** _

_Hmm maybe I should call over un-announced tomorrow... barge in while you are still in bed like Red did. - **Jensen**_

_I wouldn’t mind if you did. - **Jared**_

_Don’t tempt me. I promised. - **Jensen**_

_Promised? Who what? - **Jared**_

_It’s complicated, I’ll explain in person. Good night Jared x - **Jensen**_

_Night Jensen xx - **Jared** _

_Night Night xxxx - **Jensen** _

_Go to sleep - **Jared** _

_Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz - **Jensen** _

_LOL - **Jared** _

_Shhhh I’m sleeping - **Jensen** _

  
**Journal Entry November 7th**

I think J and I are boyfriends. I’ll ask.


	13. Saturday November 8th

With his possible boyfriend visiting, Jared rose early (for a teenager so before noon) and hopped into the shower first thing. Once he was all clean and fresh he threw on a pair of comfortable grey sweats and an old worn blue t-shirt that was too soft and comfortable to ever consider throwing out. He plodded bare foot down stairs for breakfast, meeting his dad enroute.

“You look happier today.” Chuck noted as he shrugged on his jacket, halfway to the door ready to head to work. Chuck was a nurse at the local hospital and would be starting a 12 hour shift shortly.

“Jensen is better, he is coming over later to hang out.” Jared couldn’t hide his delight, he was beaming and his father couldn’t help but smile back.

“Just don’t over do it. He’s obviously still recovering from whatever ailed him.” Chuck tried to give his son a stern look, but as he was over half a foot shorter it really wasn’t that effective.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaad, really? I already promised to tell you if it was getting ‘serious’. Now go get to work, save lives and all that.” Chuck rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Throwing a “Be good! And take your vitamins!” over his shoulder as he departed. Jared rolled his eyes and headed on in to the kitchen where he popped some toast and popped his pills.

Jensen arrived exactly on time. Jared threw open the door as soon as he heard the rumble of the car pulling up. Jensen smiled up at him as he made his way toward the house, a bag of what looked like snacks in one hand. He looked tired Jared thought, his eyes were red rimmed and he seemed pale. As Jensen drew close, Jared opened his arms and folded him into a tight hug. Jensen tucked his face into the curve of Jared’s neck and drew in a deep breath as his arms sneaked around the taller boys waist. “Missed you” he mutter almost inaudibly.

Jared smiled against Jensen’s neck before admitting, “I missed you too.”

Taking the bag from Jensen, Jared ushered him into the house and guided him to the sitting room. “Grab a seat, I’ll go grab us something to drink.”

When he returned Jensen was stretched out on the couch the season one box set out on the table and the home screen already loaded and visible on the TV. “Cool we’re all set.” Jared went to sit on the arm chair nearest the couch but Jensen let out a small whine, reaching out a hand and tugging Jared over to the couch. He looked up at Jared pleadingly, his own puppy dog eyes seemingly as effective as Jareds. “How will we both fit?” Jared’s question was serious, they were both over 6 feet tall! Jensen’s brow furrowed for a moment as he worked it out in his head. Moments later he hopped up and pushed Jared down on to the couch. “Lay on your side, back to the back of the couch” Jared did as he was told, tucking a cushion under his head to ensure he was comfortable. Jensen turned and grabbed the remotes putting them on the floor by the couch where they’d be in reach before laying down on the couch in front of Jared, wriggling backwards until his back was flush to Jared’s chest. Once comfortable he reached for Jared’s top arm and pulled it around his waist so Jared was effectively hugging him close and keeping him from falling off the couch. “There now, see?”

Jared did see, and he was very happy with what he saw. Jensen tugged his arm so Jared hugged him tighter. Half an episode in and Jensen was asleep in Jared’s arms. It was the most amazing feeling Jared had ever experienced. Jensen looked so peaceful in sleep and Jared just wanted to keep him safe like that forever.

By the time the disc needed changing Jensen had woken from his nap and was looking a bit better. His eyes were no longer red rimmed, even if Jared did think he still looked a bit pale. Jensen cared only that he was starving and dug into the bag he’d brought for some snacks. “Is that toffee popcorn?” Jared hoped it was he loved toffee popcorn but rarely bought it given the massive size of the bags and his inability to not consume the whole thing in one sitting.

“It’s not just toffee popcorn,” Jensen explained “it is the best toffee popcorn.” Jensen squinted his eyes at Jared, “Does my boyfriend expect me to _share_ my toffee popcorn?” Jensen asked sounding vaguely disgruntled.

Jared was dumbstruck, Jensen had answered the question he hadn’t even been brave enough to ask. Smiling widely and reaching a hand inside the recently opened bag of popcorn Jared replied, “But of course Jensen, surely my boyfriend is happy to share?” He batted his eyelashes at Jensen who burst out laughing as he’d hoped. Once Jensen regained control of himself, Jared realised that Jensen was now on his back and Jared was on his side leaning over him, their mouths tantalisingly close.

“If I steal a kiss do I lose out on popcorn?”

“You can’t steal what is freely given Jared.” as he spoke Jensen leaned up and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s. The popcorn was placed carefully on the floor as the boys turned on to their sides and deepened the kiss. This was new Jared thought, as Jensen ran his hands over his back and up under his t-shirt. New but definitely welcome. Slowly and gently Jensen caressed the expanse of Jareds back as he continued to kiss his boyfriend languidly yet deeply.  

After many long moments Jensen moved from kissing Jared’s mouth to kissing and nosing along Jared’s neck, muttering random observations “Your skin feels so smooth Jared.” Jared blushed, but Jensen continued. “I like how long your hair is. I like that I can burry by fingers in it and pull you in for a kiss.” As he spoke he demonstrated. Jared went willingly, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend and bravely sliding his own hand under Jensen’s t-shirt and exploring the warm skin under his fingers.

Jensen sighed at the contact, “I could do this all day.” he muttered against Jared’s lips before dipping forward for another kiss.

“We have all day.” Jared happily informed him as he pulled him close and hugged him tight.

They did in fact spend the entire day on the couch exchanging kisses and munching popcorn. Jensen left around 10pm the temptation to stay longer if not all night was nearly overwhelming, but he’d promised.

“You look much better” Jared remarked as he walked Jensen to his car. Jensen smiled at him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “What can I say, you kissed me better.” Jared laughed indulgently and kissed his boyfriend before half heartedly pushing him away toward his car.

  
Journal Entry November 8th - I have a BOYFRIEND and he is AMAZING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff!


	14. Friday December 5th

Jared couldn’t believe that himself and Jensen had been together a whole month already. The time had flown by. Jared found everything easier than before. He looked forward to school and the time in between classes spent with Jensen. Jensen planned on college so Jared knuckled down, working hard in class and on assignments wanting to be sure he’d have a decent shot of ending up wherever Jensen did or at least enough to go somewhere near by.

He’d gotten a part-time job in the diner near the bookstore where Jensen worked, so at weekends they could sometimes grab lunch together or meet up after work and go for a spin or to the movies.

This particular Friday Jared had invited Jensen round to his house for pizza and another Mythical marathon. His dad was working a night shift and wouldn’t be home until morning. He may have neglected to mention that to Jensen, oops.

Jared figured that girls who were trying to seduce boyfriends had an advantage on boys trying to seduce boyfriends. Pay extra care to make up, a low cut top, scented body lotion, matching underwear and you were set. What could a guy do?

After his shower (he figured he should at least be clean and smell nice, or at least not smell of the grease from the diner) Jared pulled on a pair of tight boxers, like the one’s Red had seen, yes. He put on clean jeans and figured if a low cut top worked for girls maybe a deep v-neck t-shirt would work for him. It was a weird light pink colour, he’d bought it by mistake (assuming it was a round neck, he liked pink) and had been too lazy to return it. It fit him well enough and went well with the dark jeans. He left his feet bare but decided to brush his hair back, maybe the change would register in Jensen’ subconscious.

Jensen called around 7 as arranged and Jared swore he saw Jensen’s eyes widen when he came through the door and took in Jared’s spruced up appearance. Jared had ordered pizza which arrived shortly after Jensen. Pretending to be grown ups they eat in the kitchen instead of on the couch. This pleased Jared, he took the opportunity while sitting opposite Jensen to brush his toes against the skin of Jensen’s ankles, rucking his jeans up slightly with his foot to gain access. Jared watched as Jensen swallowed thickly, his eyes dilating. For a moment he’d have sworn the green eyes flashed gold.

They cleared away the pizza and headed to the couch, Jared assumed they be on each other immediately but no, Jensen went and set up the DVD before settling in beside Jared. After a few minutes Jared couldn’t take it anymore, he’d built the evening up in his head and now he’d not even gotten so much as a kiss. Angling himself toward his boyfriend Jared leaned down and pressed a kiss to the junction where Jensen’s shoulder met his neck. Jared felt Jensen shiver against him as he bit back a groan. “I’ve got to go. I’m sorry.” and with that he was gone out the door.

Jared was left alone, his heart slowly breaking. He didn’t understand what had happened or what he’d done wrong. If Jensen wasn’t ready for more, all he had to do was say so. Jared would wait forever for him. Jared climbed the stairs haltingly, trying to understand what had happened.

He dug out his phone and text Jensen.

 

-Are we OK? Are you OK? - **Jared**

 

No reply

 

 **Journal Entry December 5th** I’m an idiot.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.


	15. Saturday December 6th

When Jensen finally text back early Saturday morning Jared was no happier. He was canceling their usual Saturday post work meet up and didn’t suggest meeting up Sunday or even mention seeing Jared in school on Monday.

Jared went to work, he washed dishes, lugged bags of flour and potatoes in and out of storage. He mopped floors and cleaned toilets and spoke to no one. Everytime he thought of anything beyond the task as hand he thought of Jensen. And every time he thought of Jensen he was unable to breathe and had to sit.

By the time he got home from the diner his father was back from work looking as exhausted as Jared felt. When he saw Jared’s devested expression however he sat him down on the couch and waited for him to explain.  

With a deep sigh Jared admitted, “So I thought maybe things with Jensen were getting serious…” he risked a glance at his father who was sitting stock still. “We didn’t… we haven’t… I know I said I’d tell you but I just… I’m sorry.” Chuck nodded understandingly.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, we barely even kissed and he ran away. Cancelled our date for tonight and now nothing.” Jared was red with embarrassment but he had to admit it was good to say all this to his dad.

Chuck nodded, glancing briefly at his watch. “Perhaps he was feeling unwell and didn’t want to hurl all over his boyfriend?”

Jared huffed a laugh, “If he was ill he could have just said, or put it in his text. It’s me, I’ve done something.”

“Jared, you need to trust me on this. It’s not you, or at least it’s not you in any bad way.” Jared looked at his father in confusion.

“I don’t understand Dad.”

“I know, I’m sorry, that’s my fault. Would it help if I said by your next birthday it will all make sense?”

“No, that’s ages away. Why can’t I know now?” disgruntled teenager was rearing his head again.

“Because right now I can’t prove you to you.”

“Ok so yeah, that makes total sense. I’m going to bed.”

“Good night son, I love you.”

Jared looked back at his father, he looked tired, and far older than Jared knew him to be. Jared walked over to his father and pulled him in for a tight hug. “I love you too Dad. Love you too” Chuck hugged his son tightly in return, inhaling deeply before stepping out of his son's embrace.

“What is it with the people of this town and sniffing me? Even you’re doing it!” Jared was only half joking, he’d lost count of the number of students at school who tried to sniff his neck, Jensen claimed his smell was calming and now his dad was doing it. It was just too weird. Chuck just shrugged and waved his son off to bed.

With Jared out of sight Chuck went to his study and picked up the phone.

“Hi, yeah it’s Chuck, how’s Jensen?” Chuck nodded along to the response.

“Jared thinks he did something wrong.”

“I know, with the lighter dose of course. Poor Jensen we thought letting them get closer would make it easier.”

“Early March I think, any faster wouldn’t be safe.”

“Just 3 more months, tell him.”

“Take care of Jensen.”

“Night."

 

 **Jared’s Journal Entry for December 6th** \- It hurts.

 

 **Chuck’s Journal Entry for December 6th** \- Even though I did it to protect him and to keep him from harm, lying to my son if the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I hate myself for it. When the truth comes out I hope he can forgive me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make it better I swear.


	16. Sunday December 7th

It was 8pm and Jared was in bed. He was in bed because he had refused to get up. He called in sick to work. He text Jensen:

 

So are we done? - **_Jared_**

 

It hurt to write the text and it hurt to send it. He lay there face down on the pillow, duvet halfway to the floor, naked except for his boxers. He could hear voices downstairs but couldn’t be arsed investigating. Moments later he heard the pounding of feet up the stairs, he considered moving to see who it was but as he turned to get up his door burst open and an out of breath, kinda sweaty looking Jensen stormed into his room.

“No we are NOT FUCKING DONE! How could you think that!!?”

Jared stared at him stunned, unable to move. He was four fifths naked and his boyfriend (because apparently they still were boyfriends) was in his bedroom.

Jared finally found his voice, “You left…” he muttered throwing his legs out of the bed and sitting up, shoulders hunched.

Jensen kneeled down in front of him, cupping Jared’s face between his hands. “I’m sorry, I can’t explain it just yet. But remember that promise I made?” Jared nodded remembering the text.

“That was me keeping it. I didn’t run because I don’t want you. I ran because I want you too much sometimes.” Jensen needed Jared to believe him, needed him to understand. When he’d read Jared’s text…

Jared smiled shyly, “Only sometimes?” Jensen kissed him then, just to reassure himself that he still could.

“I want you all of the time, but sometimes I can feel my control slipping and I just have to go. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or make you sad.” Jared leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s lips, offering forgiveness. Jensen gladly accepted it, pulling Jared closer and kissing him with a passion he usually tried to temper.  He’d been so afraid he’d lost him, stupid full moon ruining his life.

Jared was tempted to try and pull Jensen on to his bed but resisted. Instead he stood and tugged Jensen to his feet.

He took a step away from Jensen before he spoke, “I’m going to go put some clothes on, so if you want to wind up Red about seeing what she saw you best get a good look now.”

Jared bit his lip as Jensen finally realised that his boyfriend was standing in front of him all but naked and looked his fill. “Holy crap Jared!” he spat out, “I mean, I knew you were hiding a hot body under those baggy t-shirts, I could feel your muscles under my hands, but seriously…” Jensen stepped in close and trailed a finger down the centre of Jared’s chest ghosting it lightly over his abs, his lower stomach, stopping just shy of his boxers. Both boys groaned lust and desire emanating from them both.

Jensen grabbed at Jared’s shoulder and kissed him hard before backing out of the room. “See you downstairs?

Jared nodded grabbing clothes and following Jensen down the stairs in less than a minute.

Once seated on the couch Jensen curled up next to Jared, burying his nose in his neck for a long moment before resting his head on his chest.

A while later he sat up and faced his boyfriend “Jared?”

“Yes Jensen?”

“I love you.” Jensen held Jared’s gaze and waited. It took a full 60 seconds for Jensen’s words to penetrate Jared’s skull. He blinked, and he blinked again, starting at his boyfriend’s face waiting for the punchline. When Jensen made no further remark, Jared finally realised that he meant what he said. A soft “Oh” escaped his lips before a wide smile split his face showcasing his dimples. “I love you too.”

  
**Journal Entry December 7th**. He loves me, he loves me not, - HE LOVES ME! (And I love him so there!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see all better.


	17. January 4th

On the morning of January 4th Jared was relaxing in bed reminiscing over the holidays. Jensen was away for a few days visiting family. Apparently they did it every new year, it was quite the tradition.

While he was away Jared was thinking about Christmas and all the time he’d spent with Jensen. It had snowed really heavily on the 23rd. At half 6 in the evening Jensen had knocked at the door a massive smile on his face, “Do you want to build a snowman?” he asked in a singsong voice. Unable to resist Jared had wrapped up warm and jammed a black beanie on his head. Laughing and stumbling through the snow Jared and Jensen met up with a bunch of school friends and proceeded to make the biggest snowman possible. After a while it descended into an all out snow war with Jared and Jensen on opposite teams. They’d laughed until tears rolled down their faces and their sides hurt. It had been wonderful. Jared had walked Jensen home afterward as the snow started falling afresh. It was sickeningly romantic, they’d walked arm in arm the whole way. Once outside Jensen’s front door Jared had no option but to kiss his boyfriend in the snow. There lips had been so cold at first it almost hurt, but they warmed up in no time.

Jared grinned and hugged his pillow happily as he replayed the kiss in his mind.

They’d exchanged gift’s Christmas Eve.  (Jensen had gotten Jared a new grey beanie and the latest Mythical boxset, Jared presented Jensen with a dark green beanie and the same boxset. They’d laughed for a solid five minutes afterwards and promised next year to consult each other for present ideas before purchasing) Jared had lit a fire in the sitting room and they made themselves a nest of duvets and pillows to relax on. Jared’s dad was working in order to get Christmas Day off so they had the place to themselves for a bit. They’d relaxed in front of the fire exchanging stories of Christmases past. Jensen had many happy traditional family Christmases in his memory bank. Jared not so much. Chuck had always done his very best, but it had always just been the pair of them. As far as Jared knew he had no extended family and come to think of it Chuck never really had any close friends. They had moved every 2 to 3 years Jared explained, he guessed Chuck wasn’t one for sentiment. Jensen hadn’t liked the idea of the Padalecki clan moving on from Wolf Grove and he had tightened his hold on Jared. Jared was quick to reassure him that Wolf Grove was according to Chuck their forever home. “Too right it is” Jensen had pronounced before pulling Jared toward him and kissing him soundly and repeatedly.

Best Christmas ever Jared decided as he contemplated getting up for breakfast. His stomach gave a growl so Jared rose from the bed stretching as he went. As he reached his arms high over his head felt a stabbing pain run down his back. Jared froze on the spot, slowly lowering his arms. The pain ebbed away after a few moments. Warily Jared moved to his wardrobe and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. When he experienced no further pain he figured it must be growing pains again, he’d suffered something terrible with them when he was around 13. Every few weeks he’d be shrieking in pain. Eventually his dad brought him to a doctor when the pain had him passing out. It was then that Jared was advised to take the multi vitamins. He’d been surprised at how effective they’d been he remembered. Almost instantly he’d felt better.

As the day went on Jared experienced a twinge of two, but nothing too painful. He was in his room once more when he heard his dad return from work. He went to go downstairs to say hi, when he found himself on his knees gasping for breathe, the pain shooting through his body was unbearable. He must have cried out as moments later his father was beside him, whispering soothing words and brushing back his hair.

“Am I, am I dying dad?” Jared asked, his eyes wide with fear.

“No son, no.” his father sounded certain but he couldn’t feel what Jared was feeling. It was as though every bone in his body was being disconnected and reconnected. Demonstrating a strength Jared was sure he shouldn’t have Chuck lifted Jared from the floor and placed him on the bed. Wrapping him in the duvet Chuck left him, promising to return momentarily. Jared was sure he was dying, his back arched off the bed as the pain flared once more.

When he returned Chuck wasn’t alone, Jensen’s father was with him. Jared frowned up at them, what was Mr A doing here? how did he know Chuck? The questions never made it out of his mouth as another bolt of pain ripped through him. He cried out, missing Mr A’s comment “It’s the wolf moon, trying to draw him out.” All Jared saw was his father nod in agreement before he passed out.

 

 **Chucks Journal Entry January 4th** \- We’ve lowered Jareds dose considerably in the last few months. It was always my plan to do this, to allow his natural self to reassert itself. But I believe we underestimated the strength of the wolf moon. Things nearly came to a head sooner than I can allow.

I thought I would die seeing my son suffer as he did. My only consolation is that it will never happen like that again.

I will reunite him with Jensen as soon as it can be arranged. They will both recover faster if they are together. I can only image that this full moon was worse for Jensen that the others. And from what I’ve heard from his father the others have been less than pleasant.

Six more weeks and we are in the clear. Six more weeks. I hope Jared understands, I hope he will realise I acted out of love. 


	18. Monday January 6th

Jared was in and out of consciousness all day. The pain seemed to ebb and flow like the tide. Late in the evening he woke feeling miles better. He risked opening his eyes but realised he must still be sicker than he thought, because surely he was hallucinating. Jensen was lying beside him on the bed. He definitely hadn’t been there earlier when Chuck had made him drink some water. Jared reached a hand out tentatively and poked Jensen in the shoulder. He seemed solid enough, and his grunt sounded pretty real too. Jared edged closer to his boyfriend, lying on his side behind him a bit like a big spoon. Cautiously he reached an arm around Jensen’s waist and pulled him flush to his chest. As soon as Jensen’s bare back was resting against Jared’s bare chest he felt better. So much better that Jared couldn’t credit it, how was Jensen’s touch more beneficial than actual medicine?

Jensen stirred, stretching out his body as best he could while held loosely in Jareds arms. His bare legs rubbed against Jareds and his boxer clad ass bumped against Jared’s groin. Jensen shuffled around and turned in his sleep wrapping his own arms around Jared’s bare waist and settling his head against Jareds chest, sighing contently at the contact. Jared didn’t dare breathe, if this wasn’t real he did not want to wake up. Instead he closed his eyes and savoured his boyfriends closeness. It might have been Jareds pain addled brain that was confusing things but he was certain Jensen had never left so perfect in his arms or smelt so amazing.

Jared dozed off and when he woke next Jensen was still tucked in beside him, only this time he was awake and drawing random patterns on Jared’s chest with his fingers.

“Hey” he finally managed to croak out, alerting his boyfriend to the fact that he too was awake.

“Hey yourself” Jensen replied a small smile on his face. “How are you feeling?” there was genuine concern and worry in his tone and Jared felt guilty for putting it there. He knew logically that that was ridiculous, he couldn’t help getting sick but still it didn’t do to worry your mate. Mate? Seriously? clearly, Jared thought, I’m still not over whatever this is.

“I’m OK now, I think. All the better for having you here.” Jared hugged Jensen close before asking, “How did you get here even?”

Jensen bit his lip before replying, “Your Dad called my Dad and em, well, seeing you after I’ve been sick always makes me feel better. Figured might be the same for you.”

“Ok I’ll buy that, but how come they let you in my bed?” Jared didn’t mean to sound like he was complaining but his dad had been all “tell me if it’s ‘serious’” these past few months so Jared was a bit confused as to how he’d allow his almost naked boyfriend into his bed, next to his almost naked self.

“I think he figured you’d be too weak to try anything.” Jensen’s grin was cheeky and practically dared Jared to try something. Unfortunately for Jared the spirit was willing but the body was in fact fucked.

He frowned in response but Jensen only chuckled, “He’s no fool your father. Still doesn’t mean I can’t try to kiss you better.”  Jensen set about kissing Jared all over. He started at his forehead and worked his way down, “no on the mouth kisses for the boy who has been in bed two days with no toothbrush” he announced as he pressed a barely there kiss to Jared’s lips before quickly moving down his neck to his chest and shoulders. Jared tried to pout but found himself biting his lip and suppressing a groan instead. Jensen straddled his thighs to have better access to Jared’s chest, he kissed and caressed every inch of skin before hovering over one dusky nipple. He glanced up to see Jared’s reaction, his boyfriend nodded enthusiastically so Jensen smiled and dipped his head. He flicked his tongue over the centre of the puckered flesh first, pleased to hear Jared gasp, before he began sucking gently. Jared groaned in pleasure his hands flying to Jensen’s hair to hold him close.  “Oh but that feels good.” Jared was lost in pleasurable sensation, such a change to the pain of the day before. His cock twitched in response to Jensen’s actions, Jared was glad to note it was still functioning but he figured he’d need to sleep for a day two before it would be standing to attention.

Jensen ceased his kisses and stretched out on top of Jared, basically lying on him instead of the mattress. Jared liked how it felt, he wrapped his arms around Jensen to keep him there while he slept.

 

 **Journal Entry Monday 6th January** \- No one seems to be want to tell me what the hell that was yesterday, but it seems to have passed. I’d go through it all over again if it meant I got to share my bed with Jensen once more. Best feeling ever.

 

 **Journal Entry Sunday 5th January** \- Decided to retro fill for reference. Jesus today suck, holy hell the pain!!!!

  
**Chucks Journal Entry Monday 6th January** \- Jared is over the worst. Jensen had a rough time of it too, but as soon as we put him next to Jared he improved markedly. We thought 6 weeks would see us to through but it will be closer to 8. Once Jared has his 18th birthday the threat will have past. Finally he will be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everybody doing ok?  
> Is there any tag or trigger warning I should add?  
> Also we still OK with Teen and Up?


	19. Monday February 2nd

Monday February 2nd

The rest of January passed without incident. Jared experienced no more body wrecking pain and he and Jensen continued to grow closer. The only event of any actual significance, or note, happened on January 31st. Chuck saved the life of a mother and her child who were involved in a single car collision. He had been on his way home from the night shift when he came upon the wreck. Acting on instinct he ran to the smouldering car. Having spotted a baby on board tag he checked the back seat first, removing the child, seat and all from the car and placing them a safe distance back before returning for the mother. The mother had been barely conscious,  Chuck had carefully pulled her from the car as small flames licked around the hood. Chuck heard sirens approach as he lay the woman down gently.

The ambulance crew had taken his name and commended him on his bravery. He’d shrugged off their praise insisting anyone would have done the same. Jared would never have known of his father’s heroics if it weren’t for the reporter who called the following day hoping to speak to the hero of the hour. Jared had been suitably confused and Chuck had insisted he did not want anyones thanks, and he certainly didn’t want a mention in the paper.

The reported decided that Chuck was being needlessly modest and on Monday the 2nd of February there was a half page spread in the local daily newspaper. It featured a picture of the rescued mother and her young child as well as a picture of Chuck. Jared sat on his bed and stared at the picture, reading the accompanying caption over and over and over again. Our hero Chuck Padalecki and his then fiancee Alastair Heyerdahl. Chuck now lives in Wolf Grove with his son Jared.

The picture looked genuine but Jared couldn’t make sense of it, how did he exist if his father had married a man. His father looked very young in the photo, the man was much older. Maybe it was a short lived thing before Chuck had met his mother. Jared paced around his room, he wanted to text Jensen but he’d gone home sick that day and he was never great at texting when he was unwell. Jared would have to confront his father. There were too many things just not adding up.

 

**He grabbed up his journal and wrote:**

 

  * Jensen went home sick today. I need to talk to my father.



 


	20. Tuesday 3rd February

It was gone midnight when he crawled in to bed. His mind still reeling from what he had read. He stared at the ceiling trying to catalog what he knew.

  * He was born just shy of 18 years ago.

  * Chuck ‘had’ Jared at 20.

  * Chuck didn’t look far off 20 in that photo.

  * They’d moved around all his life

  * Were they in hiding?

  * Had Jared’s mother really left - had Chuck just taken him?




Jared left the paper on the hall table before heading to bed, he hoped his dad would see it when he came in and laugh loudly at the absurd thing he was seeing.

 

Jared tried to sleep, but he ended up tossing and turning. Legs twisted up in the sheets, a half formed notion tapping away on the back of his head. Some pattern he had missed some clue that was right in front of him if only he took proper notice.

Suddenly it clicked. He sat up, simultaneously grabbing his journal and switching on the lamp. He flicked backward to September, the start of his senior year in Wolf Grove. 1st classes started, met Jensen. On 9th Jensen had been sick and there at the top of the page was a dark circle marking that months full moon. October Jensen had been out sick too, he’d hung out with Felicia Jared remembered. He flicked back to the relevant entry in his journal, there was a stick man in the corner; his head created from the full moon marker. Jensen had been out for two days that time. A bunch of other people had been out too, but only for the one day. Looking at the entry for the day after the full moon he remembered the conversation he’d overheard. That was another thing to ask his father about.

He’d gotten together with Jensen at the end of October, Jared read the entry in his journal a soft smile on his face. Their first kiss, god that whole night had been awesome. Jared re-read the bit about their first date, his smile widening.

November 5th a few days after they officially started to date and Jensen had been sick again. He wasn’t the only one in the class mind you, a few others had been sick as well. But Jensen had been out longer than the rest. When he looked through his November entries he spotted it again, the full moon on the top of the page, the second of the 3 days Jensen had been out sick. Jared felt like Hermione in Prisoner of Azkaban writing her easy on werewolves…

Just to be thorough Jared check December and January. The night he’d tried to put the moves on Jensen he remembered flushing red at the memory, it was the night before the full moon, the day after Jensen had been incommunicado, that was the full moon. In January Jensen had that trip, it coincided with the full moon, as did Jared’s own sickness. Currently Jensen was unwell again, Jared looked down at the journal and flick to that day’s date; full moon. So Jensen was never around during the full moon, and he did enjoy sniffing Jared’s neck a ridiculous amount. (Jared was still denying the fact that he had grown to love how Jensen did that, and how he was always doing it now too to Jensen)

Jared sat on his bed and stared at his journal. After a long minute he dropped it on his bed, stood up and began pacing the room. His boyfriend of six months (ok more like five but whatever), Jensen, his Jensen, was a werewolf. He was certain, the journal pretty much confirmed it, fuck.  Suddenly Jared froze, he himself had been sick at the full moon, back in January. He hadn’t sprouted fur or anything but hadn’t he thought that his bones were realigning. As he considered the possibility that he was also a werewolf he sank back down on his bed hoping to sleep, only to hear his father returning home. Jared listened intently, coat on the hook, keys on the table next to the paper, rustle of the paper as his dad picked it up… no burst of laughter, no scoffing at the sheer ridiculousness of the piece.

  
  


Instead he heard his father pound the stairs, the door to Jared’s room bursting open seconds later.

“Jared?” He called out frantically as the came through the door. Jared raised his head from his pillow. “Oh thank god” his father sank to the floor his head in his hands.

“Dad?” Jared crawled out of his bed over to his father, sitting on the floor in front of him. Chuck grabbed Jared’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles and pressing Jared’s palm to his face. “You’re ok, we’re ok.” he muttered, his skin deathly pale and cold to the touch.

“Dad?” Jared tried again louder this time. After what seemed like an eternity Chuck raised his head and looked at this son.

“Tell me, please?” Jared begged.

Chuck looked completely wrecked, Jared felt bad for even asking, it was obvious that his father was afraid, but of what he couldn’t guess and he needed to know.

“I’m going to tell you as much as I can. You are not going to believe a word of it but that is OK. By this time next month you will believe it, as you will be your own proof. I wanted to wait until then, but that stupid reporter.” Chuck’s fear was momentarily over written by his anger. His son’s safety had been compromised and it was all her fault.

Taking a calming breathe Chuck began, “My family, your family,” he nodded toward Jared, “we are all, well the thing is, we, that is to say. What I mean is, we are, you are..

“Werewolves?” Jared supplied.

Chuck’s head snapped up, “How did you? Did Jensen? Jared?” his father was even more panicked now.

“I guessed. Jensen has only been sick at full moons, it was all a bit Harry Potter.” Jared stared at this father, with his suspicions confirmed his now needed answers. “Please tell me everything. Are you really my father?”

The look of shock and hurt that crossed Chuck’s face at Jared’s question told Jared all he needed to know. His father was his father so that much was OK. “Please dad, I need to know.” Jared pulled the puppy dog eye’s hoping they would work.

“Ok as I was saying, my family, your family, we are all werewolves, and have been going back centuries.” Jared went to speak, but his father raised a hand, “You need to let me finish Jared, I may only be able say all this once” Jared nodded mutely.

“We are werewolves, over 90% of Wolf Grove are werewolves.” Jared bit back a whimper, he wanted to ask about Jensen but his father just nodded, “Yes Jensen and his family too. I knew, I’ve always known. I’m sorry I hid this from you but I needed to keep you safe.” Jared couldn’t deny that the one thing he’d always felt growing up was safe, but safe from what he needed to be told, now preferably. Chuck pulled the paper toward them from where is lay on the floor. “I’m a particular type of wolf Jared. There are 3 types; Alpha, Beta, Omega. Beta’s are the most common, Alphas and Omegas are rarer. I’m an Omega.” Chuck looked at Jared expectantly, when his son just blinked at this dad waiting for him to continue he sighed, “Ok werewolf biology 101, male and female beta’s, pretty much like humans when it comes to things like making babies. Alphas can mate with female betas but normally they would hold out for an Omega. Omega’s can be male or female as you’d understand it, but both can carry pups, I mean both can get pregnant.” Once again Chuck stared at his son, this time he saw realisation and understanding register in Jared’s face. Chuck almost let loose a laugh, “I am your mother, sort of.” he finally admitted. Jared blinked, his gaze dropping to his father's stomach before returning to stare at his face. Chuck could see his son was incredulous. “It is true, I can show you the stretchmarks when we are done. But first why the secrecy.” Chuck rubbed at his face as he contemplated how to say what he needed to say.

“Nowadays most weres are decent and treat Omegas equally. That was not always the case, and occasionally you still met the odd old fashioned bastard who believes Omega’s should be seen and not heard, not to mention barefoot and pregnant.  I thought Alastair was different. I thought he loved me, I thought we were true mates.” Jared bit back his  question, as Chuck just shook his head, “later, we’ll come back to that later. Let’s just say I was young, just 19, and very impressionable. My parents died when I was 15 and by 19 I was starved of affection. I thought the moon rose for Alastair, he was my everything. We mated, and I got pregnant. He said he wanted to take me to his home, wanted us to be together forever.” Chuck pulled aside his shirt collar as he spoke and Jared saw the ugly scar that bridged his neck and shoulder. “Mating marks can look pretty, I should have known such an ugly mark was a bad sign.” Chuck let his shirt fall back into place as he continued, “He didn’t take me home, or at least he didn’t take me to a house, I don’t know where he really lived. It was like a sick kind of hospital. There were 15 Omegas in there Jared. 15, all pregnant. He had armed guards to keep us in. He was trying to breed the perfect were, the perfect alpha. He stuffed us full of various chemical cocktails. I was his latest experiment test case 4.02. Most of the other omega’s were practically due their pups, and when they did arrive the first thing Alastair did was test for gender. Beta’s were killed immediately, alpha and omega children were tested repeatedly over a period of a few weeks, as far I could see all the omega children were killed within 3 or 4 weeks. The alpha children were breastfed for 6 weeks then re-tested. If they failed they were disposed of, as were their omega parents. By the end of my pregnancy I knew our only hope was for you to be an alpha and for me to figure out our escape before our six weeks were up.” Jared had tears in his eyes, no matter how incredulous the story, the emotions playing across his father's face were real, Jared’s heart ached for him.

Jared had been too big to sit in his father’s lap for sometime, still he crawled over to him now and wrapped himself around him. “So you escaped.” Chuck nodded, and hugged Jared tightly.

“And you hid” Chuck nodded again. “And then what?” Jared asked.

“And then you hit puberty. Until you are 18 you are technically a child, technically Alastair’s child. I needed to hide you from him, make sure he couldn’t take you away. He scent marked you as a child, if he knew where you were he’d find you easily. At puberty your scent goes nuts, trying to draw out your mate. But it could just as easily have identified you to Alastair. I put you on alpha suppressants, and I kept us moving.” Jared’s mind was reeling, he still couldn’t quite believe it, it seemed so far fetched.

“I’m from Wolf Grove but Alastair is not, I thought we could settle here. That I could ease you off the suppressants, and gradually expose you to your true self. But then you had to go and find your mate, on your first day of school!”

Jared just blinked up at his dad, “I what?”

“You and Jensen. You're mates, true mates, like in a fairy tale, like what I thought I had with Alastair. Only Jensen didn’t spike your drink with a very strong and very illegal wolf-viagra concoction. Poor Jensen when he saw you he knew, but then you smelt funny, he thought he had it wrong. His dad called me that evening, Mr A demanded I tell him everything. I’ve been reducing your dosage as gradually as I can, but every full moon Jensen suffers because he is without you. The first month it was just the usual full moon heat, all functioning Omegas suffer through that,” Jared didn’t miss the use of the term functioning, since he never noticed his dad falling ill every month the experiments must have fucked him up, rendered him non-functioning. “but with you being around his body reacted and started dragging out his heat over 2 then 3 days. He was miserable with it. Being next to you afterward speed up his recovery.”

“The pain I had last month? What was that?”

“Ah, wolf moon, even the native american’s call the January full moon that. It’s the strongest full moon of the year. Your suppressants are nearly done with, by this time next month you will have popped your knot.” Chuck went to continue but Jared put a hand to his chest to stop him.

“I’m sorry I’ll what?” Dog’s have knotts right? Not people he thought.

“We’ll come back to that. Anyway, even with the tablets still in your system that moon was calling out to your inner wolf and it was trying its darndest to answer.”

Jared took several calming breathes trying to absorb what he’d just heard.  “Inner wolf?”

“Once your suppressants are out of your system you will be able to shift into a wolf, yes. At will too, not just the full moon. At the full moon you will want to shift but you will be able to choose not to if that is what you want.”

“Can Omegas shift?” Jared asked, being a wolf sounded kinda cool but only if Jensen was one too.

“Again functioning Omegas can.” There was that word again.

“Dad? Are you, are you non-functioning?” Chucked nodded sadly, he’d never get to run the woods with his son, the bastard had taken that too. Jared hugged his father tighter still, sensing his sorrow. “I’m so sorry Dad, I wish I could fix it.” Chuck gripped Jared tightly, stunned at his son's acceptance, his understanding.

“When you came in you sounded scared, why?” Chuck stood up then and paced the room as Jared had done earlier.

“That paper, I know it is only local and the likelihood of Alastair seeing it and finding us are slim, but for a moment I allowed myself to think the worst. But Jared, for the next few weeks before your birthday, please be extra careful? Hang out here or at Mr A’s? Don’t dawdle around town late in the evenings. Take a good long look at that picture, remember that face and avoid it, please.” Chuck was begging and Jared could understand why. Jared was the result of this Alastair’s experiment he might want to know how he turned out.  

Jared dug out his phone and snapped a picture of the picture. “There I can remind myself of what he looks like.”

“Dad? Did you ever go to the police, I mean, about being taken?” Chuck shook his head no.

“Couldn’t risk it, couldn’t risk losing you. Alastair had money, lots of money and a powerful family. I left an anonymous tip about an illegal breeding farm at a local station but I didn’t stick around to see what happened.” Jared nodded his understanding.

“When he tested me as a baby,” Jared couldn’t suppress his curiosity, “did I pass? was he happy with how I turned out?”

Chuck nodded reluctantly, “He said you were perfect. He looked at you as if you were the greatest thing in all creation. He looked at me and I could see him planning on more.”

Jared could sense the “but?”

Chuck let out an ugly laugh, “I didn’t go into heat on the second full moon after you were born. His chemicals had broken me. You are all that remains of his endeavour.”

“Maybe we both should stay home today.” Jared announced.

“Sure” Chuck agreed, “We can play twenty questions.”

 

 **February 3rd Journal Entry** \- So I’m a werewolf - Dad is a werewolf and my boyfriends a werewolf. I know I should be mad because everyone lied to me. But what my dad suffered, how can I be mad at him for trying to protect me. How can I be mad at Jensen for keeping his secret to keep me safe. I always knew my father loved me, I just didn’t know how much.

  
**Chucks journal February 3rd** \- Just like that Jared knows. He doesn’t hate me. Can you believe it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone doing OK? What do we think?
> 
> Ps: if you started reading this from day one, yes there was an alpha Jensen tag. I deleted that a while ago as i thought it spoiler-ish. But as i got further in to the story i realised it was actually untrue. Jensen was my omega. I'm sorry if this upsets you. It was never my intention to mislead anyone.  
> Ettie


	21. Wednesday 4th February

Jared slept fitfully his mind racing trying to process all he had been told the previous day. His father had answered all the questions he could think of or bring himself to ask. On some aspects of Alpha/Omega relations he was still a bit unsure but he found he couldn’t ask his father about it. He’d been through so much at the hands of an Alpha, Jared wondered how he could even bare to look at his son. Chuck had tried to reassure him, he swore that Jared looked nothing like Alastair, that he in fact looked like Chuck’s own father, and even if he had Chuck claimed it wouldn’t have mattered.  

Jared wondered about the other children that had been done away with. They had been his half siblings and now they were lost to him. Had Alastair's operations come to an end after his father’s escape and subsequent tip to the police? If it hadn’t perhaps he had repeated his experiment, maybe Jared had younger siblings. So many questions that might remain unanswered, Jared wondered where he could start his search for answers, if he should even try.

At some point he must have fallen asleep as he woke to the sound of a knock on his door. Jared sat up, calling out a “come in” as he stepped out of the bed and pulled on his dressing gown. When he turned back to the door he was surprised to see Mr A standing there. Jared didn’t know what to say or do now that he knew what Mr A was, which was ridiculous really. Jared and he were the same, both werewolves. Mr A held out a book to Jared, clearly wanting him to take it. “Jensen asked me to give this to you. He’d like you to read it and when you're done, could you text him and tell him if it is OK for him to visit.”

Jared took the book reluctantly, releasing now what it was; Jensen’s own journal.

“I,” Jared began but the words just wouldn’t come. Mr A nodded his understanding and left Jared to his reading.

Jared took a deep breath and flicked through the journal. The early months of the year were fairly sparse. A few notes, dentist appointments, one about a school camping trip that coincided with the full moon so he’d opted not to go. Finally Jared made it to September his hands shaking with nerves.

 

**Jensen’s Journal**

 

 **Sunday August 31st**  

Ugh school tomorrow. Mrs Singer rang dad and now I have to show some new kid around.

 

**Monday September 1st**

OMG - I mean seriously fuck you have no idea. The new kid, Jared? He is mine. Or he will be as soon as I figure out what his deal is. I’m like 99% certain he is my mate. Which OK we’re a bit young but honestly I don’t think I care. He is 6ft 4, which is perfect as I’m 6ft 1 and dad is pretty sure I’ve maxed out. He has almost shoulder length brown hair and eyes that can’t decide if they are green or brown. He is my alpha I think. His scent is weird though, very muted, but still awesome.

 

**September 8th**

Full moon tomorrow, I totally forgot.

 

**September 9th**

 

**September 10th**

Completely forgot about my study date with Jared. I’m such an idiot, I should have cancelled before the full moon. Not really able for much during it you know. I tend to go wolf and just curl up and sleep until that shit passes.

Also Jared was in school yesterday so he is definitely not Omega like me. Maybe he’s beta? I hope not, I’ve always had a thing for Alpha’s, even fictional ones (see inside locker pics for confirmation) Maybe I’ll ask dad if he knows anything, as pack alpha he should be able find out.

Anyway Jared is awesome and happy to reschedule. Roll on Friday.

 

**September 12th**

Ha! Jared called to our meeting to study a study date. :-) He blushed so hard when he realised. Is it weird I think that is sweet? Maybe he is a beta, Alphas aren’t renowned for being sweet. Anyway I think I freaked him out, I was trying to be nice, you know? Letting him know that I like him, he thought I was calling him a freak! Like I would ever do that. The guy is amazing. Anyway I’m an idjit as Mr Singer would say.

 

**Monday 6th of October**

Seriously the other Omega’s at my school keep trying to muscle in on Jared. I know I don't have an actual claim on the guy but it should be pretty obvious that I’m working on it and that they need to back the fuck off. Honestly I’ve lost track of the number of guys I’ve had to have words with. It’s weird than Jared doesn't’ seem to understand why. How can he not know what a catch he is? Even if he were a beta the guys hot! Not to mention nice and funny and kind. Ugh I’m such a sap.

 

**October 8th**

 

**October 9th**

Seriously I don’t know what is up with me. My heat has always been tied to the full moon, but this morning it lingered. I stayed wolf until nearly bed time, it just makes it easier. Jared was obviously worried about me which is kind of gratifying. His Dad rang to see how I was. It proved a fruitful conversation. Turns out Jared is an Alpha, he’s just on suppressants. Has been since he was 12! Poor guy has no idea who or what he is. According to Mr Padalecki there is a total bastard out there who could possibly hurt Jared if he finds him. He is being eased off his suppressants so as time goes on it is going to be more obvious to my wolf that Jared’s our mate but Jared won’t really feel it until they are completely out of his system. It’s funny because his scent is already a bit clearer. It’s nice, I like it.

I didn’t see his text until I was getting in to bed. Should I ask Jared to the party as my date?

 

**October 25th**

Was talking to Felicia last night, decided to go as Dean to her party. She seemed really happy about that for some reason.

I nearly asked Jared to go as my date but I chickened out. He doesn’t know what I am, what he is even. Is it right to maybe start something? I should wait, I will, I’ll wait.

 

**October 26th**

Fuck waiting. I overheard Ruby talking to Meg, she plans to spike the punch with vodka and ply Jared with it. Apparently they heard Jared claim he has a low tolerance for alcohol while he was chatting to Red. Of course he has a low tolerance, he is on fucking suppressants and he doesn’t know.  Mixing that shit with vodka could totally fuck you up. No way I’m letting that happen, no fucking way.

 

**October 31st**

Awesome party. You have no idea. Jared was the Sam to my Dean! I got there early to try to be sure I was hanging with Jared before Ruby could enact her plan. Red nearly had me lose it right there in the hallway though, claiming to have seen my Jared in his jocks out of the blue like that. I mean seriously the girl must have a death wish. People are forever forgetting that Omega’s can be as possessive as alphas, we defend what is ours. Luckily I believe her when she says it was an accident, mainly because Jared was adamant it was unintentional.

I think Ruby hates me by the way, she was throwing proverbial daggers at me all night so I lead Jared out to the porch away from her crazy - best idea ever.

I told him I liked him, liked him. And we kissed. It was, private, so I’m not telling you. :-P

 

**November 1st**

First dates are nerve wracking enough without having to meet your hopefully soon to be boyfriends dad right off the bat. Bit of a break with tradition to have the Omega warned to behave themselves and not to let things get too far. Mr P is worried about Jared’s hormones getting fucked up long term so slow and steady is the order of the day right now. I don’t mind so much, kissing is allowed, and Jared is an awesome kisser. He also smells even better now and is OK with my wanting to cuddle in close so I can get a good sniff. It was sweet actually, he scented my hair a few times, and seems to like it, even though he really doesn’t get why he is even doing it. It’s weird I feel I know he is my mate but I’m unsure he’s my boyfriend.

 

**Monday November 3rd**

Janitor closets rock - wall hooks not so much!

 

**Tuesday November 4th**

I love the library more than the closet. :-)

Jared his dimples, I love them more than the library..

 

**November 5th**

Heat hit early, wtf?

 

**November 6th**

 

**November 7th**

Seriously I don’t know what is happening. Last month it went on for two days, and now is starts early and goes on in to a 3rd day??? Dad thinks I was right and Jared is my mate. My body knows it, knows he is near and is pissed that I’m not with him. Well damn you stupid biology, you are doing yourself a disservice, potential boyfriends and probably actual mates do not like it if you seem to ignore than for 2 and a half days. Granted my wolf lacks opposable thumbs, but yeah you nearly fucked things up for yourself biology.

I mentioned the promise I made to Mr P in a text to Jared. I’m hoping he forgets to ask me about it. If he does I will find a way of telling him the gist of it. I hate lying to him. I know it is a lie of omission but it goes against the grain to keep this from him. I asked my dad to say to Mr P that I think he should explain but he won’t.

Luckily for me Jared is forgiving, we are going to hang out tomorrow. I really can’t wait, I still feel a bit crappy and Dad thinks being with Jared will help.

 

**Saturday November 8th**

It is the most incredible feeling being held close by your mate. Jared doesn’t even know he is my alpha and yet he takes such good care of me. I know I can take care of myself, I’m not an invalid or anything. In fact I’m really fucking strong, stronger than Benny who is an alpha. Hell my dad is pack alpha and I can beat him in an arm wrestle or a game of one on one on the court. But it’s nice actually to just let someone else take care of you for a bit. I’d have stayed on that couch all night if I thought I’d behave myself. But Jared is very tempting, and the thing is he has no idea, none.

Oh I called him boyfriend and he didn’t disagree :-)

 

**December 5th**

Heat hitting early again, had to bail on Jared. I feel like a total jerk. I hate that I can’t just explain myself honestly. His dose has been lowered again, so he smells even more enticing than ever. If we could just both shift and chill until the heat past that would be so awesome. But no, I’ve got to be miserable by myself, knowing Jared is upset with me.

 

**December 6th**

 

**December 7th**

Seriously the full moon can go fuck itself. Didn’t get Jared’s texts till it was nearly too late. I knew he’d be upset, but fuck, he thought we were done! We are fucking mates!! Mates don’t just say they are done. Fuck that hurt. Fuck. I never want to feel that again. Going to plan to be away for a few days in January so this doesn’t happen again. Seriously I love him so much, I told him too. I had to, he has to know I am serious about him. I thought maybe I’d scare him away but it didn’t. He loves me too, even without the whole mates thing being known to him, it makes it all more special I think.

PS My boyfriend/mate looks really hot in just his jocks, I mean hotter than Tyler Hoechlin , Taylor Lautner and that alpha guy from true blood all mixed together.

  


**December 24th**

Myself and Jared got each other the same Christmas present. It was so funny. We agreed next year we’d ask each other what we wanted. NEXT YEAR! Ha! Jared sees us together way into future. Best present ever!

 

**January 3rd**

Heat setting in early again. Luckily Jared believes me to be at a family thing. Wolf time, sigh.

 

**January 4th**

 

**January 5th**

 

**January 6th**

Fuck this heat dragged. When I shifted back Dad filled me in on what happened to Jared. Apparently the wolf moon was nearly strong enough to draw out his wolf. We were both in such bad shape Dad decided we needed to be together so we’d heal faster. That is how earlier today I got share a bed with my mate. Yup you heard me, practically naked in bed with my mate. Honestly the shitty heat was worth it. Jared’s true scent is nearly evident and it is so nice to be wrapped around him. God he is so hot it’s not funny.

 

**January 31st**

Dad heard Mr P is a hero, apparently no one is to know though.

 

**February 2nd**

Ugh heat.

 

**February 3rd**

 

**February 4th**

Waking up from your heat and being told that your mate knows everything is not a fun way to start the day. I’ve decided to have my dad drop this over to Jared. Let him see how I have been feeling about all of this.

  


Jared you there?

If you have made it this far, thank you for hearing me out. I love you and I never wanted to hide what I was from you. If you’re OK with me being your boyfriend (we’ll worry about the mate’s thing later ok?) text me and I’ll be right over. I promise I will never lie to you again, not even by omission.

Did I mention that I love you?

J

 

Closing the book Jared wiped a tear from his eye, of course he wanted Jensen. He’d always want him. Jared may not understand the whole mates thing, but he knew Jensen was his and the rest of the world could fuck right off for all he cared.

Grabbing his coat Jared called out to his dad that he was borrowing the car. Minutes later he was at Mr A’s house knocking on the front door. Jensen opened it surprise and delight clear on his face.

“Hey” Jared began, transferring his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

“Hey” Jensen replied a small smile tilting his lips upward.

“Can I come in?” Jared asked taking a step forward.

“Of course, please.” Jensen stepped back and let Jared into the spacious hallway.

“I don’t know what to say.” Jensen admitted finally after the silence dragged out for nearly a full minute.

“Yeah me neither.” Jared dropped his head looking defeated, it was not a good look on him, not one Jensen would care too see too often. Stepping in close Jensen tugged Jared toward him and hugged him tight. Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck, letting loose a shuddering breath as he did so followed by a  choked sob. Jensen just held him, caressing his back gently as the enormity of what he had learnt washed over him. Many minutes later Jared raised his head and smiled weakly at Jensen. “So much for my being a big bad wolf huh?”

Jensen cupped Jared’s face in his hands and wiped away his tears before answering, “I don’t want a big bad wolf Jared, I just want you. Do you think differently of me now you know I’m an Omega?” it hadn’t occurred to Jensen to worry about that, but maybe he needed to?

Jared looked at him confusion clearly evident on his face, “Why would it? It’s like the coolest thing! I had been thinking about forever with you. I had this notion that after college we’d get a house and like see if we could adopt a kid or two, but dude, you can get pregnant, it’s like the coolest, freakiest, awesomest thing I’ve learnt in the past two days.”

“Wow, that has got to be the most positive reaction I’ve ever heard from someone regarding my being an Omega.”

“Oh hey, em, are you OK with me being an Alpha?” Jared asked, Jensen realised completely seriously,  “I’m not entirely sure how it is meant to all work but like, my having a knot sounds like it might be not terribly nice for you?” Jared looked so concerned it was kind of cute. Jensen kissed him once before answering.

“Not to gross you out Jared, but I’m kind of built to take it. And well I’m open to switching things up if you are?” Jensen had to blink a few times as Jared beamed down at him.

“That would be cool, switching I mean. I kind always saw myself as a bottom you know?” Jared flushed beetroot at that, he wasn’t altogether sure he was mature enough to be talking about this shit just yet.

Jensen just lurched forward and hugged Jared tight, “You are the sweetest, hottest, awesomest alpha. I swear right now I can’t believe you are real, let alone really mine.”

Jared hugged Jensen back relief flooding his system; he staggered under the weight of it. Jensen led him to the sitting room and tugged Jared down on to the couch. It was extra wide, perfect for two grown boys to share.

The two boys lay down, Jensen on his side pressed against Jared who was on his back. Jensen took advantage of his position to lean over his alpha to press gentle kisses to his lips, before licking along the seam seeking entry to his warm heat. Jared reached out a hand, carding his fingers through Jensen short hair as he opened up and welcomed his boyfriend in. Jared focused on the feel of his boyfriend beside him, the warm press of his body, the gentle caress of his broad hand against his side as it slid up under his shirt. The feel of their tongues as the tangled against one another. The soft sighs that were pushed from Jensen’s mouth to his. They’d done this before but now Jared knew who they both really were, knew that they would get a life time of this, and it thrilled him more than he could say. Breaking the kiss he turned on his side and tucked himself in to Jensen’s chest. “You take such good care of me” he muttered against the soft cotton of Jensen’s t-shirt.

Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair as he held Jared close, “It’s our job to take care of each other.” Jared’s response was to hug Jensen even tighter.


	22. Saturday February 7th - part one

On Saturday the 7th Jared took his last suppressant. He sat on the couch and stared at the empty bottle for a long while thinking about how he would change. Much of what he read claimed alpha’s were aggressive and forceful, but Jared had never considered himself such. He would fight his corner sure, but he avoided confrontation generally. Chuck always reminding him that discretion was the better part of valour. Sighing deeply Jared was startled out of his revive by a knock on the door.

Before he answered it he checked the peep hole to see who it was as his father had asked. Happiness shot through him as he recognised Jensen on the other side of the door.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?” Jared asked checking the time on his watch.

“Your Dad called in on his way to work, mentioned you were looking a bit down. I asked to be let home early, boss shooed me out the door. So here I am!” Jensen looked so pleased with himself that Jared had to bite back a laugh.

Stepping back he let Jensen walk ahead of him to the sitting room. “So, what’s wrong?” Jensen sat back and patted the seat beside him for Jared.

Jared plonked down beside his boyfriend and explained honestly, “I’m scared.”

“Of what?” Jensen asked as he tucked Jared’s hair behind one ear.

“Of how I’ll change. I took my last suppressant today.” Jensen nodded in understanding.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Jared glanced at Jensen briefly before staring down at his own lap and shaking his head.

“Why don’t I believe you,hmm?” Jensen asked, pressing close to his boyfriend, kissing his cheek and nosing against his neck.

“Ok, I’ll tell you but don’t judge me.” Jensen eased back slightly so he could see his boyfriends face and waited for him to continue.

“So what if... what if once my knot pops or whatever, what if I change? Like a lot, or something…” Jensen looked at Jared confused.

“Why would you change at all?” he asked curious.

“All the websites say alpha’s are aggressive and forceful, and well, I just.” Jared sighed, finally meeting Jensen’s eye, “I don’t see myself like that Jensen. I don’t see myself as this dominant individual who takes without giving. I…” his voice broke as he admitted, “I don’t want to lose myself.” Jared’s eyes were brimmed with tears, his worry and fear threatening to spill over. Jensen reached for him and hugged him close.

“That won’t happen Jared.” Jensen said, aiming to reassure his boyfriend.  “Sure some alpha’s are aggressive but really that is an out of date stereotype, just as the meek defenceless omega is.” Jared relaxed against Jensen, loving having his boyfriend so close, taking courage from him words.

“Can I ask you for one thing?” Jared asked his voice muffled against Jensen’s neck.

“Anything.” Jensen assured him instantly. Jared smiled against his boyfriend's skin, before sitting up and speaking in a rush.

“I won’t hold you to that promise but, I’d like us to sleep together before the next full moon, before my knot makes an appearance and I’d like to bottom.” Jared could feel his cheeks burning and could only imagine how red they were. But he stared Jensen down regardless, he wanted his first time with Jensen to be how he’d first imagined it, and if he couldn’t talk about it then he wasn’t ready for it.

Jensen was silent for what felt like an eternity, his mouth open as though he were about to speak. Finally he stood up and for one heart stopping moment Jared thought he was going to walk away, but then he held his arm out to Jared who took it gladly. Together they made their way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - you'll notice no journal entry. Day's not over yet.  
> This is a warning - things are about to take a turn for the smutty. It will be fluffy smut as that is what I write (see Free Hugs a Dean(alpha) and Cas(omega) AOB fic, or Good Samaritan a Dean and Cas human fic)
> 
> When I post the next chapter (I have yet to write it) I will be upping the rating to M if not E. 
> 
> You have been warned.


	23. February 7th - 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Here be smut rating going from T to E here people. Proceed with caution.

Once they were inside Jared’s bedroom Jensen finally found his voice. “You’re amazing, you know that right?” he asked as he stepped in close, his hands slipping under Jared’s t-shirt, his fingers skimming over his back gently.

Jared shook his head, “Not amazing”

Jensen pulled Jared’s t-shirt up and off before reiterating his previous statement, “Amazing, completely and totally fucking amazing. And hot, did I mention hot” Jensen pressed his hands to Jared’s chest and dragged them slowly down to the waistband of his jeans. “So hot.” he kissed Jared then, pressing their mouths together, sucking on his boyfriend’s lower lip before deepening the kiss. Jared groaned, his hands coming up to cup Jensen’s head as he returned the kiss, savouring the taste and feel of his boyfriend's tongue against his own.

Stepping out of the kiss Jensen fumbled with the belt on Jared’s jeans checking once to be sure Jared was still on board with this. Jared nodded his consent and Jensen slid the belt free and undid the fly. Slipping his hands down inside the back of Jared’s jeans and boxers Jensen cupped his firm butt cheeks squeezing once before easing the offending garments off his boyfriend to floor. Jared stepped out of the mess of clothes and stood before Jensen naked for the first time.

Embarrassed Jared fought to keep his arms at his sides, his half hard cock hung heavy between his legs and it took all of his restraint not to hide it from Jensen’s gaze.

Jensen stood back so he could take in the sight of his naked boyfriend properly. “You’re perfect.”  

Jared shrugged, “Apparently that was the point of me.”

Jensen realised what Jared was saying and quickly moved to reassure him, “No Jared, when I say you’re perfect, I mean you are perfect to me, for me. No matter how you came to be.”

Jared grabbed Jensen then and hugged him close, “Why am I the only one naked?” he asked shaking off his moment of melancholy. Jensen laughed “I’ll be naked as soon as my boyfriend strips me of my clothes. It’s only fair that he returns the favour.”

Jared walked Jensen over to the bed, pushing on his shoulder so he’d sit down once they reached it. Jared tugged the t-shirt off Jensen before kneeling down in front of him and undoing the laces of his boots, he eased them off one by one, the socks following after. Jared slid his hands up Jensen’s legs and thighs until he could brush his thumbs over the bulge in Jensen’s jeans. Smiling to himself Jared deftly undid the belt and zip. Jensen obligingly raised his ass off the bed so Jared could ease his jeans and jocks down and off. Jared smiled up at Jensen from his spot on the floor between his boyfriends splayed legs.

Easing forward slowly Jared began pressing kisses along the inside of Jensen’s thigh until his nose was pressed to the juncture between thigh and groin. Jared took in a deep breath enjoying the musky scent of his Jensen’s arousal before nosing his way along the hard cock before him, pressing kisses to the velvety skin as he went. Once he reached the tip he glanced up at Jensen to be sure he was ok with it, Jensen nodded his head vigorously. Smiling Jared shaped his lips around the head of Jensen’s cock and sucked gently.

“Oh fuckity, fuck, fuck” Jensen cried out. All of this was new to him too and it just felt so good.

Jared pulled off for a moment to allow himself to chuckle at Jensen’s exclamation, “more?” he asked cheekily. Jensen seemed to be incapable of anything beyond a nod. Opening his mouth wider Jared took in all that he could of Jensen’s cock, stroking his tongue along the hot flesh, dribbling rather a lot. When he popped off, Jensen’s cock was shiny with his spit and his boyfriend was panting frantically his fists gripping the sheet.   

Jared rose to his feet and climbed on to the bed past Jensen, fixing the pillows this way and that Jared finally settled back against them in the middle of the bed. Jensen let loose a whimper before turning and starting at Jared stretched out, hands behind his head, legs relaxed and parted.

“Fuck Jared…” Jensen shook his head as though to clear it.

Jared laughed, “Yes Jensen that’s the idea, fuck Jared, today if you could.”

Jensen crawled up over Jared’s long toned body, his skin was pale given the long winter months spent wrapped up against the cold but right now it radiated heat. Jensen straddled the tops of Jared thighs, leaning forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Jared arched up in to it his hands dragging against the warm skin of Jensen back.

Jensen ran a hand down Jared’s side to his hip, and lower still until one palm cupped the swell of one ass cheek, kissing all the while. Gently Jensen trailed his fingers along the crack of Jared’s ass ghosting over his hole once, twice before returning his hand to his boyfriends ass. Jared bucked under him, “Please Jensen, I want to feel you.” he whispered against his soon to be lovers lips, “need to feel you filling me up, please.”

Jensen groaned loudly and sucked a bold mark to Jared’s neck. Jensen was hard and ached to fill his boyfriend. He was also wet and ached to be filled by his boyfriend, instead however he repositioned himself between his boyfriends legs and reached behind himself, sliding his fingers along the crack of his own ass, coating them with his slick. With his dry hand his grabbed a pillow, Jared obligingly raised his hips so Jensen could tuck it under him. While he was at it Jared bent his knees up and spread them wide.

Swallowing thickly at the sight of Jared before him Jensen raised one of Jared’s legs to his shoulder and shuffled nearer on his knees. Gently he rubbed the tip of his index finger against Jared’s puckered hole. Jared sighed contently his eyes fluttering shut. Ever so carefully Jensen pressed the tip of the finger in past the ring of muscle. Pausing for a second to check Jared’s reaction, Jensen eased it nearly all the way back out before pressing forward again. Repeating the action a few times and pressing a little further in each time. Jensen soon had one finger all the way in.

Jared began to rock against the intrusion seeking more. Jensen gladly added a second finger, taking care to recoat them with slick before advancing. Jared winched when the second finger was added so Jensen stopped, and waiting for Jared to adjust. After a long minute Jared began to gently rock against Jensen’s fingers again. He scissored his fingers working Jared loose. In time it got so that Jensen had three fingers buried in Jared’s ass. The sight of it was intense, the sounds Jared’s imitated were enthralling and Jensen couldn’t wait any longer. Easing his fingers out he quickly coated his cock with more slick before lining his cock up to Jared’s stretched hole. “Jared?” Jensen asked, seeking Jared’s consent once more.

Jared blinked and focused on Jensen’s eyes, the pupils so wide with desire that only a  thin ring of green remained. With a soft smile on his face Jared nodded, “Do it.”

Pressing forward Jensen slowly filled Jared, his eyes shutting on their own volition as the pressure of Jared’s channel arround his cock filled him with pleasure. “Oh wow, Jared, wow.” Jared bit his lip and tilted his hips to try and get more of Jensen inside him. Jensen gasped and waited, “Tell me when to move Jared.”

Seconds later Jared’s eyes snapped to Jensen’s, nodding he gasped, “it’s all good, fuck that feels amazing.” He trailed a hand down his chest to the juncture of his thighs, cautiously he reached behind his balls to feel where their bodies joined.

“Oh god, fuck, that’s so hot” Jensen choked out, his gaze tracking Jared’s curious fingers.

Jared drew his hand back up and used it to tap Jensen on the hip, letting him know he was good and to move when ready.

Jensen caressed Jared’s thigh, pressing a kiss to the side of his knee before easing out and thrusting back in. Jared raised his hips to meet Jensen’s thrust, both boys crying out in pleasure. Jensen repeated the action over and over, varying the angle slightly until he was sure he was getting Jared’s prostate. Jared gasped and cried out as his pleasure built. Warm drops of pre-come marking his chest.

His legs wrapping around Jensen’s waist as he pulled him in tighter. Jared didn’t know how much time had past, afterward he would be surprised by how long they’d lasted given their ages, but in what seemed like no time at all he could feel his orgasm building. Jensen seemed to be close too, as he groaned loudly and grabbed at Jared’s cock, spreading the precome around and stroking it hard and fast in time with his thrusts. They came moments apart Jared spilling over Jensen’s fist and his own chest, Jensen filling Jared with his warm emissions.

Afterward Jensen slipped out of Jared, collapsing beside him on the bed. Their chests rose and fell in tandem for several minutes before Jensen turned and gathered Jared against his chest. Holding him tight and kissing his the top of his head. “Love you too” Jared mumbled against him on a giggle.

Jensen loosened his hold, “Sorry, sorry, that was just, that was…”

Jared nodded along to Jensen’s nonsense, it made total sense to him. “We are so doing that again, and again and again. Even after I pop a knot.”

Jensen nodded in agreement, “But like we’ll switch too right? Cause well,” Jensen ran a hand down Jared’s chest to his dick cupping it gently, “I don’t want to miss out on this. You know?” Jared groaned as Jensen tightened his hold slightly.

“Fuck yeah we’ll switch.” Growing serious for a second Jared wiggled so that his face was level with Jensen’s, “Just to like check” Jared rested his palm against Jensen's toned stomach as he spoke, “for in the future I mean” Jensen stared at Jared curious to know where he was going with this though he had his suspicions. “Would you be OK with us having pups some day? Is that like a thing that you want?”

Jensen covered Jared’s hand with his own, “I’m very OK with us having pups, I’m very OK with my carrying those pups. My only stipulation be that we get through college first!” Jared laughed at that, nodding in agreement before slotting his lips to Jensen's and kissing him tenderly.

Jensen sighed into the kiss, an arm around Jared’s waist and a leg thrown over Jared’s hip to keep him close. They kissed and they sighed, they kissed and shared caresses and some time later fell asleep.

 

**Journal Entry February 7th/8th**

So that was awesome ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We good?


	24. February 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut - not much plot. Plot will return next chapter.

Sometime during the night Jensen woke to feel of Jared pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders. It felt nice having his naked boyfriend pressed against him, his long hair tickling Jensen’s skin as a hand ghosted over his side down to his hip and back up again. Jensen smiled into his pillow and peer ed up at Jared through his one open eye, “Wat ya doin?” he asked, his voice muffled by the pillow his head was still buried in.

Jared lifted his head, meeting his boyfriend's green gaze, “Counting your freckles, they spread all across you shoulders to here.” He pressed a kiss to Jensen’s back, somewhere between his shoulder blades but down a bit.

Jensen hummed his understanding, “How many have you counted so far?”

“12” Jensen looked incredulous, he definitely had more than 12 freckles on his back, way more.

Jared sighed and explained, “I keep getting distracted by the patterns I see and lose count.” He stroked a finger over a random pattern as he spoke as though to demonstrate to Jensen that which he could not see. Jared lay down then, his body half blanketing Jensen’s, his head resting beside Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen freed an arm that had been trapped between them and used it tuck Jared’s hair behind an ear. “You’ll get there eventually, it’s not like we’re short on time.” His smile was soft and his eyes shone bright at the thought of a long life shared with the boy beside him. Jared’s answering smile was breath taking, his dimples out in full force. Jensen reached up, caressing Jared’s cheek gently, before pressing their mouths together.

The kiss began gently, each boy sighing into the kiss their hands wrapping around each other pulling the other in close. Jensen buried his hands in Jared’s long hair deepening the kiss, his hips pressing forward seeking friction. Jared groaned into the kiss his hands running from Jensen’s shoulders to his ass. Without conscious thought Jared cupped Jensen’s ass and pulled him in closer, dragging Jensen’s top leg over his hip. Catching on Jensen rocked against Jared moaning low in his throat as their hard members bumped and brushed against one another.

Jensen knew what he’d like to have happen next, he wanted Jared to love him, to fill him, knot or no knot, that is what Jensen wanted. Jensen stroked a hand down Jared’s arm to where it cupped his ass, with his hand he directed it between his cheeks and guided it to his hole. He was already wet, slick easing out as his arousal increased. Jared raised his head and stared at  Jensen, fear showing clearly on his face.

“You won’t hurt me Jared. You can’t.” Fear was replaced with confusion so Jensen continued. “I know you are worried because of who your alpha parent was. You are worried you’ll be like him. But you won’t be. He designed you to be perfect, the perfect alpha would never hurt his omega. He would care for him and protect him. But all that aside, you, Jared T Padalecki, you love me. I am important to you, you will not hurt me.”

“You sound so certain” Jared whispered, his forehead pressed to Jensen’s, his hand resting where Jensen had positioned it.

“That’s because I am.”

“If I hurt you, you have to tell me. Promise?” Jared met his boyfriend’s gaze unblinkingly.

“I promise.” Jensen pledged before capturing Jared’s lips in a searing kiss. Jared reveled in the feel of Jensen surrounding him and the warm scent  of his skin. He dragged a finger along his boyfriends crack until it was coated in slick, satisfied Jared pressed the pad of his index finger to Jensen’s hole, he gave a surprised huff as it slid in easily, the ring of muscle giving far easier than his had earlier. Jensen chuckled against his shoulder, “See? I was made for this, for you.” He kissed the stunned expression off Jared’s face and rocked back against the intruding finger taking it all the way in to the webbing of Jared’s hand. “Emmm, so good baby.” He muttered against Jared’s neck, “More?”

Jared had never been one to deny Jensen anything, slowly he eased two fingers inside Jensen, who in turn gasped and sighed and praised Jared, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders as he rocked back on Jared’s probing fingers. “Oh fuckity, fuck, fuck” he cried out suddenly causing Jared to freeze. Jensen smacked him on the shoulder demanding, “Do that again, oh fuck yeah do that again.” Jared pressed his fingers in again scraping over the same area as before. “Oh yeah, oh baby that feels so fucking good.” Jared realised he must have located Jensen’s prostate so committed the location to memory. A short while later Jared had three fingers in his boyfriends ass still laying on their sides. “Fuck me already Jared, I’m ready” Jensen choked out.

“How do..?” Jared attempted to ask, but Jensen had already pushed him on to his back and was straddling his waist.

“You took too long, I’m gonna ride you instead.” Jensen had a self satisfied smirk on his face, clearly pleased with his idea. Kneeling, Jensen positioned himself over Jared’s flushed and leaking cock, reaching behind himself he smeared his hand with slick, using it to coat Jared’s cock. Jared arched up in to his boyfriend’s touch knees bent up to give him purchase. Satisfied Jensen lined Jared’s cock up to his stretched hole and slowly lowered himself down. He bit his lip in concentration his gaze locked with Jared’s, they both gasped at the sensation of filling and being filled.

“It’s so hot inside you” Jared ground out as he watched his cock disappear inside his boyfriend, “so wet”

Jensen nodded, “Only for you Jared, only ever for you.” Slowly Jensen began to ride Jared’s cock, easing up and down over it, Jared groaned loudly but let Jensen use him as he pleased. After a few minutes he jerked up, his body arching as he cried out, “Holy fuck, what was that?” Jensen smiled down at him knowingly, “That would be your knot. I can feel it swelling. Feels fucking awesome.”

Jared nodded comprehension dawning, there was an increase in pressure at the base of his cock but the intensity of the sensation of being inside Jensen had doubled. Jared didn’t think his body could contain it. Jensen increased his speed, riding Jared faster and harder. Jared could feel his knot now, he could feel it slipping past Jensen’s rim easily, experimentally he thrust his hips up as Jensen slid down his cock, “Oh fuck” they both cried out, Jared could tell he was close, his knot was throbbing and had swollen more. Jensen pressed down and Jared thrust up, Jared’s knot slid past Jensen’s rim and locked them together as it enlarged further. “Oh god, Jensen, Jen, oh god” Jared was lost everything felt like it was too much, Jensen just continued to grind down on his knot, praising Jared, telling him how good he was, how amazing he was. Jared reached out and clumsily jerked Jensen’s cock that had been slapping against Jensen’s stomach marking them both with drops of pre-come. Jensen groaned loudly as Jared pressed his thumb into the slit in the head of head of his cock, squeezing his ass around Jared’s cock. That was it for Jared who came hard deep inside his boyfriend. Jensen cried out “yes! ooooh so good.” as his back arched and he came all over Jared’s fist and chest.

Many minutes later once their breathing had returned to normal they contemplate how best to wait out Jared’s knot. In the end Jensen figured it was best if he just rest against Jared’s chest as too much wiggling tugged on the knot and Jared would end up coming some more and they worried that would put them back to square one in terms of waiting on the knot to deflate. Jared tugged up a corner of the sheet and wiped the come off Jensen before they settled down under the blankets.

Some time later, though neither boy could say when as they were both sound asleep, Jared’s knot did deflate and his cock did slip out. The boy’s however continued to sleep on in the position they had been when sleep claimed them.

So that was how Chuck found them the next morning as he delivered coffee. Jensen asleep on top of Jared, two heads of brown hair barely peeking out from under the blanket. Placing the two cups on the bedside locker, Chuck tapped Jared’s shoulder. Jared started awake dislodging Jensen from his chest. “Hey!” Jensen exclaimed crossly, he had been comfortable and asleep, now he had been rudely awakened. It took him a second to focus, “Oh fuck” he muttered as he registered Chuck’s presence beside the bed. Jared blinked bleary eyed, “Dad?” he asked confused, had he dreamt the previous night's events? Turning his head he saw Jensen, so OK previous night had happened, but now shit partent. Jared turned back to his dad, his eyes wide as he awaited his fate.

“Don’t panic, I’m not angry. I figured this would happen when I told Jensen to visit. Mr A thought so too.” turning his focus to Jensen, Chuck continued, “He said to tell you that your nan is coming to dinner later and he expects you to be there no later than 2”

Jensen could do nothing more than nod, his face no doubt red with embarrassment. “Coffees there” Chuck indicated the cups, “help yourselves to breakfast. I’m off to bed, night shift has me worn out.”

“Night dad” Jared said his voice trailing off awkwardly. Once Chuck had closed the door behind him Jensen turned and buried his face in his pillow, groaning loudly, “Oh man that was embarrassing.”

Jared nodded in agreement, still not over the shock of it. His dad knew he’d slept with Jensen, his dad knew that Jensen had stayed over. Jensen’s dad knew too, oh god. Jared copied Jensen and groaned loudly into his pillow. Eventually their eyes met and both boys burst out laughing. It took a few minutes for them to calm down, but when they did Jared sat up and  passed Jensen a coffee. “Here, no point letting it go to waste!”

Jensen took the cup and sipped it gladly, smiling over the rim of the cup as Jared did the same.

  
**Chucks Journal February 8th** \- At least we can say the suppressants had no adverse effects on Jared. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't parents so embarrassing... :-)


	25. Friday 13th Feb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with a hint of plot.

It was lunch time and Jared was heading to met Jensen in the cafeteria. He was starving, since coming off his suppressants he’d swear his appetite had doubled. As he made his way along the corridor two dark haired girls crowded him, stopping him in his tracks. To move on he’d have to push past them which would be rude, you didn’t push girls. This was something that was also happening more, before he’d had guys (omega’s mostly it turned out) trying to sniff at him but now the beta females were at it too. Jared tried to be polite, but he was running out of patients. It should be clear to everyone that he and Jensen were as good as a mated pair and to just back the fuck off already.

Jared let his annoyance show through this time, huffing a decidedly pissed off type sigh as the girls attempted to flutter their eyelashes at him. “Yes?” he was being abrupt and rude he knew, but he was hungry and they were keeping him from not only food but Jensen too.

“Come sit with us this lunch time, pleeeease Jared?” Meg, Jared thought her name was, rubbed at his arm as she spoke, her voice all whiney and annoying.

“Sorry ladies” Jared spoke firmly, allowing no room for argument,  “but I’m with Jensen.” With that he did push passed, bored by their simpering.

When Jared entered the cafeteria Jensen looked up immediately, his scent had been getting stronger everyday, or at least Jensen claimed it was, and his boyfriend seemed to be able to pick it out of a crowd with little difficulty. Jensen smiled at him and Jared’s bad mood just melted away.

Having grabbed some food Jared made his way over to Jensen and the rest of their friends. Benny slapped him on the back and commented on the amount of food on the tray. Jared just shrugged claiming that he was a growing boy and to stop with the judging. Felicia laughed and stole a chip. Jensen pressed in close and scented his boyfriend quite deliberately. “Meg and Ruby?” nodding Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen’s neck. “You’d think they’d learn.” Jensen muttered wrapping his arms around his boy, making sure his own scent over wrote that of the harpies as he’d taken to thinking of them.

From there the conversation moved on, Red excitedly telling them about all the cool things that were going to be at the valentines party she was throwing the following night. Jared and Jensen had agreed to go reluctantly, having originally planned to just stay home, light the fire and snuggle up. Red had decided they were too young for such old mated couple behaviour and had basically dared them into turning up.

After school the boys headed to Jared’s, on route Jared spotted Meg and Ruby leaning in to the driver’s side of a strange car. He didn’t get a good look at the driver but what ever he was saying seemed to really tickle Ruby, who threw her head back and laughed. By the time they got home, grabbed some food and started on homework Jared had forgotten what he had seen.

By the time he was stretched out on his bed, face buried in his pillow,  Jensen’s cock buried deep in his ass Jared had forgotten that Ruby and Meg were people who existed, let alone people who existed who he had seen acting oddly.

Later as they lay tangled together on the bed Jared tucked his head in under Jensen’s chin and enjoyed the sweet scent of his boyfriend's skin. “You smell like gummy bears.” he stated, causing Jensen to chuckle.

“Do I now?” Jensen drew in a deep breath savouring Jared’s newly freed scent, “You smell like apple pie and vanilla ice cream.”

Jensen grinned down and Jared, loving how his alpha boyfriend seemed to enjoy to wrapping  himself around Jensen and holding on tight. Thinking about how much he loved Jared got Jensen to thinking about mates, proper marked mates. Maybe if they were properly mated the likes of Meg and Ruby would back off permanently.

“Jared?” Jensen’s questioning tone had Jared raising his head and an eyebrow in response.

“When do you suppose we should mate, like officially I mean. You mark me, I mark you.” It wasn’t traditional for omega’s to mark their alpha’s but Jensen knew Jared well enough to know that he would never mark Jensen unless Jensen marked him first, simple as.

Jared blushed at the question which surprised him. “What is it?” he asked curious.

Jared sat up, pulling the sheet over his crossed legs. “I asked my dad about that.” Jared lifted his head to check Jensen’s reaction, seeing his open curiosity Jared continued, “Given what happened to Dad I wanted to understand what it meant to mark someone. Dad says that to mark another is seen as a commitment akin to marriage.” Jensen nodded at that, that was exactly what he understood marking to mean. Jared reached out and took Jensen’s hands in his, “Jensen, will you marry me, and mark me?” Jared asked, his hands shaking slightly with nerves. Jensen nodded vigorously, his voice failing him as tears threatened to spill over. Jared smiled, relief evident on his face, reaching out he kissed Jensen deeply once before easing back and smiling some more. Jensen finally found his voice.

“Yes, yes Jared. I will marry you and mark you, just let me know when and where.” Jensen hugged Jared to his chest, squeezing his alpha tight. Jared laughed and hugged him back, his whole body feeling lighter now he knew where his future lay.

“Are you OK with us mating next full moon? I’m supposed to wait until you’ve seen my wolf apparently. It’s traditional.” Jared sounded a little worried at that. The idea of becoming a wolf both appealed to him and terrified him in equal measure Jensen knew.

“I bet your wolf is very impressive, but yeah I think I can handle a 3 week wait. What are your thought’s on the wedding?” Jensen was only half joking, he really wanted to know Jared’s ideas around that. Most wolves never married, mating was equivalent after all, but Jared was raised practically human so marriage was a big deal to him. As an omega Jensen never thought to be married, but right now it sounded like the best idea ever.

Jared bit his lip before answering, again showing his nerves, “I was thinking after college, that way we’d maybe have jobs and a bit of money and we could like have a proper big family wedding.” Jensen smiled at that, Jared’s family was small but Jensen’s was massive and they all loved Jared. “But we could do it sooner, if you wanted?”

Jensen lay back on the bed, both hands over his head, his chest stretched out enticingly. Jared licked his lips as he waited to hear what Jensen thought.

“Sounds like a plan, marked soon so those harpies back off. Married once we are done with college and ready for pups.” Jensen sighed happily, “It’s an awesome plan Jared, awesome.” Jensen closed his eyes as though ready for sleep but Jared called his bluff, the sheets at his boyfriend’s groin were tented, clearly it was too early for sleep.

  
Jared’s Journal entry February 13th - I’m getting married in the morning… OK not the morning, but still you get the idea. 


	26. Saturday February 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - a drink gets spiked. So unwitting drug use.

Chuck was surprisingly cool about letting Jensen stay over. So long as it was the weekend and they were up to date with school work he saw no benefit in keeping them apart. When separated they tended to be grumpy and bad tempered, together they were happy, relaxed and no task was too much of an ask. “Boys do you mind helping me rearrange the furniture in my office?”, “Sure, lead the way.” “Boys any chance you could pop to the hardware store and grab ‘insert random tool here’” and he’d get a “No problem, do you need anything else?” He’d almost started to feel guilty about using them as unpaid help.

Given it was valentine's Chuck decided to treat them to waffles with crispy bacon and maple syrup before leaving them to it and heading in to work for himself. No one else in the hospital really wanted to work valentine’s so Chuck knew he’d be as good as on his own for much of the day.

With the coffee brewed and bacon sizzling Chuck went to the hall to call up to the boys, only to be met by two sleep ruffled teenagers at the end of the stairs. “I smelled bacon” Jared announced pushing his long hair out of his face and smiling at his dad. Chuck nodded, leading them in to the bright warm kitchen. Gesturing to the boys to sit, Chuck poured two large mugs of coffee and filled his travel mug. Placing mugs and plates on the table he shrugged on his jacket, he gathered his things and headed to the door. As he turned to go he found Jared standing in front of him arms open for a hug. Placing his coffee on the counter, Chuck pulled Jared down to his level and hugged him tight. “Happy valentine's day son.”

“Love you dad, so much.” Chuck blinked back tears as he allowed his son’s words to wash over him. All the years of worry, all the moments of doubt, every single one of them were worth it for this one moment with his son. “I love you too son, so very very much.” Jared held his father tighter still, needing to impress upon him just how important he was, just how pivotal he was to Jared continued existence. After a long minute Chuck stepped back from his son, reaching up (and up) he tucked a stray lock of hair behind his son’s ear and patted his cheek affectionately. “I’ll see you both in the morning. Enjoy the breakfast and the party.” Smiling he grabbed up his coffee and headed out.

“Your dad is an awesome dude.” Jensen proclaimed once Chuck was out of earshot.

“He’s the best.” Jared agreed tucking in to his waffles, trying to figure out how his dad got the bacon just so.

“Do you think he’d kill us if we tried to set him up?” Jared had been thinking about it for a while, he was so happy now he’d found Jensen, he’d love for his father to find the same.

“I don’t think it works that way Jared.” Jensen thought about it some more, “I think given everything that happened to him, it would have to be his choice. No matter how good intentioned we were I don’t think he’d appreciate it.” Jared sighed feeling a little defeated, he knew Jensen was right, but it didn’t stop him wishing.

“Hey you.” Jensen called to his boyfriend, tapping his bare foot under the table with his own. “Chin up, your Dad is happy. He has you, he has me and all my family. He has a whole pack backing him up now. He’s good.”  Jared smiled brightly, Jensen was right, he’s dad was happy. Jared loved how Jensen and his family had welcomed his father into the Ackles pack. Jared was the Alpha’s son’s mate so he got automatic entry as such, but it was nice to know his father was welcome too.

After a leisurely breakfast the boys relaxed on the couch marathoning season 5 of Mythical, arguably the best season, before showering and dressing smartly for an early dinner out before heading to Reds.

Jensen just stared as Jared shrugged on a short fitted black leather jacket over his black and grey plaid shirt and black jeans. As he straightened he noticed Jensen’s intense stare, “What I do?” Jared asked puzzled.

Jensen pressed close to Jared, holding his face in both hands before pressing their lips together in a firm chaste kiss. “What gives you the right to look so hot in leather?”

Jared was at a loss for words, surely Jensen understood that he was the hot one, not Jared? Jensen with his perfect hair, and amazing green eyes, his hard as fuck chest, currently clad in a dark green button down shirt, his bow legs that Jared just loved being pinned under. “Don’t be silly, it’s just a jacket. Now you on the other hand, you are hotness personified.” as he spoke Jared dipped his head and kissed Jensen softly on the lips, reluctant to do more incase they never made it to dinner and or missed Red’s party. Jared slipped his hand in Jensen’s and tugged him to the door.  Laughing Jensen allowed Jared to lead him.

Dinner was delicious, they boys choose to go to an Italian restaurant as it meant you could have a posh meal but still order pizza. By half ten they were on route to Red’s, walking hand in hand, exchanging kisses every other step.

The party was in full swing when they arrived, Red leading a group of their senior classmates in karaoke. As soon as she spotted Jensen she pulled him over, thrusting a mic in to his hand and demanding he join in.  Jared sat, fascinated for several minutes, enthralled by his boyfriend's voice until Benny tugged him into the kitchen for a chilli eating competition that he thought sounded like fun. Jared figured it was worth a go seeing as the prize was a fifty dollar voucher for Jensen’s favourite diner.

Jared knew small chillies were the most potent, he stared at the small green vegetable for several seconds before taking the smallest bite allowed. Instantly his eyes watered, and his mouth burned. Someone thrust a cup into his hand, unthinkingly Jared downed the contents, desperate to cool the raging fire in his mouth. As he gasped in relief he turned to hand back the cup only to see Ruby smiling at him coolly, instantly he knew something was wrong. He thought back to their encounter in the hallway, seeing herself and Meg by that car. Glancing around he saw Meg texting furiously, when she looked up and caught his eye she smirked at him before turning away hurriedly.

Not knowing what had been done to him, but knowing that something bad was about to happen, Jared pulled away from Ruby who had wrapped a hand around his bicep. He headed back to the sitting room where he’d left Jensen earlier. Relief flooded through him as Jensen walked toward him down the hall. Jensen reached for him, Jared all but collapsing into his arms. “What happened?” Jensen knew something was wrong, Jared looked completely stricken and his scent was off, instead of sweet vanilla ice cream it was as though the cream had soured.

“Ruby, my drink. Feel funny” Jared said as he held on to Jensen his nose now buried in his boyfriends neck, his suddenly hard cock pressed against Jensen’s thigh.

“Fuck, so not good.” Jensen pulled Jared down the hall to the guest room. Once they were inside he locked the door and had Jared lie down on the bed. Jared started pulling on his clothes as though he was over heating. Running to the ensuite Jensen poured a glass of water, tugging Jared into a sitting position he encouraged him to drink. Jared gulped down the water before collapsing on the bed, his breathing rapid.

Jensen pulled out his phone and started dialing. First he rang Benny, “Benny I think Jared has been drugged.” Once Benny finished his freak out Jensen continued,  “His alpha father is a bit of a nut job. I think he is trying to use Jared as a stud to breed more of his perfect alphas. If I am right somewhere near by there is going to be a poor unsuspecting omega who had has his or her heat artificially triggered.” More freaking out from Benny, “I know, it is all beyond cruel. But I need you and Red or some other beta to go and see if you can find them. They will be near by. Check and see where Ruby and Meg are, they might lead you to them. Thanks Benny, be careful.”

Once he had Benny tracking the poor omega he knew had to be out there, Jensen rang his father. Alastair was nearby, the pack had to be informed. Ruby and Meg’s possible treachery had to be reported. Jensen felt better having spoken to his dad, Mr A believed the effect of the drug would be short lived given the high metabolism of young alphas. Jensen just had to keep Jared calm for a few minutes, maybe half an hour while the ambulance got to them. Red’s house was a bit out of town and well given the day that was in it, there was only one on the road. Jensen left the ringing on the local police to his father and returned to Jared to see how he was doing.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Jensen petted Jareds hair as he sat beside him on the bed.

“Jensen!” Jared gasped, “I, I need you. Need to breed you. Need.” Jared turned and buried his face in Jensen’s lap, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jensen could tell that he was at war with himself. His body demanding one thing of him, but his breeding and inner self refusing to give in. Jensen rolled Jared on to his side and tucked himself in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jensen ran what he hoped was a soothing caress over his mates stomach and chest. Jared relaxed back against Jensen for a moment before his hips snapped forward and he cried out in obvious pain. Jensen held him tighter and tried to figure out what to do for the best.

He could present and let Jared take him, ease his mates pain, but he knew Jared would hate himself even if Jensen let him do it. He’d heard that a mates emissions could ease a bad rut or heat even without intercourse. For the first time in a well ever, Jensen was annoyed to not feel his slick building up. It was difficult to think sexy thoughts when your boyfriend had been drugged and was withering beside you in pain.

Determinedly Jensen ignored his mates off scent, and remembered how he’d looked early that day, all sleep rumbled and delicious before they’d headed down to breakfast. He imagined the time they’d spent before that sucking each other off. Deciding valentine’s day 69-ing should so become a tradition. He remembered how hot Jared looked in that leather jacket. Finally he felt it, easing back slightly he loosened his belt and reached a hand behind to gather the slick that was seeping out of him. Once his index finger was coated he offered it to Jared who sucked on it greedily. Jensen dropped his head to Jared’s shoulder as he waited to see if it had any effect. “More” Jared croaked out. Jensen obliged quickly, while Jared palmed his hard cock through his jeans. “Easy Jared, you’ll be OK I promise.” Jared licked and sucked the slick from Jensen’s digits, his moans a mix of pain and pleasure.

“My omega” Jared ground out at one point, before freezing and grabbing Jensen’s hands, “No, Jensen, my Jensen, my boyfriend, my love.” Jared squeezed his eyes shut and held on tight to Jensen’s hands.

Jensen didn’t know how long they lay like that but finally he heard the ambulance crew at the door. Extracting himself carefully from Jared’s hold Jensen unlocked the door. He demanded to see id from the two paramedics, not putting it past Alastair to have a backup plan of some sort. “I’m traveling with him.” Jensen stated, his stance, tone and scent brooking no argument.  

Once they were at the hospital Jensen insisted on staying with Jared. The only way he would leave the room was if Chuck was paged. Five minutes later Chuck flew into the room his face white with fear. Jensen did what he could to reassure him but it was no use. Finally a Dr Collins took over, he explained to Chuck that his son would be fine, that the chemical used to try and trigger a rut hadn’t taken a proper hold of Jared. It was designed for an unmated alpha, and even though Jensen wasn’t marked he was already Jared’s mate at heart. Jared’s body knew this and the chemical change that takes place normally after the mark is made had already happened. Jared would be fine, they had given him medication to counter the drug, he would sleep for a day or two but he’d be fine.

Chuck slumped as he realised his son was safe, he  would have hit the floor except for that Dr Collins who caught him and pulled him in close to steady him. For a moment their eyes met and Jensen could have sworn he saw sparks.

Once the commotion in Jared’s room died down, Dr Collins was called away. He promised to check in again soon. Jensen supposed he meant he’d check on Jared, but the way he watched Chuck, you’d think he meant the latter.

Chuck and Jensen settled in to two rather uncomfortable hospital chairs to wait for Jared to wake. Jensen felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out he saw a text from Benny.

“Found the omega, kid named Adam, he’s maybe 15. Said Alistair is his FATHER”

“Shit” Jensen whispered out loud drawing Chuck attention. “Sorry Mr P, it’s just, well, here.” he passed his phone to Chuck assuming correctly that he would understand what it meant.

“That fucking bastard.” Chuck practically spat out., “How could he do that to his son! Hell, his sons” Chuck was incredulous and angry. He paced the room, running his fingers through his hair in frustration and anger.

Before he could do any damage to himself or his surroundings Jared woke, distracting him. Jensen and Chuck darted to the bed as Jared blinked trying to make sense of where he was. “What I do?” he asked concerned.

“Nothing baby, you did nothing. You were given something, made you ill.” Chuck explained, or well out right lied. Jensen threw him a look that said, cop on, tell him the truth.

Sighing Chuck began again, “Alastair had one of the girls in your class spike your drink. He was trying to trigger a rut, get you to mate with the omega he had chosen for you.”

“Chosen? For me?” Jared was clearly confused.

“He didn’t seem to realise you already had a mate.” Jensen supplied by way of explanation.

Suddenly Jared’s face darkened, “I, Jenesn, did I? Did I try to hurt you?”

“No! Jared baby, no. You were talking some shit but no you didn’t hurt me not at all. You could never hurt me.” Jensen leaned over the bed as far as he could get and hugged Jared tight, needing to prove to Jared that all was well with them. While he was nice and close he took a good sniff of his mate. Jared still wasn’t back to his normal sweet smelling self but the sour cream was gone thankfully.

Jared relaxed back against the pillows, the exhaustion the doctor warned of surfacing. Chuck stood and pressed a kiss to Jared’s forehead, “sleep tight my darling boy”

Jared smiled at his father’s words, “Night dad” he muttered before succumbing to sleep.

Chuck turned to Jensen, “Stay with him please. I’m going to see what is happening with Adam. Offer him a place to stay if he needs it.” Jensen just nodded, stunned by Chucks capacity for kindness given what he’d lived through.

As soon as Chuck was out of the room Jensen lowered one of the side rails on the bed and squashed himself in beside Jared. He didn’t care what trouble he got them in, he knew from experience that Jared healed faster if he was around. Once he was settled he rested his head against Jared’s chest, relieved to be able to do so once again. Jared seemed to know Jensen was next to him. His arms came up wrapping around Jensen’s waist as he held on tight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure what tags I need to add for this. going to add drug use maybe? If I should have others please let me know. I don't want to be upsetting anyone.


	27. Sunday February 15th

When he woke Sunday morning Jared felt like himself again. Jensen was tucked up next to him sleeping peacefully and for that Jared was grateful. He tried not to think of what he had said under the influence of his alpha father’s drug, but when he did he flushed in embarrassment. Having Jensen beside him when he woke was incredibly reassuring. His boyfriend wasn’t upset with him, if he was Jared didn’t think he would have snuck into his bed and held him through the night.

As he watched his boyfriend sleep, trying once again to count his freckles, Jared heard the door to his room open and close. Turning he watched a blonde nurse enter the room, she smiled at him and checked his chart, satisfied she moved to the head of the bed and stuck a thermometer under Jared’s tongue. She picked up his wrist and counted off his pulse. Finally she seemed to notice Jensen’s presence. She smiled indulgently while tutting softly.

“I understand you are true mates?” she spoke slightly above a whisper, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy.

Jared nodded his head, “He’s my everything.” as he spoke he ran a finger gently down his mate’s cheek.   

“So I hear.” the nurse made a few notes on Jared’s chart before heading for the door. “True mates are rare, I feel honoured to have met two sets in the one day.”

“Oh? Who are the others?” Jared didn’t really need to know, but it was something to distract himself from the situation with his alpha father.

“That would be telling. The doctor will be along in an hour or so to see if he is happy to send you home or not.” Jared nodded his understanding. Turning to recount freckles he was met instead by bright green eyes staring up at him.

“Hey handsome” Jensen was smiling at Jared as he spoke, “How is my alpha doing this morning?” Jared rolled his eyes at the term alpha.

“Your boyfriend is feeling fine, thank you for asking. Nurse said the doctor will be along in an hour or so.” This new knowledge had Jensen smirking and hooking a leg over Jared’s hip.

“A whole hour huh?” he rocked forward gently his morning wood rubbing against Jared’s. Gasping Jared reached out a hand meaning to push his boyfriend away, sex in a hospital was wrong, and anyone could walk in on them, instead his hand slid down his boyfriend's chest ending up pressed against his denim clad groin.

Jensen groaned in to the touch, rutting harder against the pressure needing more. Deftly Jared unbuttoned Jensen’s jeans and slipped his hand inside, grasping the hard cock in his fist, tugging firmly. Jensen’s hips thrusting harder again, he groaned at the sensation of Jared’s hand on him. The scent of Jensen’s arousal filled the air as he slid a hand up Jared’s thigh under the hem of his hospital gown to his cock. Together they jerked each other off, kissing then groaning in to each others mouth as they tried to keep the noise down.

They came moments apart come coating their hands and stomachs. Jensen took a few moments to catch his breath before slipping out of the bed and grabbing a moist towel to clean them both up. He was just sitting back beside Jared when Dr Collins, Chuck and a second doctor they hadn’t met before knocked and entered the room.

Chuck looked anxious which immediately had Jared on alert. “What is it?” he asked, his question obviously directed at this dad.

The new doctor picked up his chart and glanced over it before speaking, “I’m doctor McCloud. There have been some developments” the new british sounding doctor absently waved a hand in the direction of Chuck and Dr Collins. Who now that Jared took a second to look properly seemed to be standing very close together, their shoulders touching. “You however appear to be fine.” his gaze swept over the two young men in the bed, “The drug your alpha parent used on you seems to have caused no lasting damage. It certainly smells like you are in working order.” Both Jared and Jensen blushed at that, Jared elbowing his boyfriend in an I told you so manner. “I’ll let your father explain the rest. Once you are ready, I will clear you to go home.”

With that Dr McCloud left the room. Jared’s attention snapped straight to his father who was now standing beside his bed, Dr Collins apparently glued to his side.

Dr Collins took hold of Chuck’s hand before he spoke, “Your father and I, it would seem that we are true mates.” Chuck nodded, confirming what the dark haired doctor was saying.

Jared’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Dad has worked here nearly 6 months, how come you’ve only discovered this now?”

Chuck spoke up then, “Dr Collins works in the ER nearly exclusively, I am on the wards. We met last night for the first time. Though I’ve heard the ER nurses gossiping about him plenty.”

“What do the gossips say?” Jared all but demanded, it seems he had a protective/possessive alpha streak after all.

Chuck smiled at his son’s insistence, “They say he is hot, they wonder how he is still single. They regretted their insensitivity once they realised he was a single dad of two, who lost his beta wife in tragic circumstances.” Jared’s face was filled with remorse once he realised what his father was saying. Poor Dr Collins, that can’t have been easy.

“I’m sorry Dad, I was being a jerk.”

Before Chuck could respond Dr Collins spoke, “It’s OK, I understand that it will be difficult for you to share your father with me, and eventually my children. All I ask is that you give me a fair chance.”

Jared already felt bad for being so insensitive, Dr Collins’ understanding only made it worse. “I’m sorry Dr Collins, I swear I’m not some brat of a teenager.” The last thing Jared wanted to do was push this guy away, his father deserved to be happy, he just needed to learn to trust Dr Collins.

“If even half of what your father has told me is true I would say you are an exceptional young adult and a credit to him.” the sincerity of Dr Collin’s tone had Jared blushing, he never had learned to take a complement.

“Thanks” he mutter a fresh blush creeping up his neck and face as he realised his boyfriend was sitting beside him in the bed and he had just met his step father of sorts. Jared glanced Jensen’s way but he just shrugged.

“It’s not like they didn’t know I stayed here last night.”

“Speaking of last night,” Dr Collins began, “I must say you both impressed me greatly.” Both boys looked at Dr Collins, their head’s tilted in question, “Jared you showed incredible restraint. The drug your alpha parent gave you is both highly illegal and highly potent. The fact that you were able to restrain yourself and keep yourself in check with only the merest amount of your mates essence shows remarkable self control and strength.” Turning to Jensen he added, “The faith you showed in your mate by staying with him when you were at risk like that, I have never seen such bravery in one so young.”

Jensen shrugged “Jared would never hurt me, I was never at risk.”

Dr Collins turned to look at Chuck then, “I hope in time you can trust me as much as Jensen trusts your Jared.”

Chuck dropped his gaze to the floor, “I need time.” he whispered sadly.

Dr Collins moved slowly, releasing Chuck’s hand before stepping closer and hugging his new mate. Chuck allowed the action, making no attempt to back away, but Jared who knew him well could see he was tense. Once Dr Collins was holding him close Chuck relaxed, his own hands coming up to circle his mate's waist loosely. For the first time in nearly 19 years Chuck had allowed someone other than his son close.

Jared watched as Dr Collins held his father gently, his eyes filling with tears as he realised what he was seeing. The tentative trust his father was trying to place in the doctor it was so sweet, Jared prayed it would last.

Not long after Jared dressed and gathered his things, as they left the hospital he thought to finally ask, “Did they catch Alastair? What about Adam?”

  
  


**Jared’s Journal February 15th**

So valentines sucked, being drugged sucked. Finding out your Alpha parent is an even bigger  dick than you thought, yeah that sucks too.  Hearing he evaded the police and is MIA again, suckiest thing ever.

Finding out you have a half brother - doesn’t suck, even if the circumstances do. I get to met him in a few days, his name is Adam. They are not sure yet if the drugs will have fucked him up like they did dad. I hope not.

Seeing your dad with his mate doesn’t suck either actually, it is weird though, but I guess it will get less weird with time.

Waking up next to your boyfriend never sucks, even if it is in a hospital.

 

**Chuck’s journal February 15th**

Alastair attacked Jared, I was waiting for it to happen and now it has. I do not know what I should do, how do I keep him safe?

Misha (Dr Collins) and I are mates. He says he wants to help keep us safe.

I never expected to find my mate, I know I am only 37, but given everything it seemed so unlikely. Misha doesn’t care that won’t function normally, with two pups of his own, Jared and possibly Adam if he wants to join us, he maybe right in saying we have enough to be getting on with.

 

**Jensen’s Journal February 15th**

Next valentines I am going to insist that Jared and I lock ourselves in our room and stay there until February 15th.

 

**The Journal of Misha Collins MD - February 15th**

I met my true mate - he is a charming slightly scruffy nurse with a grown son. His name is Chuck. I never expected to find him, in a way I am sorry that my late wife Hannah will never know him. Yet at the same time accept that were she still of this world I would never have moved to Wolf Grove and I would therefore have never met Chuck. It is funny how the world works.

I looked in on my sleeping children when I got home tonight and for the first time in a long while I did not fear for their future. Chuck’s son Jared is remarkably well turned out and I now know with Chuck’s help I will be able to raise happy children, who love  and care for others easily. They will not be crippled by my lack of social skills but will hopefully take after their eventual step father and son(s?).

The only grey cloud on the horizon is Chuck’s son’s father Alastair, I hope the police catch up with him soon. He seems unbalanced and possibly desperate, a potentially lethal combination.  


	28. Monday 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had bottom Jensen - skip to the end if that's not your thing or if you are looking for plot. This chapter is mainly smut.

Before Jared arrived home Sunday evening Mr A the pack alpha (Jensen’s dad) had arranged for him and Chuck to be guarded pretty much twenty four seven. Once he was settled back in his bed, (Chuck insisted) Jensen went to head home. It was a weeknight technically and there were rules. Before he could exit the room Jared grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving.

“You’re staying.” Jensen’s eyes widened at the order.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jared didn’t order him about he wasn’t that type of alpha, Jensen wouldn’t want that kind of alph. For a moment Jensen worried the drug had had a lasting effect.

Taking a breathe Jared tried to explain, “Mr A is focusing all the packs efforts on keeping me and Chuck safe. But I think Alastair will come after you.”

Jensen could see Jared’s fear clear on his face, in fact he could nearly scent it, but he couldn’t understand it. “Why would he come after me? It’s you he wants.”

“He knows now that I have a mate. I don’t think he did before. If he had asked the girls if I was mated, they’d have said no. They consider you a minor distraction or something, they don’t get that you are everything to me.” Running his hands through his hair exasperating Jared struggled to make himself understood. “Alastair drugged Adam, the girls were to take me to him. But I broke away and went straight to you. If Alastair were to grab you he’d get me by default, because there is nothing I wouldn’t do to get you back safe.”

“Is this because I’m an omega Jared? Because I can take care of myself.” Jensen didn’t like it when people implied omegas were weaker, it was a sore spot with him at times.

“No!” Jared all but shouted, “No it’s because you are my boyfriend, my mate, my everything.” Standing up all in Jensen's face he continued, “If it was the other way around, and I was the omega and you were the alpha, I would be saying the same thing. He wants me to breed, if I was an omega he’d want me breed, either way you are at risk, and I will not sit here surrounded by god only knows how many guards, when my boyfriend, my mate, my everything is left unprotected!” Jared was shouting now, and maybe that is what got through to Jensen.

Jensen realised that Jared maybe had a point, Alastair just wanted Jared to breed, perhaps the with who didn’t matter to him. Even if it did Jensen knew he was considered quite the catch, if Alastair did even a minute of research he would be able to find out that Jensen was descended from a long line of pack alphas. “OK, ok, I’m sorry, I hear what you are saying.” Jensen rubbed Jareds upper arms trying to calm him. “Give me a sec.” Jensen pulled out his phone pushed a few buttons and waited a beat or two.

“Dad, hey. I’m gonna stay with Jared until we catch Alastair.” Jared watched nervously, hoping his pack alpha was a sensible sort.

“Yeah, Jared made a very good point about me being a target, and if everyone is focused on keeping Jared, Chuck and Adam safe, I’d probably be a pretty easy one at that, so might as well stay with him that way you guys can watch us both.” Jensen laughed at something his dad said before bidding him good night.

“Alright then Jared, you are now officially stuck with me until we catch Alastair.” Jared grinned at that, and wondered would it be wrong to hope they never caught Alastair?

“Yes that would be wrong Jared, remember you already have me forever.” Not realising he had voiced his question out loud Jared blushed and ducked his head. Jensen just pressed in close and tipped Jared’s head back, his lips claiming his boyfriends in a surprisingly passionate kiss. Jared responded in kind, tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss, tugging Jensen in as tightly as possible. Eventually needing air Jared leaned out of the kiss, Jensen continuing to mark his neck as Jared asked, “Jen?”

“Want you.” Pulling back Jensen  he slid his fingers through Jared’s hair, and added“It’s just I know you don’t do the whole possessive alpha thing but the shouting and the ‘do anything to get me back’, yeah kind of a turn on.”

“Oh” was all Jared got out before his boyfriend was kissing him again, walking him back to the bed as he did so. Jensen pushed his chest gently, Jared landed on the mattress with an “umph”. Before joining him, Jensen toed off his boots and socks, and eased his jeans down his legs to the floor. Jared watched all this with growing desire, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Jensen tugged Jared’s runners (sneakers) and socks off, tugging at the foot of Jared’s jeans when he was done. Taking the hint, Jared opened his jeans, tilting his hips up so Jensen could tug them off. His boxers slid down a bit but stayed on, tantalizingly low on the hip.

Jensen climbed on to the bed, crawling over Jared, boxing him in with his arms and legs. Arching up Jared captured Jensen’s plumb lips with his own, an arm sliding around Jensen’s neck and pulling him down.

They kissed and touched, hands sliding under t-shirts, rucking them up and off. Jensen slid down Jared’s chest and teased his nipples with his tongue before sucking hard. Jared gasped as pleasure shot through him straight to his thickening cock. Jensen chuckled and turned his attention to the other one.

Jared caught Jensen’s shoulders and rolled him until Jensen was pinned under his long frame. Jared dragged his hands down Jensen’s chest, gently squeezing his nipples until they pebbled. Satisfied he dipped his head, laving them with his tongue before sucking as hard as Jensen had. It was his boyfriends turn to gasp and arch up in to the touch. Jared’s hands continued down Jensen’s chest to the waistband of his boxers, pausing for no more than a second Jared tugged the offending garment down to Jensen’s knees. Jensen wiggled, managing to get them all the way off with a minimal break in body contact.

Running his hands down Jared’s back Jensen slipped them straight under his boyfriend’s boxers, he cupped Jared’s round firm ass, pressing down firmly so their erections met. They rocked against one another feeling pre come drip and dampen their stomachs.

Minutes passed before Jared kissed his way down Jensen’s chest following the path his hands had taken. Jared nosed along Jensen’s tummy before kissing his way along his hard hot shaft. Jensen spread his legs wide to give his boyfriend more room to maneuver. Jared moaned appreciatively as he took Jensen’s cock in his mouth and sucked firmly, Jared’s hands caressed Jensen’s thighs as he sucked, he slid a finger in to the warm slick that coated his boyfriend’s crack. Jensen groaned and pressed his ass down trying to direct Jared’s finger in to his waiting heat, his hands on Jared’s shoulders trying to pull him up.

“Want to come on your knot babe.” Jared looked up at Jensen then, his boyfriends cock slipping out of his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva and possibly precome on his chin. Jensen thought it was the hottest his boyfriend had ever looked. Reaching down this time he successfully pulled Jared up and slammed their lips together, licking his flavour out of his boyfriend's mouth. Jared growled as he tangled his tongue with Jensen’s, using one arm to bend Jensen’s knee up and out. Jensen held himself open as Jared pressed a finger all the way in, “So amazing.” Jared breathed out against Jensen’s neck, “So tight.”

“That’s right Jared, open me up babe.” Jared did as he was told, adding a second finger and in time a third. Jensen fucked himself on Jared’s fingers, slick dripping down his ass dampening the sheets under him.

“Wow, oh god Jen, you’re so hot.” Jensen smiled up at Jared, his eyes glazed with lust, his skin shiny with sweat. Jared couldn’t hold back, positioning himself between his boyfriends legs, he lined his cock up to Jensen’s fluttering hole, pressing the head past the first ring of muscle. He paused to catch his breath but as he did so Jensen brought his legs up and around Jared’s waist, using his last vestige of strength he locked his ankles together and pulled Jared tight against him. Jared’s cock eased in, filling him beautifully. Jensen cried out in pleasure, loving the feel of Jared’s hard cock inside him. “Jesus, Jen, you’ll be the death of me!” Jared gasped out, as he grabbed Jensen’s hips to steady himself.

Jensen just smirked up at him, and raised his hips, taking Jared’s cock deeper still. Tightening his hold on Jensen’s hips Jared, took control and thrust into Jensen as firmly as he seemed to be demanding.

“Oh fuckity fuck yes!” Jensen cried out as Jared’s knot swelled and locked them together. Jared continued to rut against Jensen’s ass, as he come hard. Regaining his senses he reached out to jerk Jensen’s cock only to find it softening, come covering his boyfriend’s stomach.  

Jensen reached up and held Jared’s face between his hands, “That was fucking awesome.” he stated, voice hoarse. Jared smiled weakly nodding, feeling spent, he collapsed on top of Jensen, but quickly gathered him close and rolled them on to their sides.

“We are gross and need a wash.” Jared muttered against Jensen’s neck.

“Would it be terrible if we just slept and dealt with the mess tomorrow?” Jensen was sure he was moments away from sleep, and Jared was at least 10 minutes away from being able to untie them.

“mmm k” Jared muttered his eyelids heavy with sleep.

They regretted their laziness Monday morning, when they woke up late and all but welded together by dry come. They missed homeroom but the teachers seemed to be willing to let it slide ‘just this once’.

Chuck rolled his eyes at them as they made dinner together, bickering like an old married couple over the correct way to make a rue. Chuck had to look it up, apparently the boys were taking cooking classes.

To keep the peace they let Chuck pick what to watch after dinner, settling comfortable on the couch tucked up together.

At bedtime they climbed the stairs hand in hand.

 

**Jared’s Journal Entry Monday 16th**

Silver lining - I get to play house with Jensen. :-)

 

**Alastair’s Journal Entry Monday 16th**

They have Adam in a secure care home, and the pack alpha has a guard in place around Jared. It seems my eldest son has found his omega mate, Jensen. He wouldn’t have been my first choice, but he’ll do. Right now he seems to be sticking close to Jared, this is inconvenient. But I am nothing if not patient. 


	29. Alpha, Omega, Beta - sorry what now?

Two weeks and there was still no sign of Alastair. Jared lay on his bed hands behind his head wondering what happened next. Jensen walked in grinning at Jared as he flopped down beside him on the bed.

“What are you so happy about?” Jared asked curiously.

“Nothing much, just it’s nearly the full moon you know.” Jared did know, he couldn’t wait to mate with Jensen at the full moon, but he was nervous as fuck about the whole turning into a wolf thing.

“Does it hurt?” he asked for maybe the twentieth time, “Turning into a wolf?”

Jensen chuckled, turning on to his side so he could look Jared in the eye as he replied surprisingly patiently for a guy that had said the same thing 19 times before, “It tickles a little, but it doesn’t hurt.” As always Jared let out a long puff of air as he let Jensen’s words sink in. He believed Jensen, he did, his dad, and everyone else had described it similarly, Jared was just worried he was broken due to what Alastair did to Chuck during his pregnancy.

“What if I don’t have a wolf form?” Jensen rolled his eyes at his boyfriend for asking such a daft question, a hand dropped to the waistband of Jared’s jeans as he replied.

“Jared, you have a knot, you are a werewolf, come full moon you will shift for the first time, and truly know your whole self.”

“K” Jared muttered, wrapping himself around Jensen, tucking his head under his boyfriend’s chin. “Can I see your wolf?” Jared had also asked this question 20 times, but Jensen’s answer was the same.

“I’ll show you mine when you show me yours.”

“Spoil sport” Jared huffed against Jensen’s chest. Jensen chuckled, hugging his boyfriend tight, Jared was just so adorable when he acted all childish. They lay in a comfortable silence for some time, Jared counting off the beats of Jensen heart before he randomly asked, “What do you want to be when you grow up Jensen?”

Jensen pulled back so he could look Jared in the eye, “Haven’t we covered this yet?” Jared shook his head no.

“Oh, I want to try for Pack Alpha.” Jensen said this without a hint of irony or sarcasm. Jared just stared back at him. “What?”

“You’re an omega Jensen, surely that means you can’t be Pack Alpha?” Jared thought Jensen would make an awesome alpha, certainly he seemed more suited to it than Jared, but surely the clue was in the name.

“What of it? Pack Alpha is a just the job title. It doesn’t actually describe the gender of the wolf in the role.” Jensen explained patiently.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense actually. Kind of like how a chairman could be female or whatever.  How do you become Pack Alpha?” Jared realised he actually hadn’t a clue how the pack was governed.

“Well generally you need good social skills, a keen sense of justice, a background in politics or law enforcement is useful. And you essentially apply for the job like you would any other. The Pack Alpha term is a bit like a presidency, only it is the council who accepts nominations and votes on who gets the position. If the pack strongly objects of the selected candidate there are procedures that can be put in play to prevent their taking the role.And the whole process is repeated. Term is like 7 years, but you can be re-elected. Most Alpha’s serve 2 or 3 terms at most. This is my dad’s second term. He’s a beta by the way, my mom is the alpha in our family.”

Jared let all that settle before asking, “If you become Pack Alpha, would I be like the first lady?” well Jensen had said it was like the presidency, so Jared couldn’t understand why he was laughing so hard.

“Oh man I just had a picture of you in a Jackie O style hat, oh god.” Jensen took several deep breaths trying to calm himself. “Sorry, ehem, actually, yes sort of, you’d be my beta. And you being the amazing person that you are would strengthen my case for Pack Alpha.”

“Would I have to study politics?” Jared didn’t think he’d like to study politics.

“Na man, languages would be useful, but whatever you want is cool”

Jared was thoughtful for a long while, before finally admitting  “I kind of think I want to be a teacher.” He’d been to a lot of schools and exposed to lots of teaching styles, he felt he knew what worked and what didn’t, he kind of hoped he’d be able to be able to do some good teaching.

Jensen smiled down at him and kissed his forehead, “You’ll make as amazing teacher, and luckily that is a perfectly acceptable job for a Pack Beta.” Jensen was grinning now as Jared glanced up at him uncertainly.

“You sure?”

“Totally, we are going to rock this pack.”

Jared smiled, his relief showing on his face. He certainly didn’t want to stand in the way of Jensen’s dreams, and it was nice to know he might even be an asset.

“Jensen?”

“Yes Jared.”

“You know how you said your heat started arriving early since I moved here?”

“I do.”

“Do you think that will happen again, or do you think it will be the full moon that causes it now that we’re together I mean.”

Jensen seemed to think about it for a bit before replying, “Dad asked Dr Collins about it actually, he said wait and see. Though he added, if my heat is early you’re rut will most definitely be triggered so we could end up mating and you wolfing out a day or two early.”

“But like, they’re not worried about that, like if it happens a day or two early, we will still be fine?” It was bad enough knowing you’d shift into a wolf, it was worse not being sure when that might now happen. March 5th was the latest possible date, at least he knew that much.

“Oh yeah, perfectly. Our wolves will be happy so it’s all good apparently.”

Jared tried to convince himself he was reassured, but he decided what he needed was a distraction. He wiggled until he was at Jensen’s waist, he tugged his boyfriends sweats and boxers down with a firm tug as he pressed his face against the sensitive flesh of Jensen’s tummy, rubbing his stubbled cheek against the soft flesh. Above him Jensen giggled and gasped, Jared’s gently caress tickling his tummy. Jared kissed the nipped at the warm skin before nosing down to the blond hairs at the base of Jensen’s cock. He breathed in deeply, savouring his boyfriends sweet scent.

Jensen dropped a hand to Jared’s hair and gently petted his boyfriend as he took his half hard cock in his mouth and breathed life into it.

Jared placed a hand at Jensen’s hip, pushing him on to his back. Jensen spread his legs wide, giving his boyfriend all the room he’d need. Jared sighed happily as recaptured Jensen’s cock in his mouth.

Jensen moaned and his hips thrust up of their own accord as Jared went to town on his cock. Given that Jared wasn’t one for casual hook ups ever and that Jensen was his first real boyfriend, Jensen had to wonder how it was he got so good at giving head.

Jared let Jensen’s cock slip from his mouth, looking up he met Jensen’s eye and replied “Ice pops” to the question Jensen hadn’t even realised he’d voiced aloud before resuming the job at hand.

 

 **Jared’s Journal March 2nd** \- An Omega Pack Alpha, an Alpha Pack Beta: sounds like a plan.

~~You should mention the blow job, it was awesome - Jensen~~

Ignore him, he needs sleep, or something.


	30. Tuesday 3rd March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating - this is 2500 ish words of smut, fair warning.

Jared woke feeling rested, he lay stretched out on the bed contemplating the day ahead. Nothing terribly starkling, English paper to hand up, in class test in Spanish if he remembered correctly, same old same old. His alarm clock began to chirp at him so he quickly silenced it, glancing over at Jensen to see if he needed waking up. Jared enjoying waking him up.

A glance over at Jensen proved him to be still sound asleep. Jared tugged the sheets down exposing Jensen’s freckled back and boxer covered ass. Reaching out Jared ran his hand along Jensen’s spine gently, bringing it to rest on the curve of his ass. Jensen seemed to moan at the light contact, his hips pressing in to the mattress. Jared raised an eyebrow in surprise. He knew Jensen was responsive but that seemed a bit much, he’d barely touched him. His gaze fell again to his boyfriends boxer clad ass, this time he noticed a darker patch of grey at it’s centre.

“Oh” he whispered, realisation dawning. He removed his hand just as Jensen flopped over on his back, his boxers obviously tented with yet another obvious damp patch. Jared ran a hand gently down Jensen’s chest, accidentally brushing against one erect nipple. Jensen hissed and arched in to the touch.

“Oh fuck” Jared knew his boyfriend was in heat, yet again it was early. Snatching up his mobile he rang Chuck.

“Dad?” he whispered hurriedly “Jensen’s in heat!” Jared was trying to dial back his panic but Jensen’s heat meant his rut, meant mating and wolves. It was rather a lot for an almost 18 year old.

“And you are telling me this why?” Chuck asked his voice rough with sleep.

“What do I do?” Jared pleaded.

“Jared, I’ve had to buy noise cancelling headphones since that kid moved in. Trust me you know what to do.” Jared could nearly hear his father shaking his head at his son’s ridiculousness.

“But wolves! What if I hurt Jensen?”

“Jared we have been over this. You can’t hurt him. Your wolf will not allow it, simple as. I’m going to go to Misha’s, give you guys some privacy. Matings can get loud” Chuck was giggling at that point and Jared was cranky. His dad was not being very helpful.

“I’ll tell Mr A as well. You won’t be disturbed, but the guard will be near enough. I’ll see you later Jared, enjoy!”

With that Chuck hung up, Jared could hear him down stairs obviously gathering some stuff before making a quick exit. Tossing his phone back on to his bedside locker Jared turned to face Jensen.

Jensen was still a sleep but he was biting his bottom lip, his hips rocking up in to the empty air above him. As Jared watched he once again flopped over and started humping the mattress.

Jared leaned over him, his nose dipping to the junction between Jensen’s neck and shoulder as he took a deep breath. Jensen always smelled amazing but right then he smelt like pure sex. Jared pressed a kiss the warm skin, as he ran his hands along Jensen’s sides.

“Mmmmm Jared” Jensen seemed to murmur into his pillow. Jared rocked his hips against Jensen’s thigh, his own cock rock hard.

“Jen, wake up” Jared muttered as he caressed Jensen’s warm skin. Without conscious thought Jared straddled Jensen’s thighs, leaning down over his boyfriend until his naked chest was pressed to naked back. He continued to call to Jensen as he rocked against his slick dampened ass.

Finally Jensen blinked awake, “Jared!” he gasped as he caught up with current events.

“You’re in heat.” Jared stated needlessly.

Jensen let loose a deep moan as Jared ground his hard cock particularly firmly against Jensen’s ass. “And you're hitting your rut” Jensen had a smile on his face as he spoke. It was the first time he’d go through his heat with his mate around to take care of him. He couldn't’ wait if he was being honest. He knew Jared was worried, but he wasn’t, it would be epic.

Jensen turned his head to watch as his boyfriend rutted against him, after a minute or so he decided he wanted a better view of the action. “Jared, ease up. Want to flip over.”

When Jared obeyed immediately Jensen had to bite back a giggle. Yeah, if his alpha, during the first flashes of his first rut, could obey a request that easily, this was going to be a cakewalk. As soon as Jensen was settled on his back Jared was right there straddling his thighs, arms bracketed near Jensen’s head.

“Hey” Jared whispered, his eyes locking with Jensen’s, his long hair brushing against Jensen’s cheek.

“Hey yourself.”

“I love you” Jared stated as he closed the distance between them, capturing Jensen’s plump lips in a searing kiss. Jensen arched up in to the kiss, his hands lost amongst the soft strands of Jared’s hair, a pleasure filled moan escaping his lips. Jared’s hands wrapped around Jensen’s shoulders, holding him close, as they lost themselves in the moment.

They kissed and sighed against one another's lips, hands grasping and exploring as they moved together, a thin layer of sweat coating their bodies.

Jared trailed one hand along Jensen’s side making contact with a pair of boxers he figured were surplus to requirements. Unthinkingly he ran a finger from the waistband down, the sound of ripping fabric distracting  him from Jensen’s lips.

With a tug Jensen’s ripped boxers came away from his heated body. Jared stared at them for many long seconds, his focus finally moving to his own hands. Instead of short blunt fingernails, each finger was topped by a dark brown razor sharp slightly curved claw. “What the fuck? Jensen?” panic clear in his voice.

Jared looked from Jensen to his hand and back again. Then he looked to Jensen’s waist to see if he had torn his skin, Jared felt his shoulders sag in relief when the skin appeared undamaged.

Jensen for his part seem unconcerned, he took hold of Jared’s clawed hand and pressed it to his chest, right over his heart.

Jared gasped and snatched his hand away but not before Jensen had pressed it in good and hard, dragging it across his skin in a short sharp movement.

Stealing himself Jared looked at his boyfriend's chest, stunned to see it completely undamaged. Jensen took Jared’s hand back in both of his and proceeded to kiss his now normal looking fingers one by one. “I told you, you can’t hurt me. Your wolf won't allow it. However, it found my boxers to be an inconvenient obstruction and helped you get rid of them as quickly as possible. As soon as I placed your hand back on my bare skin, poof claws gone.” Jensen was smiling up at Jared his face completely relaxed looking, the only evidence of his heat being his dilated pupils and rock hard cock.

Jared was so relieved, he now had the proof he hadn’t known he’d needed. He couldn’t harm Jensen, his wolf could never harm it’s mate. “I can’t hurt you.” saying it out loud seemed silly but it helped to finally convince him.

Jensen grinned up at him, tugged the hand he still held until Jared collapsed on top of him. “Are we gonna lay here all day or are we gonna mate?”

Jared growled at the challenge in Jensen’s voice, nipping gently at his shoulder as he sat up and reignited their earlier kiss.

Jensen ran his hands down Jared’s back and used his own claws to get rid of Jared’s boxers. Jensen didn’t even think Jared noticed, he was too intent on kissing every inch of Jensen’s neck it seemed.

Brazenly Jensen slid a hand between their bodies, reaching between his own legs and coating his fingers in his slick. He sucked the slick from his fingers before pulling Jared back in a for another mind blowing kiss.

Jared nearly lost it as the heat enriched taste of his mates slick registered on his tongue. He groaned low in his throat a whole body shiver rocketing through him as his knot throbbed painfully.

“Oh fuck, Jensen, I need, fuck I need.”

Jensen nodded his understanding, “Me too Jared, alpha, me too.” He kissed Jared again, holding his face in his hands.

Jared thought he might cry, it was just so intense. He broke the kiss, and nosed his way down Jensen’s chest and stomach, sucking his erect nipples on route, licking at the pool of pre-come staining Jensen’s flat stomach. Finally he was crouched between Jensen’s legs, Jared grasped his thighs and pushed them up and out, exposing his slick hole.

He blinked once to check what he was seeing was real; Jensen looked open, as though Jared had already spent an age prepping him. Jared dipped his head to be sure pressing his tongue easily passed the first ring of muscle, thrilled to hear Jensen cry out a litany of “Yes! Yes, more, alpha, more!.”

Jared thrust his tongue in and out rapidly, relishing the veritable river of slick that was available for him to consume. He pressed a finger in beside his tongue to test how lose Jensen was. His soon to be mates ecstatic cry of more seemed to imply now was good.

Kneeling between Jensen’s splayed legs, Jared caught them up and placed them on his shoulders, Jensen just watched as Jared tucked a pillow under his hips and lined up his cock. Their eyes locked once more as Jared pressed home in one firm snap of his hips. Jensen bucked his hips up to meet him, crying out as his body shuddered with pleasure. It felt so good, his heat was already cooling, just the knowledge that his alpha mate was going to knot him made everything feel calmer, cooler. Jared however was clearly feeling his rut now. Jensen could see him bite his lip trying to control his thrusts.

Taking pity on his mate, Jensen dropped his legs from Jared’s shoulders to his waist and wrapped them around him tightly, using his wolf strength Jensen jerked Jared forward with more force than Jared would ever allow himself use.

Jared gasped in shock, almost glaring at him mate. He was trying to be gentle here!

“You can’t hurt me.” Jensen reiterated, eye boring into Jensen’s..

“Oh” Jensen watched as Jared finally let his rut wash over him. He gripped Jensen’s hips and fucked into him with renewed vigour, even allowing his half formed knot to breech Jensen’s hole with each thrust.

“Oh fuck, Jensen, so good. So amazing.” Jared didn’t know what he was saying all he knew was that he was in heaven and everything was perfect. Jensen’s wet hole was the most amazing thing ever. His cock glided in and out so easily, yet Jensen still felt tight and hot around him, it was the most miraculous thing.

Jensen preened under Jared’s praise, he didn’t usually conform to stereotypes, but who didn’t want their mate to think fucking them was the best thing ever. Jensen arched up to meet Jared’s thrusts, praising his alpha in turn.

Jared leaned over Jensen kissing along his neck, “Mark me mate, like you promised.”

Jensen gasped, had Jared ever referred to him as mate during sex before? Fuck it did something to Jensen to hear it.

Leaning up Jensen grazed his teeth against Jared’s throat, Jared bared his neck and he stilled his thrusts, waiting.

Jensen felt his teeth elongate as he bit down on the juncture between Jared’s neck and shoulder. Jared held the back of Jensen’s head, holding his mate against him as he bit down. “Oh fuck!” Jared all but screamed out. He thought it would hurt but, fuck, it felt good. It had him thrusting hard into Jensen, his knot locking them together suddenly.

Jensen released his grip on Jared’s neck and cried out as he came unexpectedly just as Jared came hot inside him. Jensen arched his neck pulling Jared toward him while waves of pleasure still poured over him.

Instinctively Jared bit down on the spot between neck and shoulder, not even noticing his fangs descending to ensure a proper mating bite. Jensen shuddered noticeably in his arms as Jared loosened his jaw and pulled back. He licked at the mark, hoping it would heal prettier than it looked now.

Jensen dropped his head to Jared’s chest, “Oh fuckity fuck fuck that was unreal.”

Jared chuckled, hugging Jensen close, “You can say that again” he muttered against Jensen’s sweat wet hair.

Jensen glanced up at his mate almost shyly as he whispered, “I love you mate.”

The smile that split Jared’s face would stay in Jensen’s memory forever, it was so full of love and happiness. “I love you too mate.” he replied clearly.

They nuzzled each others marks, kissing them gently and licking them occasionally, as they moved to lay together and wait for the knot to deflate.

They lay in silence for quiet awhile before Jared voiced his last concern. “When do I wolf out?”

Jensen stroked Jared’s tangled hair soothingly.

“As it is your first rut, nightfall. You will need the moon to pull you out, even if it is not the full moon.”

Jared nodded his understanding, it wasn’t even midday, he had a while to wait yet. “How do you suppose we pass the time until then?”

Jensen laughed at his mate, “Serious Jared? I’m in heat, you’re in a rut, trust me it will be night in no time. But first things first, once that knot of your eases up, we are stockpiling food!”

As if on cue Jensen’s stomach let out a loud rumble, “I’m not normally so active during my heats, usually I curl up as my wolf and just sulk till it passes.”

“Oh, sorry?” Jared sounded unsure.

“Pft, don’t be sorry, that was way more fun.” He kissed the frown from his boyfriend's lips sighing contently as Jared tucked him in against his chest; a short nap, some food and round two seemed like a sound way to pass an afternoon.

 

**Journal Entry March 3rd**

It’s only lunch time but it seemed important to note not only the date but the time, J2 mated 11:11 March 3 2015.

And it was epic - **Jensen**

Yeah it totally was - **Jared**

More later probably but yeah not thinking about that yet. - **Jared**

It’ll be fine! -  **Jensen**

  
_(I hope he’s right - Jared)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	31. March 3rd - Later (part 2 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut - featuring Top Jensen.

Jared was changing the sheets on the bed while Jensen was having a shower. It was only 3 o’clock in the afternoon, several hours yet until Jared’s shift. He was trying not to think about it, instead he thought of Jensen. They’d plodded down to the kitchen for food earlier, bring snacks back with them. Eating cereal bars and crisps in bed was not the most sensible decision they’d made that day.

As he straightened up the bed Jensen walked in, naked save for a towel at his waist. Jared’s gaze roamed over his mate's body and he felt a burning need sweep over him. Not a need to knot his omega mate as the books he’d read had told him to expect, but a need to have Jensen take him, have Jensen fill him, own him in the most primitive way possible. He was a defective alpha, surely Jensen should be made aware.

Unbeknownst to Jared, the direction of this thoughts had his shoulders slumping and his chin dropping to his chest. “Jared?” Jensen called out, his head tilted as he tried to figure out what could have his mate suddenly seem so dejected.  

Jared’s head snapped up as Jensen approached him, running a careful hand down his arm, “What’s wrong?”

Jared shook his head unable to formulate a proper answer.

“Tell me.” Jensen demanded softly, now standing behind Jared, his arms tight about his waist.

Sighing sadly Jared admitted, “I’m defective, I’m a defective alpha.”

Jensen took a step back turning Jared in his arms, slowly appraising the young man in front of him. “I see no defects Jared.”

“It’s not, I mean, I don’t feel like I’m supposed to.” Jared was not sure how to put it.

“Keep going, I want to understand.” Jensen was once more standing with his arms around Jared’s waist, but this time facing his mate.

“You’re in heat, I’m in a rut, according to everything I’ve read, I’m supposed to want to do nothing more than pound you into the mattress.”

“But?” Jensen prompted.

“But I was changing the sheets imagining my being face down on the bed, and and you pounding me in to the mattress.” Again Jared’s chin dropped to his chest, “see defective.” he muttered.

Jensen cupped Jared’s face in one hand tilting his chin back up, a wicked grin stretching his lips, one eyebrow raised, “How is that a defect? You’re mated to an omega who loves your ass.” as if to prove the point he cupped it in both his hands and squeezed, “In fact you are mated to an omega who, even while in heat, is quite excited about the prospect of tossing you on to that freshly made bed and claiming your ass over and over and over again.” as he uttered the last few words he rocked his hips forward, grinding their groins together, his enthusiasm for the idea of fucking Jared clearly evident.

Jared smiled broadly at Jensen, “You sure you don't mind?” Jared groaned then, as Jensen slid his hands under his fresh underwear, pressing the flat of one finger firmly against his furled hole, ok yeah, so maybe Jensen didn’t mind.

Jensen circled his boyfriend, pressing his naked chest against Jared’s broad back, he tugged Jared’s boxers down until they pooled at the taller boys feet. Obligingly Jared kicked them off and waited. Jensen dropped a kiss to his shoulder as he pressed a hand between his shoulder blades, “On your hands and knees Jared, middle of the bed.” Jared nodded and clambered into position, his hard cock hanging ignored between his thighs.

Jensen lost his towel and climbed on to the bed, positioning himself behind Jared. He leaned over his boyfriend, kissing his mating bite before kissing a trail down his spine, until his lips were at the top of Jared’s crack. He ran his hands over his alpha’s body before needing the firm flesh of his ass, “Such as amazing ass Jared, so smooth” he sucked a mark on one butt cheek until it bloomed purple against the otherwise pale skin. “Mine” he stated, kissing the mark he’d left. Jared moaned and nodded his agreement.

Jensen spread Jared’s cheeks and licked a strip over Jared’s tight hole, his alpha whimpered and pressed his ass back against Jensen’s face seeking more. Jensen obliged licking and sucking his mate’s hole, before finally pressing his tongue passed the tight muscle. Jared panted above him, rocking slightly as he continued to seek more.

Jensen reached behind himself, coating the fingers of one hand in his slick, then using the slick digits to work Jared open. Jared groaned loudly as Jensen eased one finger deep inside him, pressing along his inner walls, stretching Jared. Jared rocked back on the digit his excitement rising, his gasps louder, his skin glowing in the late afternoon light.

Jensen slid two fingers firmly into his alpha’s ass, feeling a thrill run through him as Jared arched his back crying out in pleasure. He scissored his fingers repeatedly before adding a third finger. Jensen was rock hard and dripping at this point, desperate to fuck his alpha into the mattress as he’d promised.

Kneeling up he grabbed Jared’s hips firmly, lined his cock up and slammed home.

“God YES!” Jared screamed as Jensen stilled giving Jared a few seconds to adjust before he was pulling out and slamming back in again and again and again. Jared’s arms gave out and he collapsed face first on to the pillows. Jensen adjusted but continued to pound in to Jared.

“Oh fuck Jared, I love this, love fucking you, so fucking hot babe” Jensen was babbling, but fuck it Jared should know how awesome this felt to him too.

“So full Jen, your cock, so big, so good. Fuck!”

Jensen pulled all the way out and flipped Jared over so he would be facing him when he came, he liked to watch his alpha come on his cock.  

Jared lay back on the pillows looking dazed, “Jensen?” he asked his voice wrecked.

“Shhh I’ve got you Jared, I’ve got you, want to watch you come handsome.” As he spoke Jensen tilted Jared’s hips up and wrapped his mates legs around his waist. Jared figured it out and adjusted the angle so Jensen could fuck in to him more easily.

Jensen leaned right over Jared, wanting and needing to kiss his mate before he came. Their lips met and their tongues tangled as Jensen continued to thrust in to Jared. He buried his face in Jared’s neck, sucking on the mark he’d left earlier as he wrapped a hand around Jared’s cock stroking it lightly, squeezing the knot at the base as he felt Jared’s body tense and come hard. Strip after strip of come burst over his fist covering Jared’s stomach and chest. Not really knowing why Jensen found himself biting down on Jared’s original mating mark a second time, the bites didn’t line up exactly, more overlapped. Jensen licked them clean, pretty sure multiple bites were normal enough.

Jared cried out joyfully as he came, tugging Jensen closer pressing a kiss to Jensen’s mating mark. Jensen tensed, crying out his need to come, Jared bit down on the mark as though compelled by Jensen’s need. Jensen came hard, his hips thrusting firmly in to Jared as he marked him up inside and out, barely registering his own double marking.

Finally they collapsed on to the bed, a tangle of sweaty limbs, heaving breathing and Jared’s stomach a puddle of come.

“Earlier was awesome, and that was awesome, I figure Jared, that, we, are in fact awesome.”

Jared nodded his agreement, unable to do more than lay quietly with Jensen splayed on top of him. He felt Jensen’s cock slip from him as his mate settled in beside him, he was not ashamed of the whimper of protest that escaped, Jensen shh’d him softly and draped himself over Jared once again. Jared happily tugged his mate closer, throwing a leg over Jensen’s hip so he couldn't escape.


	32. March 3rd (part 3 of 3) Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared shifts for the first time

Jensen woke up to find himself alone in the bed, glancing around the room he spotted Jared standing naked to one side of the long window, staring unseeingly through it. From where he lay on the bed Jensen could admire the purple mark he left on Jared’s ass as well as the gold glints in his hair caused by the sun’s rays. Smiling to himself he rose silently, wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist startling a laugh out of the taller boy.

“You know if someone looked up they’d see you.” Jensen spoke quietly his lips brushing against Jared’s ear, hands aimlessly stroking over Jared’s toned stomach.

Jared shrugged, “I don’t mind if they see.”

Jensen let that bit of information settle in his mind before he replied, “You don’t mind if people see you naked?”

Jared shrugged once more, before turning in Jensen’s arms, “I don’t care if they see me naked so long as they realise what they are looking at is yours.”

Jensen found that oddly appealing, he’d never thought of himself as an exhibitionist, however if Jared was in to it, he figured he’d be easily convinced. Right now though they had other things to worry about.

“How are you feeling?” It wouldn’t be long now until Jared shifted, given his rut and their mating he would be compelled to shift as soon as the moon rose. The compulsion would only exist the first time, in future he’d be able to elect to change, just as Jensen could.

“Nervous!” Jared replied immediately, dropping his head to Jensen’s shoulder before continuing in a muffled voice, “I just need it to happen already!”

Jensen hugged Jared tightly, offering what comfort he could. “I’ve got you babe, I’ve got you. I’ll be right here with you.”

Jared nodded against Jensen’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his mating mark. Leaning back Jared took his first proper look at the mark. Tilting his head his gaze locked on the mark he spoke “Jensen?” his tone was questioning and had Jensen trying to look at his own shoulder, “Is it usual for mating marks to be gold?” Chuck’s was an ugly grey, raised and brutal looking. Jensen’s was flush to his skin and looked like two interlocking gold rings, they practically sparkled.

Jensen’s instinct said no it wasn’t usual, but he didn’t want to scare his mate, so he shrugged. “No idea” Reaching up he tilted Jared’s neck to one side to get a better look at the mark he’d made, “Huh.” was all he managed to say. Jared’s mark was smooth, not raised in any way, it looked like intersecting rings, and it shined silver. Jensen had never seen a mark like it in real life. But he’d read about ones like them in story books growing up.

Taking Jared’s hand he lead him to the mirror on the door of the wardrobe, Jared leaned close and examined his mark as did Jensen. “They are practically identical, bar the colour.” Jared whispered, “How?”

“I’m not sure” Jensen replied honestly, what was he supposed to say? “I’ve read about marks like these in fairytales? Where princes or princesses are fated to meet, fall in love and mate? Oh and yeah they usually possess additional gifts beyond shape-shifting in to wolves?” Surely Jared had enough to be getting on with today already?

Jared studied Jensen’s reflection, he was worrying his bottom lip, his eyes struggling to meet Jared’s. “You’re not sure, but you have an idea right? Jared coaxed.

Dropping his head to his chest Jensen came clean, “Yeah, it’s, well it’s like something out of a wolf fairytale.”

“What now?” Jared asked curiosity peaked.

“Like Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast, but for wolves.” Jensen tugged Jared back to the bed and told him one such story.

_Once there were two wolves, an alpha and an omega. It was love at first sniff, but the alpha’s family wanted their son to have nothing to do with the omega. The omega would taint their blood lines, they would be ostracised from the pack, thrown out. The alpha stood against his family and ran away with his omega._

_It was hard for them, they struggled to find a place to live, surviving as wolves sleeping in a cave. When the omega’s heat hit, they mated. Their marks shined bright, glinting streaks of silver and gold even in the darkest night. As wolves the pair could hear each other clear as day, their minds so connected, even over vast distances. When those who wished the pair ill kidnapped and stole the omega away, their connection allowed the alpha to track and rescue his mate._

_They were stronger and lived longer than all other wolves. They had many pups and built up a large and loyal pack. Their bond clearly blessed by the wolf moon, they lived happily ever after._

“So yeah, that’s the kind of story that goes with silver and gold marks. Haven’t heard any about interlocked marks that are also silver or gold though, so that might prove interesting.” Jensen concluded.

“Interesting in a good way?” he asked hopefully.

“Well I don’t see it being in a bad way. Silver and gold marks are always seen as a good thing in stories. A good omen sort of thing.”

“Ok then” Jared declared,slapping his thighs as he stood up, clearly decided on something, “We’ll ask Mr A and Chuck about it after the full moon, for now we’ll just get on with me turning into a wolf.” He nodded his head emphatically clearly determined to put aside the issue of the metallic marks for the time being.

Jensen rose and stood beside his mate by the window, the sun had finally set, the moon would be rising very soon.

“Will I just change all at once, or will I feel it coming on?” Jared asked his eyes glued to the sky.

“You should feel it.” Jensen thought back to his first shift aged 13, “It will start as a tingle in your lower back and work up to your neck. Once you feel your hair tingle expect a full body shiver type thing, and then poof you’ll be on four legs.”

“Once I shift, you’ll follow suit straight away right?” Jensen could hear the anxiety in his mate's voice.

“Well, I’m going to take a good long look at your wolf first, then shift.” Jensen clarified. Jared was nodding his head in acceptance, when suddenly his head shot up, eyes locking with Jensen’s.

“I think I feel it!”

“Breathe Jared, just breathe.” Jensen ran his hand soothingly over Jared’s shoulder, his eyes glued to his mate. As expected Jared shivered visibly, in the next  moment Jensen was running his hand across soft silver fur.

Fuck Jared’s wolf was massive, his head came up to Jensen’s chest and his back was long and strong looking. Currently though Jared was rubbing his massive wolf head against Jensen’s bare chest more cat like than wolf.

“Man that tickles” Jensen thought as he dug his hands through the soft fur on Jared’s wolf’s head. As soon as he thought the word tickles Jared lifted his head, ‘sorry’. Jensen heard Jared speak clear as a bell even though the wolf made no sound. “Wow! I totally heard that.” Jensen let the words fill his mind, biting his tongue to prevent himself from actually speaking.

Jared’s wolf wagged his tail happily, tongue lolling out. “And I heard that!”

“I’m gonna shift now” again Jensen thought his words as he allowed his body to shift, feeling the shiver before standing on four legs in front of Jared.

“Woah” he thought as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

“What?” Jared asked him walking over to the mirror. Jared had never seen Jensen’s wolf before but it looked normal to him. Large and golden just a tiny bit smaller than Jared’s silver wolf. Jared thought they made a handsome pair.

“I’m bigger, like way bigger than I should be.” Jensen tilted his head, the golden wolf in the mirror tilted his, Jensen flicked his tail, the wolf in the mirror flicked his. Jared pressed close to Jensen his thoughts a jumble of amazement with an undercurrent of concern.

“Is that wrong?” Jared thought to ask.

“I don’t know, I’ve never heard of a wolf changing so drastically after mating.”

“Ok, but that means mated wolves do sometimes change a bit right?” Jared was trying to get a clear picture of just how unusual his mate and he were.

“Yeah, like their fur might brighten or darken, especially around their mating mark. But I’ve never heard of a wolf growing. I’m like one and a half times the size I was.” Jensen turned a circle trying to see his whole self in the mirror.

Jared didn’t know what to think, but he could tell Jensen was surprised his thoughts clear, but he was also proud of what he saw when he looked at Jared and himself, so that was good.

“How long before I can change back?” Jared wondered.

“Any time you like now that you’ve popped your wolf cherry so to speak.”

“Ok, how do I change back?”

Jensen’s wolf barked a laugh, “Oh man, em, you just kind of will it?”

“Not helpful!” Yet suddenly Jared was back on two feet.

“Told you” Jensen stated smugly, still in his wolf form. Jared took the opportunity to run his hands through his mates fur.

“So soft” he thought to himself.

“Your fur is soft too.” came the reply he’d forgotten to expect.

Would they hear every thought the other had from now on he wondered? Again Jensen’s voice penetrated his mind.

“I think we’ll be able to learn how to project what thoughts we want and keep other thoughts to  ourselves. I mean I don’t particularly want to hear your inner monologue as you try and decide between gummy worms or gummy bears. But it might take a while”

“We’ll figure it out right?” this time Jared spoke out loud just because, “Dad and Mr A might be able to help”

Personally Jensen thought they’d be freaked out, but oh shit he hadn’t wanted Jared to worry, but fuck too late. Jensen shifted before Jared could full on panic.

“It’ll be fine! We will break it to them gently or something.”

“You said it wasn’t that unusual?!” Jared was trying not to panic but seriously!!

“Changes do happen, but mine is a bit extreme and well, our wolves are pretty damn big. But it’s fine, we were both totally in control of our wolves, it’s not like we went feral or anything.” Jared’s eyes totally bugged out.

“That was a possibility????”

“I didn’t think it was, but then your wolf was massive, and for like a nano second I thought oh shit, but then you started snuggling into me and well of course you were fine. I was fine, it will all be fine.”

“Who are you trying to convince, me or you?” Jared asked, stepping close to his mate, cupping his face in his hands.

Jensen shrugged, trying to bite back his smile. He was just happy, Jared shifted so easily, no  pain no issues caused by how he was conceived or the meds Chuck had been given. His mate was the most impressive wolf he’d ever seen. Sure people would freak, but mostly he knew they’d marvel.

Jared heard all of Jensen’s thoughts and took comfort in them, leaning forward he captured his mate’s lips, kissing him sweetly before leading him over to their bed.

Jensen smiled into the kiss, Jared’s intention clear in his thoughts. Jensen climbed in beside his mate, snatching up the duvet and tucking it in around them. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, tucking himself in against Jensen’s chest.

Jensen carded his fingers through Jared’s hair lazily, pressing a kiss to his mate’s forehead. Neither spoke, they didn’t need to, love you, love you more, no I love you more’s were exchanged silently and repeatedly until sleep claimed them.


	33. March 4th

Jensen woke before Jared on the morning of the fourth, he watched his mate sleeping for a while before trying to wake him by calling to him silently. “Jared?” he pushed the thought out, or at least he tried to.

Jared shifted in his sleep, mumbling something unintelligible. “Jared!” he tried again, his own voice louder in his head.

Jared’s eyes snapped open, “Jensen?” he called out, sitting up his eyes scanning the room for any threat. “Oh” Jared flopped back against the sheets once he registered Jensen’s grinning face, “you didn’t have to shout you know” Jared mumbled as he settled back against the pillows.

“I didn’t even speak!” Jensen replied delighted, “I called to you in my head!”

“Huh, it sounded just like you spoke aloud.” Jared turned on his side, tucking a hand under his head, staring at Jensen as he pushed his thoughts out. “We should test out this new ability, like they do in superhero movies.”

Jensen’s smiled grew wider, he nodded, “We should see how far apart it works, and we should try and block each others thoughts, and try to keep stuff to ourselves.”

So they experimented. Jensen tried reciting song lyrics to himself, in his head he tried picturing a fence around his thoughts keeping them in. It didn’t work, as soon as he got to the corus Jared was already humming ‘I see a pale moon a rising. I see a dat dat dat dat’

“Ok so maybe we try blocking again later, maybe some distance will help. I’m going to go shower you go downstairs or something” as Jared spoke he hopped out of the bed and walked his naked self to the bathroom. Jensen took a moment to enjoy the view before getting up and pulling on a pair of sweats.

Deciding he might as well do something useful Jensen set about making breakfast. Everything needed for pancakes could be found so began making the batter. In his head he could still hear Jared humming the song from before. Jensen started to silently sing a new song, “Highway to hell” and sure enough as soon as he got to the corus Jared was singing along with him. Jensen figured they’d need to wait until school or go to the woods to test the distance limit. The house was clearly too small.

Jensen was carrying the frying pan over to the stove when Jared’s new thoughts filled his mind, Jared’s filthy dirty smutty thoughts, the shock of what he heard, saw, felt nearly had him dropping the pan on his bare toes, his cock going from flaccid to hard in record time. “Fuck” he whimpered as he flicked off the stove and made his way back up stairs to the bathroom.

Jensen snatched back the shower curtain his chest heaving as he stared at his mate, gloriously naked, dripping wet, hand wrapped around his cock stroking it firmly, eyes closed head thrown back wantonly.

It took a few moments but Jared finally met Jensen’s eye, “You came.” he was breathless as he spoke, eyes locked on Jensen.

“Not yet I haven’t” Jensen grabbed up a towel and gestured for Jared to get out of the shower. Jared obeyed mindlessly his hard cock still in hand. Jensen towel dried him briskly before turning him and walking him out of the bathroom, pushing him back on to their bed. Jensen spread Jared’s legs wide and settled between them, his hand caressing his boyfriend’s strong thighs as he spoke, “You did that deliberately Jared, I know you did.” He sucked the tip of Jared’s cock briefly, Jared’s back arched up as he groaned needily.

“You’re going to make school very awkward aren’t you handsome? Gonna have me popping boners all day with your filthy thoughts.”  Jensen reached behind himself to gather some slick on  his fingers as he resumed sucking on Jared’s cock.

“I couldn’t help it, water felt so good, but knew your mouth would feel better.” Jared gasped and spread his legs as far as they would go, reaching his hands behind his knees and pulling his thighs back to expose his hole more completely to Jensen’s probing digits. “Fuck, Jensen please, need you inside me. Need you so bad.”

Jensen was so focused on the task at hand, tonguing his mates cock as he stretched him open that it took him several minutes to realise he was only hearing Jared words, not his thoughts. As soon as he realised of course he started to hear Jared’s thoughts too. They weren’t terribly coherent, but to hear a litany of “fuck, yes, more, please, love, mate, mine, need, please, oh god, yes, love, love, love, fuck” was pretty fucking awesome . Jensen found himself flicking his tongue in a particular way over and over again as Jared seemed to mentally scream for it over and over again. When Jensen finally thrust into his alpha’s hole it wasn't because he heard Jared’s whimpers but because he felt his desperation, his “please, I can’t, too much, too much, oh god, love, too much.” Jared was a wreck beneath him but honestly Jensen knew he wasn’t much better. He had no idea what thoughts Jared could read from him, maybe he was so focused on the pleasure that he still had Jensen blocked out. Figuring it wasn’t really the time for experiments Jensen just gave himself over the feeling of having his cock sheathed in his mate’s ass, basking in the love, the desire, and the trust that they shared, “Oh fuck Jared,”he thought “you, just you, you, you, you, love you, love you so fucking much.”

Jared smiled as he came hard between them “Just you too Jensen” he stroked his boyfriend's face as Jensen fucked into him once more filling him up as he came.

Once their breathing returned to normal Jensen mentioned the pancake batter. Several minutes later the mated pair were seated opposite each other a decent stack of pancakes before them.

“For a while there, during sex, I couldn’t hear your thoughts, but as soon as I realized, it was like I tuned back in.”

Jared nodded, “Yeah same here. Don't think I’m gonna have that level of focus during a Chem class or Phys Ed though.” he was smirking as he spoke, the numerous ways to torture Jensen daily running through his mind.

“Jared…” Jensen tried to sound threatening, but mainly it ended up sounding like a moan. The things Jared had planned, fuck, Jensen was gonna fail senior year.

He dropped his head to the table in a resigned fashion, Jared just laughed and ruffled his hair. “It’ll be fine, I’m sure you’ll figure a way to block me out eventually.” His smirk just seemed to grow and his dimples seemed to deepen as he spoke.

Jensen hopped up from the table decided, “Right lets try the woods. I’m gonna ring dad, make sure the guards know to follow us.”

For a second Jared was confused, “You want to have sex in the woods, is this a heat thing?”

It was Jensen’s turn to laugh, “No Jared, it’s a lets see how far apart we’d need to be if we’re to ever pass an exam again!”

Jared pouted, “I don’t like being apart.”

“Me neither, but if we’re to get married and have pups after college, we both need to make it to college, so we need to figure this out!”

Jared huffed but agreed Jensen had a point.

After a quick call to Mr A the pair grabbed coats and bundled themselves into the car. Focusing on driving was not sufficient to block out Jared, Jensen found out. But at least Jared was trying to keep his thoughts innocuous. Jensen was basically getting “car, bench, cute dog, car, are we there yet? car, car, is that still the same car, car, ooh nice truck, car”

Jensen laughed, he was pretty sure Jared was getting little more than “road, stop, indicate, gears” from him so it was fair enough.

He did remember Jared’s comment about the same car though, so Jensen had them sit for a few minutes after they parked up to make sure they weren’t followed. He saw his dad’s guards pull in and decided they were good to go.

To test their telepathy Jensen had Jared go with Rufus in one direction and he went with Victor in the other. They had agreed to walk for five minutes, mentally call out, see if they connected before moving further apart. After half an hour and what his phone showed as being a little over a 2 miles Jensen could still hear Jared clearly. “This is insane, I can’t believe it, as soon as I think where’s Jensen, I feel like I could pinpoint you on a map.” Jared was feeling dizzy at the seemingly unending connection they shared.

“Yeah, I’ve never heard of it being like this. I mean I can hear you now and when you’re in wolf form even though we are literally miles apart. Oh PS turning around and heading back to you now, Victor figures there is no point going further afield.”

“You told him?”

“Yeah, he wanted to know what we were up too, figured I’d see what he thought of it all.”

“And?” Jared practically shouted, his desire to understand almost palpable.

“Yeah, he’s never heard of a connection working over long distances either. I didn’t mention about the wolf thing, you know how we are both massive, or the gold and silver marks.”

Jared wondered at Jensens reticiance.

“I want to show our parents first Jared.”

“Oops” Jared chuckled, “ it’s weird not having any private thoughts. I wonder if it is deliberate, like no way we can hide anything for our mates ever.”

“Well now, that’s not 100% true is it?” Jensen allowed a flash of their morning’s love making flow through his mind.

“Bastard!” Jared ground out as he tried to push the images out.

“Payback baby!” Jensen laughed.

They finally met back at the car, the two boys flushed in the face. They hoped their guards would put it down to the fresh air but truly it was down to the half hard cocks caused by a mental game of one upmanship that followed Jensen's initial tease.

“You boys heading straight home?” Rufus asked.

“Yes sir” they both replied immediately. Rufus nodded and climbed into his truck with Victor. With a salute they drove off.

Jared expected Jensen to move around to the drivers side, but instead he opened the back door of his car and motioned for Jared to enter. As he climbed in Jared cast an eye around the parking lot, it was deserted save for them. He grinned unbuttoning his jeans as he settled himself in the back seat.

Before Jensen followed him, he shrugged out of this jacket and tossed it on to the front seat, he also opened his jeans’ before following his mate, closing and locking the door behind him. Jensen settled himself on Jared’s lap, grinding their cocks together as he wrapped his arms around Jared’s shoulders and pulled him tight against him.

Jared kissed Jensen as though his life depended on it, he was so turned on it hurt, the preview screening Jensen had provided on the way back to the car spurring him on. Jensen wanted his knot, here and now if you please. Of course Jared pleased, satisfying Jensen was his number one priority. They pawed each other desperately, perhaps the following days full moon increased their fervour , regardless they grabbed and grappled as though they would never find release.

Jared’s thighs were damp with Jensen’s slick, his fingers drenched in it.

Jensen kicked off his boots, kneeling up over Jared, bent awkwardly, to wiggle out of his jeans. His ass finally accessible he positioned himself over Jared’s turgid cock, sliding down over it with practised ease. Both boys sighed as they connected, their frantic movements gentling.

Jared grasped Jensen’s ass, messaging the firm flesh as Jensen rode him expertly. The car windows steamed up and it rocked slightly as they pressed kisses to over heated flesh, Jensen’s hands tangled in Jared’s long hair.

Jared thrust up once, his knot slipping easily past Jensen’s rim. Jensen ground down against Jared’s knot, the resulting jolt of pleasure pulled a long low moan out from deep within him. Jared held Jensen even tighter, trapping his mates cock between their chests.

Jensen groaned yet again, this time coming hard over Jared’s stomach and rucked up t-shirt.

The pressure of Jensen’s channel tightening on his knot had Jared throwing his head back and coming harder than he’d ever before (or so it seemed).

“Fuck!” they ground out simultaneously as they all but collapsed against one another. Jared stroked his hand over Jensen’s broad back, chuckling as Jensen’s thoughts filled his mind once more.

“If every full moon is like this we are so screwed!” Jared huffed a little before continuing, “I love you more than life, but fuck, how are we meant to keep down jobs if we can’t keep it in our pants for 2 hours?” He shook his head against Jensen’s shoulder, his own shoulders rising and falling as he continued to chuckle.

“On the up side, I was too busy riding you to actually register what you were thinking, so maybe we’ll figure that out at some point. And if we can keep our dirty thoughts to ourselves we might be able to make it from breakfast to dinner without having sex. If we can do that we’ll totally be able to hold down jobs.”

“Yeah” Jared scoffed, “assuming they never require overtime, Mr I want to be pack alpha.”

Jensen laughed, yeah, that might be a problem.

 

It took a while for Jared’s knot to go down, once it did they made their way home. There were several cars outside the house when they got there. Straight away Jared could see Chuck sitting on the doorstep with his head in his hands. Mr A looked to be pacing frantically, phone glued to his ear. Jared glanced and Jensen who seemed to know his thoughts before he’d even properly completed thiem. Alastair must have done something.

They exited the car quickly, making straight for their respective fathers, “What happened?” Jared asked Chuck, as he reached down to pull the man up from the step.

Chuck’s eyes widened in shock, “You’re here! Jared!” Chuck grabbed Jared to him and hugged him tightly. So tight in fact that Jared had to squeak out a request to be let go.

“Alistair” Chuck scrambled to explain, “he grabbed Adam, and he was in our house. Stuff is strewn everywhere, and you weren’t here.” Chuck struggled to catch his breath as Jared just pulled him in close.

Unthinkingly he reached out to Jensen with his mind, “Jen?”

“Apparently when they found the house empty the called our guards, who said we should be back, but yeah, we were delayed, and em well it’s not just stuff strewn everywhere, blood too apparently.”

“What?” Jared asked stunned.

“Yeah, his own they think, Chuck thought it was yours, bloodlines and all that.”

“Oh fuck” Jared thought pulling his father in tighter.

“Yeah, so Dad’s mad we didn’t come straight home, but also thinks maybe we should be happy we didn’t come straight home. They are not sure of the timeline, but I suspect he saw the guards leave expected us to follow, went here, we never showed. In temper he trashed the place, and to spite us he grabbed Adam.”

“Sounds about as logical as anything else the man has done.” Jared concluded.

“So yeah, tightened security and fun times ahead. Dad’s called in members of a neighbouring pack to help with the guarding and the search for Adam.”

“Maybe we can talk them into using me as bait.” Jared mussed.

“Ahem, I can hear you, don’t even think about it!”

“Opps!”

 

Awhile later the Padalecki's took a few essentials from the house and went to Dr Collins’ place. Jensen tagged along because, well they were mates and it was full moon tomorrow and yeah not a good time to separate them.

Once they were settled Dr Collins ordered pizza, as they ate he commented on how quiet the boys were. Jared and Jensen exchanged a guilty look. They’d been talking with their mouths full essentially, just not audibly. Another look was exchanged as well as a silent discussion on what to tell them.

Eventually Jared pulled down the neck of his shirt and showed off his mark, Jensen sighed and did the same. As expected Dr Collins and Chuck both gasped, their eyes widening comically.

“Well I never” Dr Collins rose from his seat to take a closer look. “May I?” he asked with his hand hovering over Jared’s mark. Jared nodded. Dr Collins gently pressed against the mark. He jumped back immediately when Jensen growled threateningly. “Interesting.” He turned to Jensen, hand raised in question, again a nod, again a growl, this time from Jared. It was like they could feel their mates mark being touched, and nope that was not allowed.

“Hmm, anything else?”

Both boys stood, “We’ll be back, just don’t freak” Jensen warned as they left the room. In the hall the stripped their clothes and shifted, trotting back into the sitting room on giant yet oddly silent paws.

“Oh my good god” Chuck was on his feet and backing slowly away. Jared sat and whined at his father, trying to get him to understand, trying to reassure him that he was not a threat, that he was still Jared.

“Oh my good god” this time Chuck was moving closer, “I can hear you Jared” he tapped the side of his head, “in here!” Jared’s wolf grinned, it’s tongue lolling out.

“Can you hear Jensen?”

Chuck turned and gasped, “I can!” Chuck’s face was full of wonder.

Dr Collins looked terrified and confused, it was an amusing combination. “What is going on?”

“Can’t you hear them?” Chuck asked.

“Apparently not, but then telepathy is the stuff of legend. Are you saying Jared is speaking to you?”

Chuck nodded, “Jensen too. Maybe it’s limited to pack, this town was always my pack, but you’ve only moved here. I wonder…” Chuck trailed off, looking at Jared expectantly.

Jared wined, he couldn’t hear his Dad’s thoughts, only Jensen’s.

“Oh well, it’s magical enough knowing you can talk to me even like this. You make a fine wolf Jared, a very fine wolf.”

“Yes” agreed Dr Collins, “A very large wolf it must be noted.”

Jared threw him a dirty look before turning back to Chuck, “Your boyfriend just said I’m fat.”

Chuck ruffled Jared’s fur, “He did not, he was just stating the obvious, that you and Jensen are very impressive wolves.”

“I grew” Jensen informed Chuck, “I was much smaller than this before we mated.”

“You were smaller?” Chuck was stunned once again, and Dr Collins intrigued.

“He was smaller?” Dr Collins asked.

Jared and Jensen exchanged a look, excused themselves to Chuck and several minutes later came back human and dressed.

“I was much smaller before, Dr Collins, once we mated I grew to match Jared’s wolf or  something.”

Dr Collins was nodding furiously and muttering to himself, “Amazing, never before, in real life? But surely? Maybe the chemicals? But then why Jensen too?” He was pacing the room while the others looked on. They left him at it for a few minutes before calling out to him.

“Oh sorry, just trying to form a hypothesis.”

“Any ideas then Doc?” Jensen asked, he wished his Dad was here, he’d know something, or at least know someone who’d know something.

“Several, each one as implausible as the next.”

Chuck stood, brushing non existent fluff from his jeans he declared it bed time. There would be time enough for theorising in the morning when Mr A would join them.

Reluctantly Dr Collins and the boys did as Chuck said.

 

**March 4th Jared’s Journal**

Seriously, we need to catch that fucker already. He took Adam, but we’ll get him back.

Hopefully we’ll know more in the morning.

My dad will know something or someone I’m sure of it - Jensen

God I hope so.

 

**March 4th Chuck’s Journal**

I have never been so terrified, I thought he’d gotten to Jared. Thank god he did not.

Even in the midst of all the goings on I am struck dumb by Jared. Jared’s wolf is fascinating, his telepathy astounding, his silver marking incredible. I wonder at what it all means, but hope it proves only how deeply the boys are connected, how strong their love is.

 

**March 4th Dr Collins Journal**

The boys are unharmed thank God. I don’t know what Chuck would do if he lost his son, and I don't’ know what I would do if I lost Chuck.

Jared and Jensen are a magnificent pair, they are destined for great things I am sure.

 

**March 4th Alistair’s Journal**

They should have been at the house, they were on their way back damn it. Adam is of no use to me, he pales in comparison to Jared’s omega. He is useful only as bait. He will lure out the soft hearted, weak Wolf Grove Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting there. sorry for the long gap between updates. work is manic and I get home too tired to write. I may have lost the plot a bit, not sure.


	34. March 5th Full Moon Part One (of I think 3)

Jared jerked awake at around 5am, his thoughts had been circling all night, his sleep fitful. A thought had been playing at the edge of his consciousness and he struggled to grasp it. As his breathing calmed he called silently to Jensen.

Moments later Jensen sat up, reaching out to gather Jared close. Jared pressed a hand to his boyfriend's warm chest to hold him back. Jensen looked at Jared in confusion, Jared never held him back.

“We need to find Adam.” Jared spoke, his voice a whisper.

“Agreed, but we can’t do it alone.”

“Call your dad, reach out to his consciousness.”

“What now?” Jensen asked confused.

“Right now I can tell you exactly where my dad is, I can feel him. I think if you try you’ll be able to connect with your dad. I want to see if he can connect back to you.”

Jensen took Jared’s hands in his, “Babe, it didn’t work with Chuck, it was one way.”

“I know, honest I get that. But Chuck’s wolf is broken. Your father’s is not, Dr Collins isn’t of our pack, but Adam would be of my pack as we’re brothers. Please Jensen, just try?”

Feeling ridiculous Jensen closed his eyes, he directed his thoughts in the direction of his father's house. He gasped suddenly, his eyes springing open, “I think, I think I’ve found dad. He’s not in bed, he’s awake.” Jared smiled, bouncing slightly beside Jensen as his theory continued to be tested.

“Dad?” Jensen pushed the thought out as hard as he could. Almost immediately there was a panicked sounding reply.

“Son!?”

“Safe, dad, I’m safe. With Jared, both safe. I’m seems we’re telepathic now.” Jensen let loose a breath, dropping his head to his chest, it was kind of exhausting doing this to communicate with his father. Speaking to Jared was as easy as breathing.

“Maybe it will get easier in time.” Jared whispered, running his fingers through Jensen’s short hair to comfort him. Jensen leaned in to his mates touch as he listened to his father.

“I think Jared has an idea, we need you here dad, please?”

“I’m coming son, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Jensen broke the connection with his father before falling forward in to Jared’s arms.

“Let me guess, you’re going to try and locate Adam, get him to tell you where he is being held?” Jensen spoke against Jared’s chest so his words were muffled, but since they matched his thoughts Jared understood him easily.

“I figure it is worth a try. Hopefully he won’t be too far away, talking to your dad looked pretty exhausting and he was only a few streets away ”

The two boys rested against one another as they waited on Mr A. Once they heard his car outside they hopped up and threw on sweats and t-shirts before heading down to let him in. His arrival woke Cuck and Dr Collins, but fortunately the doctors children slept on.

“What is going on?” Chuck asked as he met the boys in the hallway.

“Jared’s had an idea that might help us find Adam.” Jensen explained as Jared opened the door to Mr A.

Mr A hugged his son tightly as soon as he saw him, Jensen melted into the hug, happy to be the child once again and to let his parent deal with the shitty situation around him. After a few moments basking in his father’s warmth he remembered Jared’s intention and the risk it might involve. He straightened up and led the group into the kitchen to discuss Jared’s idea.

 

Chuck was visibly upset when he realised Jensen and Jared could connect to Mr A telepathically, yes Jared too, since he was mated to Jensen and hence not only pack but family. His lip actually trembled and tears threatened to spill. If Jared and Dr Collins hadn’t both leapt up to comfort and hug him in the same moment, effectively squashing him and causing him to laugh instead of cry, he was pretty sure he’d have embarrassed himself.  

After much discussion they agreed they had no choice but to let Jared try. Jared hadn’t spent much time with his half brother and he feared the lack of familiarity would make it harder to locate him. They also didn’t really know in what direction to start searching.

Mr A went to his car, returning with a large map  of the local area. Smoothing it out on the table he starting marking out various points.

“Ok, so here is the school, we know he met Ruby and Meg there. Party at Felicia’s was here.” another mark was map on the map. “We found Adam here.”

“He followed you from Chuck’s house here, to the woods here.” They looked at the markers hoping something would pop out at them.

“From what we know of him, is he the type to hide in plain sight? Rent a house here in town, or go remote?” He looked at Chuck as he said this.

Swallowing his nerves and praying he didn’t lead them all astray, Chuck went with his gut, “Remote, he wouldn’t want anyone to see, his good name is too important to him. He really fucked up with the stunt at the party, I think, no I know, he will be more cautious now.”

Mr A nodded at Chuck satisfied with his input. he drew a line on the map blocking off most of the town except a few industrial areas on the outskirts.

Jared stared at the map thinking, ‘if I was a crazed lunatic mad scientist type where would I hide?’

“Here!” Jensen called out answering Jared’s unspoken question.

Jared looked to where his mate was pointing, “Oh my god, or course, makes total sense.”

The adults mainly looked confused so Jared explained. “See here?” he said indication a small industrial area, “service road here” Jared moved his finger slightly, “goes practically to back wall of the school, no issue to drive right around to the front. And here on this end” again he repositioned his finger slightly on the map, the path there bit overgrown but lead’s pretty much to Red’s housing estate. Really near where Adam was found.”

Dr Collins and Mr A were nodding along with what he said as Chuck pipped up, “Is the name on the map accurate?”

“Atlas Air Ltd? Yeah should be, it's a new map.” Mr A replied.

“Atlas Air is an anagram of Alistair, it was a thing he did.” Chuck informed those around him.

“Ok then, I’ll try and connect with Adam, confirm he is there before we move it, no point alerting Alistair if we are so close.”

Everyone around the table nodded, though Jensen moved to join his hand with Jared’s as he did so.


	35. March 5th Full Moon Part Two (of I think 3)

Jared studied the map for a few moments before closing his eyes and relaxing his thoughts. He could feel the member of the packs thoughts and worries around him. They were like soft greys mulling around easily ignored. His father and Jensen’s were a brighter silver, while Jensen’s mind shone bright gold. He could hear Jensen clearly as he pushed his thoughts out alongside Jared. As he pressed forward testing how far he could reach he encountered black spots, people to whom he had no connection. Full humans who lived amongst the pack for various reasons, Jared wanted to test the black spots, could he push through or was he blocked out. Jensen called to him then, reminding him of the task at hand and privacy rights.

“Ooops, sorry” Jared replied before pressing on. He made it as far at the school before he had to stop. He was exhausted and everything had become indistinct. It seemed they had discovered their limit. Jensen pulled himself back in quicker than Jared, having done so once before. Quickly scanning the anxious faces around him he rapidly updated them all.

“We got as far as the school, we are going to have to move closer to the site.”

“The school?” Chuck squeaked, “That's nearly 10 miles!” Chuck always believed that his son was worth the difficult life he’d had, but this was something else. Even in fairy-tales telepathic abilities were only present in wolf form and nearly always limited to mates and immediate family.

As Jared shook himself away he noted the anxious disbelieving and impressed faces of those around him. “What?” he ask, “What happened?”

Chuck shook his head as he replied, “Nothing Jare-bear, Jensen was just telling us we need to move closer.”

“Yeah,” Jared confirmed, “We lost it by the school. Jen and I, and I guess some of the guards should go.”

Jensen was already on his feet by the time Jared finished speaking, Mr A was snapping his phone shut, and Dr Collins was reaching for his and Chuck’s jackets.

“Wait! We don’t all have to go, Dad, you should stay here. Well away from Alastair, he, he…” Jared couldn’t think what Alastair might do, let alone say it aloud.

Chuck placed a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder, “I am not under any circumstances leaving your side.” Chuck turned to Dr Collins, “But you, you should stay here, with your children.”

Dr Collins straightened his jacket, “I’m going with you, and our child.” Dr Collins glanced at Jared a soft smile on his face, “I get that he is a 6ft 4 almost grown man, but he is your son, so I will treat him like my son, and I would not abandon my child at a time like this, no matter what excuses my mate might try offer me. I've rang my babysitter, she will be here in five.”

Jared looked on as his father all but melted into the doctor's waiting arms. A muttered thank you just about audible. Jared brushed away an errant tear, he was happy his father had found someone worthy of him, but now was not the time to celebrate that fact.

“Right, half the guard are on their way to the school, the remainder are spreading out blocking the exits from the warehouse, well out of sight.” It was Mr A who was speaking his voice laced with the authority the position of Pack Alpha lent him.

As he folded up the map there was a tentative knock on the door, Jared moved to open it, surprised to find Red and Benny behind it.

“Hey Jared, fancy seeing you here. Is Dr Collins around I'm here to babysit. Some emergency or other, school is even closed.” Red was smiling happily at Jared as she pushed past him into the hallway.

“Benny?” Jared questioned, “You babysitting too?”

Benny shook his head no, “Em, I heard he took Adam.” Jared took a proper look at Benny’s face, it was pale, with dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept.

“Adam?” Jared questioned.

Benny’s shoulders dropped even further, “I think, I mean, I know” Finally meeting Jared’s eye’s he admitted, “He’s my mate.”

“Does he know?” Jared didn’t know what to make of this revelation in the middle of everything. Benny shook his head sadly.

“He think’s it was just from the chemicals his father gave him and that it will fade.” Sighing Benny continued, “He is so damn sweet Jared, we got to get him back.”

Benny might be his friend but Adam was his brother, Jared had a duty, “Did you? Have you? Benny, have you slept with my brother?”

“What?! NO!” Benny all but shouted, “hell no!” Benny flushed red, and began pulling on an ear embarrassed, “We haven’t even kissed.” Benny looked up at Jared once more, “When I visit we’d watch movies and Adam would just curl up next to me, that’s all, I swear.”

Jared nodded satisfied, if he’d listened to Benny’s thoughts as he’d explained well that was his business. The fact that they matched what Benny said was just you know a bonus.

Jensen arrived at the door then curious to know what was taking Jared so long. Jared pushed his conversation with Benny toward Jensen, who clearly hadn’t been paying attention while in the kitchen. “Oh” he said, looking Benny up and down, registering his defeated posture and devastated expression, “You better come with us while we go get Adam back then.”

Benny looked confused, how could Jensen know what he and Jared had discussed?

Jensen pulled back his shirt collar, “We mated, bonus features include telepathic abilities.”

A short and concise explanation that Benny excepted easily.

A short time later they were sitting in cars and jeeps around the front of the school. Jared and Jensen were in the back of Mr A’s SUV. Jared was just about to restart his search for Adam when Jensen put a hand on his arm, “Remember, you’ll should be able to sense Alistair too, try not to let him know you're on to him.”

Jared nodded, “I’m banking on him registering similarly to Dad, and then you know avoiding him, until I can find Adam and get a proper read on the situation from him.”

“Not sure I like that plan babe, but since I can’t think of a better one.” Jensen was about to shrug and have Jared plough on when he realised, “Alistair  would register for me how my dad registers for you right?” Jared nodded, he’d assumed so.

“Well how about you tell be how Dad feels to you, and I can scout ahead of you for anyone who feels similar?”’

“How would that help?” Jared wondered.

“Well I suspect you’d happily throttle Alistair, not saying I wouldn’t do the same, but there is a bit more distance between me and him, might be best if you avoid direct contact. At least until we get Adam out.”

He wasn’t wrong Jared thought, if he connected with Alistair who know’s what he might let slip, best his father knew little or nothing of the results of his and Jensen’s mating.

“Ok” he nodded at Jensen, “Lead the way.”

Jensen took hold of Jared’s hand, closed his eye’s and pushed outward. He chuckled once as he rounded the school, he could clearly make out Mr Singer cursing as he corrected papers during his unexpected day off. “Idjits the lot of them” seemed to be his reoccurring thought.

The pair pressed on, the woods behind the school was blissfully quiet, a handful of their own pack guards registered, their intent focus reassuring.

Jared wondered is Alistair’s lackies would be part of his father’s pack or outsiders. He assumed outsiders would be black spots similar to the humans, but his father's pack, would technically be his pack, loath though he was to admit any connection to such a vile man.

Jensen paused in the search, focusing solely on Jared, “You are nothing like him Jared, they only thing you share is DNA, and honestly I’m beginning to doubt you share even that.”

“Huh?” Jared was confused.

“He wanted to mate you and Adam, you don’t get healthy pups from incestuous relationships, one or other of you isn’t his.”

“But if Adam isn’t my brother how will we find him?” Jared was panicked now, there was an odd kind of logic in what Jensen said.

“Eavesdrop.” Jensen stated confidently.

“But Jen, black spots, we can’t hear them.”

“Jared, I didn’t want you eavesdropping on the humans who live in our pack, but that doesn’t mean I’m against it in all circumstances. In fact” he added sounding pretty pleased with himself, “You’ve already done it.”

“What? No I haven't I’d have noticed.” Jared was certain he would of, of course he would have.

“Benny isn’t of our pack.” Jensen explained.

“He was abandoned in our woods, runt of a litter.” Jensen laughed at the incredulous thoughts running through Jared’s mind.

“I know, right? Dude’s huge now. But Jared, you read his thoughts without even really trying.” Jensen concluded.

“But I thought he was pack!” Jensen could tell Jared was worrying about being able to deliberately read the mind of a non pack member.

“You’ve done it already, you’ll be able to do it again. You still think of Adam as family right? Even if you have no biological connection, that boy is family to you. This will still work.”

Jared was stunned, Jensen could tell, his thoughts worryingly quiet. After a moment or two Jared seemed to gather himself.

“You’re right, I did it once I can do it again.” With renewed confidence Jared pressed on dragging Jensen with him.

The structure Alastair was holed up in was basic in nature. A large rectangular warehouse, broken into several rooms. You could nearly draw out the building plan based on the location of it’s occupants, none of whom registered as pack to Jared. Black holes the lot of them. They swept the area twice. Jared did not encounter any silver spots, and neither did Jensen. Either Alastair wasn’t there, or he wasn’t in fact Jared’s blood relative.


	36. March 5th Full Moon Part Three

Jared was just beginning to hope that maybe he shared nothing more than a planet with Alastair when a silver mind registered faintly. He locked on to Jensen, begging him to investigate. Jensen carefully circled the silver essence, keeping his own thoughts to himself. It seemed really similar to what Jared described Mr A as. Almost exactly the same in fact. Jensen would have expected some difference given Alastair was an alpha and Mr  A a beta, but they seemed to register the same. Jensen relayed all this to Jared as he back tracked a moment to be sure his father was still with them in the car. He was and Chuck was where he was supposed to be too, so given Jensen knew his mother to be safely tucked up in bed, the only other person it could be was Jared’s father.

Jared had begun eavesdropping on the black spots around the warehouse by the time Jensen made it back to him. It was clear to him now that Adam was there somewhere and that Alastair was expected back momentarily.

Jensen explained how the silver had to be Jared’s father as all other parents were accounted for. Jared accepted this, though the gold Jensen saw in his mind dimmed slightly for a moment. It was understandable Jensen thought, he wouldn’t like to have Alaster as a blood relation either.

The silver essence was speaking to the men around him, “Full moon tonight, we need to grab Jared before they mate. We’ll move out once..” He was interrupted by a black spot who sounded out of breath.

“Schools closed, they’re not at the house.” the black spot sounded desperate and terrified. “I, I fell asleep, next thing I knew the place was empty save a babysitter.”

“WHAT!” Alastair roar reverberated around the large space. Jared pulled back, taking Jensen with him.

“We need to find Adam, quickly.” Alastair’s thoughts had been far from kind. They scanned the building once more, no additional silver blobs registered. Figuring Jensen was correct, Jared started to watch how the black spots moved. “There!” he indicated excitedly to Jensen, two black spots were definitely pacing in a matter you’d expect of bored guards. Beyond them was a smaller unmoving blackspot.

“You try and communicate with him Jared, I’m going to keep an ear on Alastair.” The boys eased apart, focus switching to their appointed tasks.

Jared pressed forward gently not wanting to panic the young wolf. “Adam, it’s Jared, your brother.” he decided not to burden the youth with the truth, it would be better for Adam if he believed he had some family who cared about him. “I’m a telepath, just think loudly at me.” Jared had no idea if that would work, but how else was he supposed to explain.

“Jared?” the voice Jared heard in his head was soft, barely a whisper, but Jared could hear him.

“Hey Adam, me and Jensen’s pack, we’re going to get you out of here. Get you back to the care home, back to Benny.” Jared smiled, Adam’s thoughts had detoured slightly, it was sweet, just like Benny had said.

“I’d really like that.” Adam whispered.

“Tell me what you know, we have guards closing in, Jensen is tracking Alastair. We want you out of here before we move in.”

Jared felt Adam gather his thoughts before he began to visualise the facility he was held in: in as much detail as he could manage. His thoughts faltered as he pushed a picture of Alastair's lab toward Jared.

Jared left himself shudder as he thought of his father and Adam suffering at the hands of Alastair. In short time Jared had a clear picture of the layout, he knew exactly where to find Adam, and how to avoid Alastair. Reassuring Adam as best he could that he would be there in person soon he reached out to Jensen and pulled them both back to themselves.

Blinking his eyes open Jared let loose a long breathe, his chest felt tight and exhaustion threatened to knock him out.

Jensen reached out a hand and cupped his face gently, “Hey you.” he smiled before pressing a kiss to his mate’s lips.

Jared sighed against Jensen’s lips before replying, “Hey yourself.”

“Time to rally the troops.” Jared nodded once before hopping out of the jeep, Jensen’s kiss magically revitalising him. Jensen got his father’s attention and in no time a plan was in place for rescuing Adam and capturing Alastair.

Mr A wanted to keep Jared and Jensen away from the action but they refused.

They knew the risks, they knew Alastair's plan for them, Adam had told them. They knew of the syringes that held a concoction to over ride Jensen’s birth control and trigger a terrible heat. They knew Alastair planned to lock them in together to force a mating. But they also knew that Alastair seemed to have missed the fact that they’d mated before the full moon. The man had no idea how strong their bond was. Jensen and Jared were not afraid, they would rescue Adam as promised and if they happened across Alastair on route, well they would wolf out and rip him limb from limb. Adam had been stunned when Jared pushed an image of his wolf in to Adam’s mind, needing him to recognise it, incase that was the shape Jared arrived in to rescue him. It was clear from Adam’s reaction that Alastair had no idea Jared could now wolf out. This pleased Jared greatly, he loved having the element of surprise on his side.

With guards blocking the exits, a core group heading toward the warehouse. Mr A led the group, Jared and Jensen close behind, followed by 3 guards and Benny. They had convinced Chuck and Dr Collins to stay by the school, Jared claiming his focus would be divided if he had to worry about Chuck too.

As they neared the warehouse Jensen and Jared broke left toward Adam’s location, Benny tucking in behind them. Mr A and the guards headed to where Jared and Jensen had sensed Alastair.

The warehouse was dimly lit, making it hard to make out anything. Silently and much to Benny’s horror Jared and Jensen stripped and shifted. Benny had no idea they would be so massive, a shocked gasp escaping his lips before he could even think to stop it. The giant wolves glared at him, an audible “shh” reverberating around his head.

“Sorry, sorry” he thought to himself knowing his friends would hear him, it was too freaky to dwell on. The wolves continued forward, Benny in their wake. Jared’s ear flicked just as Benny himself was straightening up, he’d caught Adam’s scent too.  Moving forward Benny tried the door, unsurprisingly it was locked.

With a quick look up and down the corridor, scanning the area once for nearby guards, Jared and Jensen exchanged a look before Jensen shouldered the door. The mass of his wolf enough to have the worn lock give.

Adam gasped at the intrusion even though he was expecting it. Sitting up on the narrow bed that he was tied too his eyes widened as Benny moved toward him. “You came.” he whispered, clearly awed by the alpha’s behaviour.

“Of course I came for you, I told you, mates.” Benny said as he untied the young omega.

Benny sounded so earnest that Jared was reluctant to disturb their moment, however they had to get out. Jared cleared his throat, drawing the pairs attention to himself and Jensen.

“Woah” Adam exclaimed, “You weren’t kidding, you guys are freaking huge!” his voice was little more than a whisper but Jared was sure it carried. In seconds he could hear near by guards changing direction, heading their way.

“Can you wolf out?” Jared asked Adam. He nodded shyly glancing at Benny, before examining a spot on the floor.

“Benny turn your back, strip and shift” Jared directed Benny silently, as he came to stand like a wall between him and Adam. Nodding at Adam, the young wolf, fully trusting of his supposed brother stripped quickly and shifted. Adam’s wolf looked like a pup compared to Jared, dark brown in colour, lighter patches around his eyes.

Turning Jared regarded Benny, he was a lot bigger than Adam but small compared to Jared’s wolf. His fur was black all over. Looking at Jensen, Jared tilted his head in question, curious to know what size Jensen had been.

“Smaller than Benny, bigger than Adam.” Jensen replied easily, “Come now, we have to move. Get Adam somewhere safe before his heat hits.”

“Fuck, I forgot full moon. How long do we have?” Jared asked.

Jensen considered for a moment, “It’s only lunch time and he’s young, probably another two, three hours?”

Adam seemed to agree if his nodding was anything to go by. Benny disagreed if his whine was anything to go by.

Moving quickly Jared led the group out into the corridor, he motioned Benny and Adam toward the exit, indicating that they should make their way straight to Chuck and Dr Collins. The smaller wolves agreed a little reluctantly when they realised Jared and Jensen intended to stay back and deal with the guards that were seconds away.

Jared stepped forward nudging Adam toward the exit, his eyes and thoughts pleading with the young wolf. With a whimper Adam turned and ran toward the door, Benny hot on his heels. Adam pawed open the emergency exit door easily, in seconds he was out of sight.  

“Nice work with puppy dog eyes babe.” Jared smiled at Jensen’s attempt of humour as he turned to face the approaching black spots.

 

Mr A and his group had incapacitated a number wolves and men as they made their way to the lab. As they went to make their move on the lab, the door slammed open, Alastair and four others ran out. Mr A figured they must have heard Jared and Jensen. Turning to his men he directed two to scout the lab, make sure no one was in there before following. The remaining guard went with Mr A the anxious scent of Alastair and his crew guiding them.

Mr A pushed out his thoughts as Jensen had told him to, “Incoming, Alastair and four.” Relief flooded through him when his son’s reply reached him.

“Ready and waiting.”

 

Jared felt his first meeting with his father was rather anticlimactic all told. He’d stood beside his mate in his wolf form and waited. Thundering foot steps suddenly eased up, becoming shuffling  squeaks as grown men stuttered to a hault. A chorus of “Holy Fuck!”, “What the Fuck?” and “Oh Fuck” sounded as Alastair’s guards saw Jared and Jensen for the first time.

Alastair’s jaw dropped, “Who?” he choked out.

“Don’t you recognise me father?” Jared asked, pushing the question in to Alastair’s head. Alastair whimpered as Jared straightened up in to his human form. The guards were too stunned to react, their focus locked on their boss who appeared to be glued to the spot.

Naked and unafraid Jared approached his father, “Alpha enough for you?” Jared asked, gesturing down his 6ft 4, lightly muscled self. He wanted to push more thoughts his father’s way, see how he’d cope with his alpha son begging his omega mate to fuck him. He smiled at the memory, the smile only widening when he realised Jensen was listening to his thoughts, but he kept them to himself.

Finally Alastair found his voice, “You are everything I expected you to be.”

Jared scoffed at that. “I doubt it Alastair, I seriously doubt it.” It was then that Jared noticed the needle in his fathers hand. Pulling back his lips his incisors lengthening, Jared growled low and long.

“Drop that now, or I will end you.” he nodded toward the needle as he spoke, his voice sounding alien to his own ears.

Jensen bit back a groan as Jared used what others would call his “alpha voice”, anyone who considered Jared their alpha would find it nearly impossible to resist. Jensen just found it hot, Jared was his mate, equal in all things. Alastair  though, Alastair’s hand was trembling like he couldn’t not do as Jared ordered.

Alastair collapsed on to his knees the needle spilling from his hand, rolling away out of sight. “Holy shit!” Jensen and Jared thought simultaneously.

Jensen shifted quickly, “He’s a beta Jared, you are his Alpha son, now that you are of age you are his Alpha.”

“Beta?” Jared asked confused.

“Yeah, Beta with an alpha complex.”

Jared’s mind was full of questions, luckily Jensen and Mr A seemed to have the answers. Apparently you can get a artificial knot, there is a procedure, not unlike gender reassignment surgery for humans. Scent blockers or enhancers are easily come by, it can be done and it's not like betas are infertile.

In the end Jared decided it didn’t matter, Alastair had ruined Chuck’s life in his pursuit of what he deemed perfection, Jared felt it was past time for Alastair to suffer.

Before he could lash out, Jensen stepped close, and wrapped his arms around him, pinning Jared’s own arms to his sides.

Mr A pulled Alastair up and used a zip tie to restrain the beta’s hands. Mr A’s guards rounding up the others.

“Easy babe” Jensen whispered into Jared’s ear. “There are other ways to hurt him.”

Jared grinned at that, letting his mind fill with all the wonderfully wicked things he’d have Jensen do to him once they got home, including but not limited to, having Jensen fuck him in front of the long window in his room where anyone might see. He pushed said thoughts directly to his so called father, and watched as the remaining colour drained from his face, his head shaking from side to side as he tried to banish the images Jared had put there. “No, no, no, not, no.” Alastair looked broken, this pleased Jared no end.

Jared pulled Jensen’s arms around his waist and leaned back against the omega’s chest, knowing the sight would anger his father even more (hell they were both naked for goodness sake, even Mr A was feeling uncomfortable). “Take me home Jensen.”

With that the pair turned, leaving Mr A and the rest to deal with the remaining black spots and Alastair's sad self.  

 

 


	37. March 5th Fall Out (part one)

Half way back to the school Jared and Jensen realised they were still buck naked. They laughed  at their stupidity for a moment, really would it have killed them to go back for their clothes? They could rock up naked they supposed, poor Adam and Benny would have had to. Maybe it would be the fairest thing to do, though they could always wolf out. Chuck and Dr Collins would recognise their wolves, but on second thoughts the remaining guards might panic.

“We could push an image of our wolves into their minds before we are in sight?” Jared countered.

“Hmm” Jensen contemplated, “Right now only a handful know we can communicate outside direct family that way. Do we really want to freak them all out? Maybe we should reveal this shit little by little?”

“Or maybe we should just let them know everything in one foul swoop? Like ripping off a band-aid.”

Jared made a good point Jensen thought, wouldn’t it be easiest to just have everyone know?

“Then again” Jared piped up, “If I thought they could read my mind without my knowledge I’d be pretty freaked. Right now, we know that we can eavesdrop, or call out to other wolves.  You can push thought’s to me, but grey or black spots have to wait for us to open the lines of communication. It is a bit one sided, they might, I don’t know, feel resentful.” Jared had thought the stressful part of the day was over but suddenly their cool powers seemed kind of daunting.

“With great power comes great responsibility.” Jensen announced tiredly, before adding, “How about we let Chuck know we are on our way as wolves, let him spread the word not to kill us, and my dad as Pack Alpha can explain our telepathic abilities later on, outlining any rules they feel we need to operate in.”

“Sounds like a plan, large wolves are the stuff of fairytales, mind readers might be more the stuff of nightmares.” With that Jared reached out to Chuck, “Coming back as our wolves, no clothes, please stand down the guards.” Of course there was only silence back, Chuck being unable to push out his thoughts given his damaged wolf. Jared sighed and pushed out the same message to Benny and Adam. Realising he should be able to find Dr Collins as a black spot he pushed the message to him too.

Adam pushed back, “Got it, Chuck on the phone to the guards now.”

Jared thanked him, looking over at Jensen he saw his mate nodding along to the conversation, this time he’d been listening.

“We ready?” Jensen asked, Jared looked a little down in the mouth so he added, “You good?”

Jared nodded a little sadly, “It’s not fair that I can talk to my ass-hole father telepathically but not my dad. Seriously hope Alastair gets locked up for good.”

Jensen hated seeing his mate sad, deciding to take a moment for themselves he reached out a hand to Jared and pulled him in close. Instinctively their arms encircled each other and the pair relaxed into the familiar embrace. Jared dropped his head to Jensen’s shoulder absorbing his mates warmth and strength. How did he get so lucky, he wondered.

Jensen chuckled, Shut up, he thought, I’m the lucky one. They stood awhile a silent conversation taking place between them before finally shifting and making their way back to the pack.

As they stepped out of the woods and on to school property Jared tried very hard not to eavesdrop on people’s thoughts. He could see a mixture of shock, awe and fear on many faces. Adam and Benny just smiled and waved. Jared grinned back, Benny looked funny, he had Dr Collins’ beige trench coat wrapped around him, bare legs sticking out.

Jensen nudged him with his snout, Chuck was heading towards them. Jared met him halfway, sitting before his Dad just waiting. Chuck let loose a sob, falling to his knees he hugged Jared’s wolf tightly. He buried his face in the  soft fur at Jared’s neck, and his hands held fistful’s of fur. Jared brought up a paw and tried to hug his Dad back. Chuck’s relief and happiness was obvious to Jared, despite his father’s tears. It was over they were safe, even if he’d never run the woods with his son, Chuck was happy.

A few of the guards came toward them slowly, Jensen watched them carefully, positioning himself between them and Jared. The guards held their empty hands out in front of themselves, clearly trying to look non threatening. Jensen tried to relax his stance as they neared, he really didn’t want to accidentally start something.

“Jensen?” One of the Guards asked tentatively. Given how Chuck was hanging off of Jared, or course the gold wolf was Jensen.

Jensen nodded and awaited their verdict.

“Oh man, you are fucking huge!” One guard exclaimed, Jensen barked a laugh, talk about stating the obvious.

“I thought you were an Omega?” another added.

At that Jared detangled himself from his Dad and made his way over to stand beside Jensen. He stood tall and proud, his silver fur iridescent in the afternoon sun. He wasn’t much bigger than Jensen, but still, he hadn’t liked the tone of the question, so he was gonna look as big as possible.

“Oh hell, I get it, I get it, sorry, I mean, how else would. . . Like the two of you, yeah, ok, I’m gonna shut up now. Bye.” with that the guard all but ran away. Jared and Jensen laughed again, some people were just too easy.

A few minutes later Mr A arrived back with Alastair and his cronies in tow. Given the nature of Alastair’s crimes a higher authority than Mr A or his pack council would be needed to determine punishment. For now he would be locked up in the local jail to await his faith.

By this time evening was drawing in, un-mated alphas were getting angsty and poor Adam definitely needed to be returned to his care home. Mr Singer who had been drawn out of the school by all the commotion, sent for his beta daughter Jo who kindly offered Adam a lift. Benny whimpered as he drove away, but Jared could tell from his thoughts that he knew it was for the best. Adam was still too young, Benny would be patient.

As they were organising everyone else into cars Dr Collins stopped suddenly, his nose twitching. Jared looked over to see what was going on, a strange scent suddenly registering. Glancing around Jared noticed Chuck had a panicked look on his face.

Dr Collins slowly made his way to Chuck, gently cupping his face, his gaze questioning.

Jared blinked and blinked again as he watched his dad lean in to the doctor’s touch, the strange scent grew stronger. “Holy shit” Jared thought, “Dad’s in heat!”

Dr Collins and Chuck both seemed to have realised the same thing. Dr Collins looked stunned but happy, while Chuck still looked panicked.

“Easy my love” Dr Collins murmured, “Easy, I wont hurt you. I won’t do anything other than hold you if that’s all you want.”

Chuck suddenly seemed to come back to himself, he launched himself in to Dr Collins arms and kissed him fiercely.

“Agh no!” Jared shook his head hard trying to block out the images that suddenly flooded his mind. He’d been eavesdropping on his father’s thought’s just to make sure he was OK and didn’t need Jared to run interference with Dr Collins. So, yeah, it served him right if the open channel now meant he could see his father's plans for the evening. Apparently Chuck’s wolf was no longer defective.

Jared pulled back to find Jensen in hysterics beside him, “You see your face!” he guffawed, as if seeing explicit images of your dad’s personal time was the funniest thing ever.

Jared did the only thing he could think of, and shared the images with his mate. Jensen froze mid laugh. “You bastard, I’m going to be mentally scarred!”  

“Yeah well that makes two of us!” Jared bounded into the back on one of the guard’s jeeps, Jensen following. They bickered like an old married couple during the trip back to town. The guard asked where to, and the pair suddenly realised, Dr Collins’ wasn’t really an option right now, Chuck’s was still technically a crime scene so to Mr A’s house it was.

Mrs A didn’t even blink when two massive wolves came through her front door. Her only reaction was “Please keep the noise down boys, appreciate it, thanks.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected smut this chapter, didn't happen, too many loose ends. Maybe next one.


	38. March 6th - Reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex basically. There is zero plot in this chapter.

Once safely behind the locked door of Jensen’s bedroom the two boys shifted, returning to their human forms. Both stretched out tired limbs before making their way to the ensuite. Jared was never so grateful for both his mate and warm water. Jensen took care of washing them both, replacing the sickly smell of the warehouse with something lemony fresh. Once they were both clean Jensen stepped in closer to Jared, tilting his head slightly to steal a chaste kiss from his mate. Jared shivered at the contact, his arms encircling Jensen’s waist immediately.

“Say something in your alpha voice” Jensen asked, breaking the long held silence.

“My what?” Jared replied, his head tilted in confusion.

Jensen laughed, of course Jared would have no idea. “Like when you brought Alastair to his knees. That voice.” Jensen explained patiently.

Jared remembered how his voice had sounded weird at the moment. “Why would you want me to sound all weird?”

“It wasn’t weird, it was hot!” Jensen argued. “Made me feel all tingly and proud.”

Jared looked at Jensen incredulously. “I can try but first explain, what is an alpha voice? And do you have one?” Jared didn’t need Jensen to have one, Jensen’s normal voice made him all tingly.

Jensen smothered another giggle, it was easy to forget that Jared was new to the whole werewolf thing. “Our pack is civilised,” he began, “a person's status is not used to determine fitness for a role or job. But traditionally, like years and years, ago only alphas could be pack alpha. Each pack would have one alpha, a bunch of betas and one or two omegas.  Obviously packs were much smaller back then” Jared nodded to show he was still listening, even if his fingers were idly tracing patterns on Jensen’s back under the warm spray of the shower.  “Back then the alpha could control his pack members by commanding them in his alpha voice.”

Jared’s head snapped up suddenly, his eyes widening in panic, “B, but I don’t want to control you! or anyone!” Jared blurted out hurriedly. At this Jensen did laugh.

“You can only control those who see you as pack alpha. Alistair with his alpha complex, well he feels like his original beta status is a bad thing, a weakness. As his alpha son, he see’s you as more than himself, he gave you the rank of alpha. In his head, you are the alpha of his pack, so he was compelled to do as you said. For me, yes you are my alpha, but more importantly you are my mate, my equal. Dad is my pack alpha. Maybe if he could pull off an alpha voice I’d be sunk, but really it’s not something that wolves generally are even capable of any more. When I heard yours?” Jensen flushed slightly “It made me wet.” he admitted, looking up at Jared through damp eyelashes, awaiting his mates reaction.

Jared swallowed convulsively, it was past sunset on the full moon, his mate was safe, naked and wet before him. Jared had never felt more, more everything. He couldn’t even explain it to himself, he certainly couldn’t explain it to Jensen. Instead he hoped to show him.

Clearing his throat, calling to mind how he’d felt earlier that afternoon, Jared stood straight and tall, his arms dropping to his sides, “Bed, now” he commanded, his voice again sounding weird to his own ears.

Jensen grinned up at Jared, before ducking his head and whispering, “Yes alpha” as he turned and hurried into the bedroom, his cock hard and thick between his legs, the scent of his slick building steadily.

Shutting off the shower Jared followed, grabbing up a towel or two on route. He quickly dried himself as he approached the bed. Jensen stood beside it shivering slightly, gently Jared began to dry his mate, pressing kisses to his mate’s neck and shoulders as he did so. Jensen continued to stand passively, as though awaiting further instructions from Jared.

Stepping back Jared commanded once more, “Present” he said, nodding at the bed behind Jensen. Again Jensen grinned before hurrying to comply. It was like a game Jared realised, Jensen was playing at being traditional. Jared could totally get behind a bit of roleplay, so long as it wasn’t how Jensen wanted things the whole time, it could be like a fullmoon tradition or something. Jensen most have picked up on some of what he was thinking because Jared suddenly became aware of Jensen’s absolute agreement with the idea.

Jared watched as Jensen settled himself on the bed. He started by laying flat on his stomach, his head turned to one side, before he tucked his knees up under himself, raising his ass in to the air. Jared expected him to pillow his head on his hands. But he didn’t, instead he reached back and pulled his ass cheeks apart, exposing himself to Jared’s heated gaze.

“Oh fuck, Jensen, oh holy fuck, that’s hot” maybe Jared was meant to be all stoic and monosyllabic but seriously, how could he not react to the sight before him. Jared climbed on to the bed, positioning himself between Jensen’s spread knees. He leaned over his mate, his fingers spread wide, caressing Jensen’s back. His cock resting against Jensen’s lower back, precome dripping from the slit marking his mate, as his fingers dragged across the heated freckled skin.

Jensen bit his lip as he tried to remain motionless and quiet. He wanted to rock back against Jared so badly, cry out his pleasure too, but he held it in waiting.

Jared dragged a hand down Jensen’s spine continuing between him mates spread cheeks. His thumb circled the fluttering hole once, twice before he pressed against it. Jared watched as Jensen closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip, oh he thought before saying “Speak omega, I want to hear you.”

Immediately Jensen responded, “Oh alpha, so good, feels so so good. More alpha please.” Jensen was beyond words, Jared had pressed a finger deep inside him, fuck but his boyfriend had long fingers. Jared pistoned the digit in and out, Jensen groaned long and loud but held himself still by sheer force of will.

Jared added a second finger, scissoring and bending the digits repeatedly as he readied Jensen’s hole for his cock. Jensen was doing so good holding himself so still, Jared couldn’t quite believe it. He also couldn’t believe how turned on he was by Jensen doing only what he commanded, it wasn’t like him. Jared decided he should be rewarded, praised for his good behaviour.

Leaning over his mate once more, Jared kissed Jensen’s shoulder, “So good to me Jensen.” he muttered against the sweat slicked skin. He kissed up along Jensen’s neck to his ear, “Perfect” he added. Jensen turned his head to Jared, enabling Jared to press a kiss to his lips.  “Gonna make you feel so good” Jared added.

“Please alpha” Jensen begged against Jared’s lips.

Reaching for his cock Jared lined it up to Jensen’s hole and pressed the head past the loosened muscle.

Jensen sighed at the contact, relaxing further into the pillows, finally finally they were getting there. His body leaked more slick encouraging Jared to just take him. Jensen was not disappointed. Jared raised himself off of Jensen’s back, gently he took hold of Jensen’s hands and brought them down to his mates sides. Grasping his mate’s hips firmly, Jared pushed his cock smoothly in to Jensen’s wet hole.

“Jared!” the omega cried out once, a mix of shock and pleasure.

“Yes, Jensen, Jared, just Jared! Only ever Jared.” Jared pulled nearly completely out of his mate before slamming his hips forward once more.

“Yes! Fuck! Alpha! Yes! Again, please again.” Jared was not one to deny his mate anything, so he repeated the action again and again. Jensen took everything Jared gave him, his body only moving due to the force of Jared’s thrusts.

Eventually Jared couldn’t take Jensen’s stillness anymore, “MOVE!” he cried out, his alpha voice finally recognisable to his own ears.

Jensen shouted out a “Yes Alpha!” before rocking himself back on Jared’s cock. Jared slowed his thrusts for a moment enjoying the feel of Jensen fucking himself on his cock. He even watched as his cock, shiny with Jensen’s slick appeared and disappeared as his mate moved. It was the hottest thing he’d ever witnessed.

As he watched he saw his knot swell: maybe that was the hottest thing, the way Jensen didn’t slow his movements, the way his knot disappeared and reappeared as Jensen fucked himself on Jared’s cock. Jared’s and Jensen’s groans became increasingly desperate as the knot swelled. Jared tightened his hold on Jensen’s hips and stilled his mate, using short sharp thrusts he buried his knot in Jensen’s ass just before it swelled completely. He ground his hips, groaning and calling out to Jensen as he came, his hips bucking uncontrollably. “COME!” he commanded in his last moment of clarity, before he all but passed out against Jensen’s back.

Jensen felt Jared’s command to come all through his body, it was like a full body caress or kiss. His body tensed, his channel milking Jared for all he was worth as his balls drew up tight against his body as he came long and hard, ruining the sheets beneath them.

His spent cock was trapped between his stomach and the bed as Jared collapsed against him. Using the last of his strength Jensen rocked slightly to the side, Jared, even in his near comatose state, seemed to understand. His arms tightened around Jensen’s middle as he rolled them on to their sides. Jensen groaned partly in relief as now he could breath, and partly due to the delicious feeling of the knot tugging on his rim. Placing his arms on top of his mates, Jensen let the darkness claim him. Despite everything that happened he was already looking forward to the next full moon.

 

Jared woke at the asscrack of dawn face down on the pillows with Jensen pressed against his back. They must have moved about in the night Jared thought, as Jensen has been tucked up against his chest when they fell asleep. Blinking in the early morning light, Jared spotted Jensen’s journal on the floor. Moving toward the edge of the bed Jared reach out a long arm to try and grab it.

His movements set off a series of rather pleasant events. First the sheet that had been barely covering is his ass slipped down to mid thigh. Secondly Jensen was roused by his movements and reached out to pull him back, his warm hand sliding across the recently exposed flesh of Jared’s ass.

Jared ceased his attempt to obtain Jensen’s journal, instead raising his ass up slightly to press it more firmly against Jensen’s roaming hand.

Jensen flexed his fingers, enjoying how Jared’s firm ass gave slightly under his ministrations. He dragged his fingers sideways, allowing them to slip into the crease of his boyfriend’s ass.  Jared rocked up against Jensen’s hand again, a pleased needy sound emanating from his lips. Leaning forward Jensen pressed kisses to Jared’s broad shoulders, the pad of one finger ghosting over his boyfriends hole all the while.

“Please Jensen” Jared whispered between gasped breathes, pressing up hard against Jensen’s gentle caress. Without the full moon calling to his wolf Jared was as desperate for Jensen’s cock as ever.

Jensen ssh’d him, removing his fingers briefly as he slicked them up, before returning them to their earlier task, only this time pressing one finger past the tightly furled hole. Jared spread his legs wide, face buried in the pillow to smother his loud gasped “Yes!”

Jensen thrust his single digit in and out for several minutes enjoying the sounds of his boyfriend begging desperately for more.

In frustration Jared reached a hand back, trying to add his own finger next to Jensen’s, gathering the slick from against Jensen’s hand as he pushed it in. Jensen watched enthralled as their fingers fucked in and out of Jared. Jared who groaned and gasped loudly into the pillow as he thrust his ass back against their fingers as hard as he could. Crying out as they brushed over his prostate.

“Please Jen, please.” he begged once more.

Jensen slicked up his cock quickly after that, leaving Jared to finger himself as he did so. Jensen pushed at Jared’s claves until he drew them up underneath himself, presenting himself for Jensen as beautifully as the omega had done the night before. His fingers now gripping the sheets, his hole stretched wide but empty.

Biting his lip in an attempt to stay in control, Jensen lined up his cock and pressed home. “Oh fuck yes! thank you, Jen, fuck, thank you” Jared mumbled incoherently as he began to rock back on Jensen’s cock.

“So good Jared, feels so fucking tight.” Jensen was thrusting in and out of his boyfriend rapidly, his desire over riding his good sense.

“Harder Jensen, want to feel you for a week.” Jared was fast approaching his climax, he wanted Jensen in him and around him, needed him so badly.

Jensen did the only thing he could, he fucked his boyfriend harder, gripping his hips tightly, slamming in so hard he could hear his balls slapping against Jared’s thighs. “Fuck Jared!” Jensen cried out as he came deep inside his alpha. His body tensing as his release ran through him. As he calmed his thrusts riding out his orgasm, he gently caressed Jared’s sides, slipping a hand underneath to stroke Jared’s cock. His strokes he timed to his gentler thrusts, pressing his thumb to the slit in the head, spreading the pre-come that had yet to be rubbed in to the sheets down Jared’s thick shaft, squeezing his swollen knot firmly.

“So good, oooooh so good” Jared gasped as his orgasm hit. “Oh Jen, so good. So fucking good.”

Jensen continued to stoke Jared’s cock as he came down from his orgasm, slipping his now flaccid cock out of his mate as he did so.

With an umph Jensen plopped down on to the bed beside Jared, pulling at his boyfriend’s shoulders until they were face to face once more. “Morning handsome”

Jared smiled at Jensen his expression one of complete contentment, “Good Morning” Jared murmured as he reached over to kiss his boyfriend.

It was nearly lunch time before Jensen got around to asking what Jared had been reaching for that morning, and nearly tea time before they thought to write an entry.

 

**March 6th Jensen’s journal entry**

We captured Alastair and had lots of sex. - Jen

Seriously Jen? That’s all you’re gonna put? Jared

We captured Alastair, saved Adam, and had lots of sex. Jen

Really? - Jared

Fine! We captured Alastair, saved Adam, scared folks with our giant ass wolves and had lots of sex.

Yeah Ok that pretty much sums it up, oh my Dad’s wolf seems to be healed. - Jared

What he said, and sex. - Jen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we think?


	39. Monday March 9th - A new reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sex - plot-less again. (sorry)
> 
> Do you have the word 'doss' in America. To doss is to like do nothing, example watching netflix when you have homework, that would be dossing. (oh it's sort of like to procrastinate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut - plot will return once I figure out what to do with Alastair.

Things calmed down considerably over the weekend. The boys mainly stayed locked away in Jensen’s bedroom after an embarrassing conversation with Mrs A regarding what exactly the expression keep it down meant. Emerging only for food, which they literally wolfed down before disappearing again.

Late Sunday Chuck appeared looking disturbingly happy Jared thought, Dr Collins equally so beside him. The cleaners had been in and the police had everything they needed so Jared and Chuck were free to return home.

Jensen looked at Jared sadly, they’d known that once the threat was neutralised they would have to return to their homes, both were a few weeks shy of 18 so really they had no choice, but the thoughts of being separated did not sit well.

Jared packed up his stuff, handing his bag to Dr Collins to take to the car as he said goodbye to Jensen. It was stupid really he’d see him in the morning at school but still the idea of being alone unsettled him.

Jensen seemed to feel the same way crushing Jared against his chest as tightly as he could. “This is stupid, I’ll see you in less than 12 hours, yet it feels like it’s gonna be 12 years.”

Jared grunted in agreement, “It’s not like I won’t be able to hear you, but yeah I don’t like it.”

An exasperated “Boys” from Mrs A, had them breaking apart reluctantly, Jared waved once before hurrying to take his place in the car.

Once he was home he reached out his thoughts to Jensen, relief flooding through him as his mates voice filled his head instantly. “I hate not being able to see and touch you. It’s stupid, I feel off balance.” Jared confessed.

“I know, I’m lying on my bed, face pressed in to your pillow pretending that you are here.”

Jared made a sad sound, “I don’t even have that, the whole house has been sanitised, it’s like you’ve never even been here.” Jared knew his tone sounded like that of a petulant child but fuck it, he was sad.

“Have you unpacked?” Jensen asked seemingly randomly.

“No” Jared answered.

“Do” Jensen suggested.

“Fine” Jared got up and opened his bag, sitting on top was a large t-shirt he knew wasn’t his. Last time he’d seen it Jensen had been wearing it. It had a cool skull design on it. Picking it up Jared pressed it right against his face. He breathed in deeply, groaning audibly as his mate’s scent filled his senses. Jared grabbed a pillow, stuffing it into the t-shirt before settling down on the bed again, his mate’s scent surrounding him once more.

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome, now sleep, the sooner you sleep, the sooner it will be tomorrow, the sooner you can give me a blow job in the library.” Jensen advised cheekily, expecting Jared to retaliate in some way, perhaps claiming it should be Jensen sucking him off.

Instead he got a crystal clear image of what Jared intended, “holy shit” he thought, grabbing his cock, jerking off to the thoughts Jared was sending him. “Oh fuck Jared, can’t fucking wait to get to school.”

Jensen could feel Jared’s grin as he swapped out the image of tomorrow with what he was currently doing. His face was buried in the Jensen t-shirt covered pillow, his boxers pushed down only as far as was necessary to expose his hard and leaking cock. His fist was spit slicked and fisted around his shaft as he ground down against the soft sheets, alternatively imagining Jensen fucking in to his hole, and himself fucking in to Jensen’s.

Jensen jerked his cock harder and faster, sending his own images to Jared. He was so wet and hard, he had three fingers in his ass because he just needed it, the other hand tight around his shaft, jerking his hips down and up franticly. He cried out loudly as he came, as loud as he ever had with Jared inside him, or with himself inside Jared.

Second’s later Jared followed, his own cry only slightly muffled by the pillow. Both boys performed a perfunctory clean up before settling down to sleep. “I love you”’s and “I wish you were here”’s being traded back and forth. Even in sleep they kept the connection open, both reluctant to close it off, not really knowing how to anyway.

Jared woke early for school, he knew instantly that Jensen had too. They ate breakfast together sort off. Chuck shaking his head at Jared’s absent expression. Jensen got in trouble for it too, but Jared thought part of it stemmed from how loud he’d been the night before. His mate was pretty vocal, should make any library experiments interesting to say the least.

Jensen met Jared outside the school a good 30 minutes before homeroom. The relief they felt on seeing each other, touching each other, kissing each other, was overwhelming. As they broke apart Jared asked, “Do you think it will get easier? Being apart I mean?”

“I hope so, I mean how are we to keep separate jobs, if it sucks this much to be apart?” He kissed Jared before continuing, “I mean what if one of us needed to travel for work, but the other had to stay to mind our kids or something? How would we cope? Especially if we were too far to be able to hear each other, you know?”

Jared did know, but the idea of them having kids some day distracted him, “I’m OK staying home and minding our kids while you work. Just you know, FYI.” Jared kissed Jensen after he’d spoken just because.

Jensen returned the kiss, because when wouldn’t he? The kiss deepened, Jensen pressing Jared against the nearest wall, one thigh slipping between Jared’s legs pressing hard against Jared’s thickening cock. Jared tightened his hold on Jensen, this tongue and hips thrusting in time.

A loud “Ahem!” had then breaking apart reluctantly. Jensen turned to see who it was, smiling when he realised it was just Red. He turned to resume kissing his mate, but stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He growled annoyed before turning to face his friend, an eyebrow raised in question.

“That was the warning bell, you need to get your ass to class. You too Jared.” with that she skipped off.

“Did you hear the bell?” Jared asked, Jensen shook his head no, “Me neither” As they looked around it was clear that the hallway was empting. Grasping Jensen’s hand Jared pulled him along to home room. “I’ll try to keep my thoughts clean if you do.”

Jensen groaned once he entered homeroom, “We are so screwed, and not in a good way.” He thought as he took his seat. An old out of date TV and VCR stood at the top of the room, which could only mean one thing…

“That’s right class today we learn all about the birds and the bees, or more accurately for us, mates and mating.” Jensen dropped his head to the desk, perhaps as they were mated they could be excused, it’s not like they needed to know this now, technically it was too late!

“I know it is too late for some of you,” Mr White added, “But you will suffer through this video in solidarity with your classmates.”

Jared raised his hand and waited for Mr White to allow him to speak, “Sir perhaps Jensen and I could be excused?”

“Mr Padalecki, what did I just say?” Mr White’s face went quite red suddenly, “Fine, Mr Ackles and yourself may pass this period in the library. You are to sit at the table nearest the checkout desk or so help me…” he trailed off not entirely sure how to finish his threat.

Jared grinned up at him, “Thank you sir!” Jared replied smartly, gathering his thingsand  heading straight for the door, Jensen less than a half step behind him.

“What did you do?” he asked as soon as they were clear of the classroom.

Jared had the decency to blush, “I may have shown him several possible outcomes that might have resulted from us having to sit through that video.”

“Such as?”

“Ehm” Jared’s cheeks went redder, “oh just me leaping over desks to bend you over yours. Or em Mr White having to clean your seat after you leaked slick through your jeans. Him cleaning come from the underside of my desk, as I’d no doubt end up jacking off at the very least.”

“Oh god, the poor man, Jared, that was cruel.” Jensen paused for a moment, “I thought we were hiding the mind reading thing?”

“Oh Mr White, doesn’t know it was me, he thinks he thought all that himself. He feels very ashamed.” Jared was biting his lip, awaiting Jensen’s reaction.

“Jared that, that was genius, evil genius, but genius.” Jensen smacked his lips against Jared’s before pushing open the door to the library.

The librarian looked up curiously, the library usually empty at this hour, “We’ve been given a free period.” Jensen explained un-asked.

“Yeah, we’ll just find a spot to study, you won’t even know we are here.” Jared reassured her, her annoyed expression resulting from having her daily doss interrupted. As the two boys disappeared among the shelves she resumed her game of bejeweled.

They made their way to that spot in the reference section, faraway from the front desk. Jensen pressed Jared against the wall immediately, resuming their earlier kiss, thigh already pressed to Jared’s groin. Jared bucked gasping into the kiss, as his hard cock was dragged up and down against the fabric of his boxers, the press of his fly almost painful.

Jensen knew of his mates discomfort, and set about to relieve it. He unbuckled Jared’s belt, and undid the button single handedly, before sliding down the zip. He tucked a hand inside Jared’s boxers palming his mates hardness. Jared moaned at the contact, loving how Jensen took care of him.

Jared had a promise to keep from the night before though, so grasping Jensen’s hips he turned them so that Jensen’s back was to the wall. Jared slid to his knees easily, mouthing at Jensen’s hard cock through the fabric of his jeans. Reaching up Jared eased open the belt and unbuttoned Jensen’s jean’s. He tugged the fabric down Jensen’s thighs, a pleased smirk on his face as he noted his boyfriend’s lack of underwear. “So convenient” he muttered against the head of Jensen’s rock hard cock. Jared’s own cock curved proudly toward his stomach neglected.

Smiling up at Jensen, Jared shaped his lips around the head and sucked. He sucked so hard Jensen cried out.

“Shh” Jared chastised his mate gently. “If you make noise I have to stop”

Jensen nodded his understanding, before signaling to Jared to continue.

Jared licked along the thick vein on the underside of Jensen’s cock, before mouthing around his balls, sucking one into the wet heat of his mouth.

Jensen’s hips jerked forward, but he shoved his fist in to his mouth to smother his groan.

Jared moaned quietly around Jensen’s ball sack before sucking along the shaft back to the head. He played with the flared tip of Jensen’s cock, pointing his tongue and circling it around the slit. Lapping at the pre-come that had gathered there.

Jared reached around and grasped Jensen’s ass, trailing one finger along the slick crack, pressing a finger right in to tease at Jensen’s prostate.

Jensen bit down harder on his fist. Fuck, he didn’t know if he should rock forward or back, more of Jared’s fingers or more of his warm mouth? It all felt so amazing.

Jared made the decision for him, opening his mouth wider and swallowing Jensen whole. “Oh fuckity fuck fuck” Jensen cried out again before he remembered to stuff his fist in his mouth.

Jared choked back a laugh as he sucked Jensen’s cock for all he was worth. His own cock was dripping, throbbing with the need to come but still Jared ignored it.

Jensen tried to keep still, but Jared looked so delectable on his knees before him, his pink lips swollen from his efforts. Jensen had no choice, he had to fuck his mouth.

Jared allowed his jaw to go slack, enabling Jensen to push his cock practically down his throat. Jared moaned as spit trailed down his chin, Jensen tugged Jared’s hair as he came straight down Jared’s throat with no warning.

“Shit” he cried out as Jared swallowed what he could, the rest adding to the mess on his mates chin. Jared continued to suck Jensen’s cock until he had to push him off, his cock overly sensitive. Jared sat back on his hunches, and grinned up at Jensen. Jensen thought he might come again from the sight, his cock definitely twitching. Jared looked so wrecked, but so pleased with himself, his flushed hard cock still standing to attention his knot half swollen.

Jensen slid to the floor in front of his mate, pulling him close to kiss him breathless. His hand trailed down Jared’s chest to his cock. Jared gasped as Jesen wrapped his fingers around it. “Are you close?” he asked.

Jared nodded, he’d thought he might come untouched as he blew Jensen, it wouldn’t take much.

Jensen “Hmm’d” as he jerked Jared’s cock gently, not nearly hard enough to get him to blow his load. Jared wined pathetically, they were nearly out of time and he needed to come.  

“Remember when you stood by that long window in your room.” Jared nodded he remembered, he remembered not caring if anyone saw.

Jensen leaned into him and kissed him softly, “Anyone could happen across us right now.” He kissed Jared again his tongue darting in and back out again before Jared could capture it.

“I could push a thought into that ladies head, have her feel a burning need to check something back here.”

Jared whimpered at the suggestion, half of him wanted to be found, wanted someone to see exactly what Jensen did to him. The other half wanted to cover them both, keep what they had private, the conflicting desires had him eager to come, he knelt up and thrust his hips rapidly forward in to Jensen’s waiting fist.

Jensen squeeze his boyfriends knot as he continued to thrust, the sensation proving just enough to push Jared over the edge. Jensen lurched forward as Jared came, wrapping his lips around Jared’s cock drinking him down. The ridiculous amounts of come alpahs produced really could leave a sizable mess he thought as he did he best to capture most of it. Jared sighed softly, his fingers carding through Jensen’s hairs as he worked him through the aftershocks.

“That was amazing” Jared whispered.

Jensen raised his head after tucking Jared’s spent cock back into his boxers and jeans. “It really was” Jensen replied, rising to stand on shaky legs a hand held out to Jared.

Jared grinned up at him ,again “You might want to put that away” as he spoke he reached out and tucked Jensen’s cock back into his jeans before taking the proffered hand and rising on his equally shaky legs.

Jensen thanked Jared before catching his hand to lead them to their next class. Jared studied Jensen’s ass as he followed behind his mate. He could see a damp patch just below the hem of Jensen’s t-shirt. Jared wondered, had Jensen clean jeans? Perhaps Jared only saw the damp spot because he knew it was there.

Jared pushed his question to Jensen, not wanting to speak out loud incase someone should hear.

Jensen just grinned over his shoulder “Seriously given what you showed me last night, I brought two spare pairs!”

**Jared’s journal March 9th**

**Yup gonna fail senior year. Impossible to focus with your mates dirty thoughts in your head.**


	40. March 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and fluffy

On Saturday March 21st Jared and Jensen were summoned by both sets of their parents to a ‘family meeting’. At a loss as to why both boys arrived at the appointed time to Chuck’s kitchen.

Jared glanced at Jensen as he entered the room, shrugging his shoulders “I don’t know” he replied to Jensen’s thought question.

“You didn’t just pick the reason from our minds?” Mrs A asked, sounding surprised.

“That would be unethical” Jared replied, conveniently forgetting what he’d done to his teacher the week before.

“I mean we can if you’d rather not say whatever it is out loud.” Jensen supplied helpfully. Glancing at the four flushed faces in front of them. Even Dr Collins seemed embarrassed by whatever it was.

Mr A cleared his throat, clearly the nominated spokesperson due to his position as pack alpha. “So for the two weeks you boys have been living apart…”he trailed off for a moment before starting again “After the first day or so we all meet up and figured it would ease up once the novelty did. However..” Mr A trailed off again clearing his throat, and rubbing the back of his neck in a way that reminded Jared of Jensen when he got nervous. “Boys, you're both very... vocal” he eventually spat out.

Jared and Jensen both looked confused, “Vocal? We speak less than ever” Jared said, half of their conversations were now silent.

“Not the speaking, in bed, you’re both very vocal in bed.” Mr A was scarlet and none of the other grown ups could meet their eye. To be fair Jensen and Jared were both suddenly studying their feet, a silent conversation of “Oh, shit”, “what do you think they plan to do” and “don’t blame me you're the stupidly hot one!” flying between them un-noticed.

Chuck finally meet Jared’s eye, “I know you believe your birthday is the end of the month. Well technically it was just after the full moon.” Jared gasped surprised, but also confused.

“Ok, you can explain that in a bit, but what has that go to do with anything?”

Chuck waved a hand dismissively, “It was just something I did to try and conceal you from Alastair. The reason it is relevant now, well you're of age and Jensen’s  birthday is Monday so we thought..” Chuck seemed to run out of steam at that point, turning to Dr Collins for support.

“Between us adults we have 3 houses. I’ve asked Chuck to move in with me. The offer includes you Jared, but Chuck and Mr A thought maybe it was time for you two to have your own space.”

“So what we were thinking might work best, would be for you two to move in here together, and for Chuck to move in with Dr Collins.” Mrs A didn’t add, that that would ensure everyone got a good nights sleep.

Jared and Jensen locked eyes, “Well?” Jared asked Jensen silently, “You’d be moving out of your childhood home, you OK with that?” Jensen nodded.

“You’d be living away from your Dad, you OK with that?” Jensen was close to his parents, but what Chuck and Jared had was different.

“I’ll be weird I think, but yes, I want to be where you are.” Jensen smiled widely as he stepped in closer to Jared, taking his mate’s hand in his own.

“We’re happy to do that” Jensen spoke for them both, as Chuck rounded the table to hug Jared.

Letting go of Jensen’s hand Jared hugged his dad tightly, breathing in his scent deeply. He pulled back as the subtle shift in Chuck’s scent registered. Reaching out Jared pulled his dad’s shirt collar to one side. His mating mark, previously an ugly raise grey thing, was now two perfectly smooth white screcents.

Jared’s mouth fell open in wonder as he traced a finger lightly over the mark.

As he pulled out of the hug Jared asked, “I guess this makes Dr Collins my step dad?”

“Yes, exactly.” Dr Collins replied, a hand on Chuck’s lower back, before Chuck had a chance to speak. “I’d be proud to call you son if you’d allow it.” he blushed slightly before continuing “And please at the very least call me Misha, and maybe in time if you feel like it you could go with pops, or pa or something... ”

Jared’s eyes filled with tears, he was so happy for his dad, Dr Collins, sorry Misha, really was good to him. Jared stood and wrapped them both in a crushing hug. “I’m gonna go with Dad and Pops I think” Jared’s voice by muffled between his parents shoulders as he spoke, but regardless, both heard him. Chuck’s response was a choked sob, Misha’s was to squeeze Jared tighter and reply with his own muffled, “Thank you son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a fluffy plotfree smut free aside.


	41. March 21st Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutt basicaly.

Chuck and Jensen spent most of Saturday packing. Jared spent his time running between the two trying to be of use to both, before Misha finally told him to relax and stick with Jensen. By tea time everything was more or less sorted.

Boxes of Jensen’s belongings lined the hallway of what would be Jared’s and his home. Chuck’s boxes were loaded in to Misha’s car ready for the off.

Jared hugged his father tightly for a long moment before they both laughed at their sentimentality, is wasn’t like they’d never see each other again. A big family get together was planned for Jensen’s birthday the following afternoon. So yeah time to get a wiggle on.

“So” Jensen began as the house finally emptied out, “Where am I putting my stuff?”

Jared looked confused, “My room, no?” he asked questioningly.

“Maybe, or we could move into the master bedroom.” Jensen clarified.

“But that’s Dad’s room” Jared replied before really thinking about it, “Oh” he added seconds later. It was the bigger room, and really there was no reason not to make it their room.

Jensen just smiled softly as Jared worked it all out in his head. His only contribution being an image of a king size bed versus a double.

“Oh” Jared said as he turned to pick up a box, leading the way upstairs. At the top he turned not to his room but what he decided to think of as their room.

Chuck’s old room was much more spacious than Jared’s. The kingsize bed, currently unmade, stood in the centre of the room. It was a solid wooden construction with matching lockers on each side. On the far side of the room there was a large curved window with window seat. The wall in front of the bed housed built in sliding wardrobes.

Jensen stood before the wardrobes sliding the doors back and forth. “You care which side?” he asked absent mindedly as he continued to play with the doors. Behind two were full length mirrors that could also slide. Jensen repositioned the doors so that the two mirrored ones were visible and lined up to the centre of the bed. Could be fun for later he thought.

Jared arrived then lugging an armful of his own clothes, “I don’t mind which side” he answered some what belatedly, his eyes locking on to Jensen’s. His thoughts about the mirrors becoming clear to Jared.

Jared blushed and hurried to deposit his clothes in the wardrobe before hurrying out without speaking.

“Shit” Jensen thought, “a kink too far”.

But as he turned to go find Jared and reassure him that it was just an idle thought, Jared scurried back into the room, this time with his arms full of fresh bed linen.

With Jensen’s help the bed was dressed in no time. Jared turned to the wardrobe to check, yes the mirrors were still front and centre.

He moved so he was directly in front of the mirrors. Jensen edged toward Jared, stopping maybe a foot away. Jensen swallowed convulsively as Jared’s thoughts filled his mind. “Oh fuckity fuck fuck” he thought. The mirrors clearly appealed to his mate.

Slowly Jared tugged his t-shirt over his head, Jensen watched, his eyes tracking each movement.

Licking his lips Jared tugged his sweats and boxers down over his ass, stepping out to them quickly. His cock was flushed and curving gently toward his stomach.

Taking a step forward Jared reached out and snapped over the buttons of Jensen’s jeans, slipping  his hand inside he cupped his mate’s hard cock, before gently exposing it to his heated gaze.

Falling to his knees Jared took Jensen’s cock in to his mouth. His eye’s darting toward the mirror to see how they looked. Jensen tracked his mate’s gaze and gasped audibly at the sight reflected by the mirror.

He stood fully dressed, his alpha mate naked before him on his knees, his mouth stretched over Jensen’s thick cock. Jensen reached out a hand, and watched as his reflection mimicked the action. His large hand grasping the back of Jared’s head.

Jared moaned at the sight in the mirror, encouraging Jensen on.

Biting his lip Jensen pushed Jared nearer, forcing his mate to take more of  his cock. Jared bobbed his head, gagging slightly on Jensen’s dick before his throat relaxed around it. Jensen met Jared’s gaze in the mirror, his hand moving to pet Jared, brushing his long hair back off his face. They stared at each other for a long moment before Jared tore his eyes from the mirror and sucked his mates cock as though desperate for his taste.

Jensen’s hips thrust forward his cock sliding down Jared’s throat, Jared nose reaching the short hairs at the base of his cock.

“Fuck Jared, enough, please, want to come inside you.”

Jensen whimpered as Jared did as he asked his dick aching for release.

Jared climbed on to their bed, positioning himself on all fours, facing the mirror.

“God Jared, you're gonna be the death of me.” Jensen stated as he stripped himself of his clothes.

In no time he was on the bed behind Jared, sliding his hard cock along the crack of his mates ass.

“What you inside me Jensen, hurry” Jared was rocking back toward Jensen clearly seeking his cock.

Quickly Jensen slicked up his fingers and breached Jareds hole.

“Ugh please more” Jared ground out. His eyes locked on the mirror as he watch Jensen’s face contort as he held himself in check.

Jensen had only two fingers in, Jared felt tight, too tight really, he needed more prepping Jensen was sure. But Jared was all but sobbing, begging Jensen to just “Fuck me already”

“One minute Jared, just one more minute. Need to open you up more.” Jensen ran what he hoped as a soothing hand along his mates back.

Jared pushed up and flipped over then, propelling a surprised Jensen backwards so he was sitting up against the headboard.  

Moving quickly Jared straddled Jensen’s lap, his back to Jensen’s chest. Reaching behind himself he steadied Jensen’s cock, pressing the head past the tight rim of his hole with a pleasured shout of “Fuck, finally”

Jensen grasped Jared hips trying to slow his actions, worried his mate would hurt himself.

Jared was having none of it, he pressed himself down over Jensen’s wonderful cock sighing contently once he bottomed out.

“There” he gasped, his eyes fluttering open to see how they looked in the mirror. Jared could see his dripping cock, could see and feel Jensen sit forward as he wrapped an arm around Jared’s chest, pressing kisses along Jared’s neck and shoulder.

“You gonna ride me Jared” Jensen asked, though the answer seemed obvious.

Jared nodded needlessly as he began to move, the muscles in his thighs flexing as he raised and lowered himself on Jensen’s cock. Jared could see the sweat shining on their skin, he could watch as Jensen played with his nipples as Jared continued to ride Jensen.

Their eyes met again in the mirror as Jensen reached around to grasp Jared’s leaking cock.  Jared threw his head back against Jensen’s shoulder as his orgasm hit him suddenly. Jensen watched his mate in the mirror, it was too hot for words. With a hard thrust of his hips Jensen was coming. Filling up his mate with his warm emissions.

Jared sighed contently as he relaxed back against his mate feeling wonderfully used. His ass stung slightly as Jensen slid free but it was so worth it Jared thought as Jensen turned them on their sides, cuddling in for a nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a return to the plot shortly. As soon as I figure it out.


	42. March 22nd

They ended up sleeping through the night, when they woke they had only a few hours to get ready for the party. Jared winced slightly as he got out of bed, Jensen was proud of himself for not saying “I told you so” but he did fail at not thinking it. Jared’s only response was a tired growl.

The party was fun, the food awesome and plentiful. It was nearing midnight, everyone was a little sleepy and a lot relaxed, dotted around the Ackle’s large living room.

Jared thought about how much his life had changed in less than a year as he glanced around him.

Chuck and Misha were tucked up together on one armchair, looking the picture of mated bliss. Never is all his years had Jared thought to see his dad so content.

Jensen sat on the floor near where Jared sat on the couch. He was teaching Misha’s kids how to play UNO. If Jared reached out a hand he’d be able to touch his mate, play with his hair or squeeze his shoulder. Misha’s kids were really sweet, the way they hung off Jensen’s every word, god, it just made everything even better. Years away it might be, but wow they were going to have an amazing family together. At the thought Jensen reached back a hand and squeezed Jared’s knee, his thoughts running along a similar vain to Jared’s.

His eye’s found Adam’s. Poor Adam, he’d been heart broken to learn he wasn’t Jared’s younger brother. Chuck had decided it was better to be honest with the kid. There had been enough dishonesty in his young life, having been, as it turned out, kidnapped as a young pup and lied to by Alistair for over a decade. They were still trying to find his family, but so far it was proving futile. Chuck had asked Adam if he’d be OK being a fostered Padalecki-Collins for now, adoption being an option later if they failed to find his family. He’d agreed, so as far as Jared was concerned he now had 3 younger siblings. Bit of a change from a year ago.

“I think that will be four soon” Jensen’s thoughts filled Jared’s mind. Jared covered his surprised gasp with a cough before pushing his question to Jensen.

“Why do you say that?”

Jensen nodded toward Chuck and Misha, their heads were bent close together, as Misha’s large hand rubbed gentle circles around Chuck’s tummy. “No snooping!” Jensen added, knowing Jared would find it hard to wait for Chuck to be ready with the news himself. Jensen could feel Jared’s pout so he did what he did best, he distracted his mate.

Rising to his feet he pulled Jared up off the couch and out to the kitchen. Once there he backed Jared against a counter before slanting their lips together. Jared relaxed into the kiss immediately, arms encircling his mate’s waist.

Jensen eased out of the kiss a while later, burying his nose in Jared’s neck he muttered, “Did we decide on two pups or four?”

Jared was about to reply when the back door burst open to reveal a bloodied Rufus, his arms around a beaten Victor.

“Alastair’s escaped, 20 minutes ago” he said as he collapsed at the boys feet.


	43. March 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will be OK, OK?

Jensen called out for his dad and Misha, grabbing the nearest phone to contact the neighbouring pack, both in warning and in case they needed reinforcements. Jared ran to the front door ensuring it was securely locked.

He bumped into Mrs A in the hallway, “Besides the front and back doors, are there any other routes into the house?” his tone was deep, almost his alpha voice.

Mrs A glared at him for a moment, how dare such a young pup address a fellow alpha with that tone. “Please Mrs A, Alistair could be here any minute.”

Coming to her senses Mrs A nodded, “There are french doors out to the garden from my husband's study.”  

Jared nodded his understanding, “I’ll go check they are locked, can you please keep everyone in the sitting room calm? Don’t let them wander about the rest of the house.”

Jared headed down the hallway to the door Mrs A indicated, he wasn’t at all surprised to see Jensen there too.

“Victor and Rufus will be OK, Misha is looking after them, Dad and I dragged them to the living room” Jared only nodded, his focus on the door in front of him.

Before turning the door handle Jared had the foresight to scan the room for any black spots or indeed a fifth silver spot. (since Chuck’s mating Misha was registering as bright a silver as Jensen’s dad)

“Shit, he’s right outside.” Both boys called out to Mr A and Misha for back up. Jared mentally begging his Dad to stay with the kids and Mrs A in the sitting room.

Chuck seemed to realise how immediate the danger was, reluctantly he assured Jared he’d stay with the children just this once. Jared kept their link open, so Chuck would know what was happening.

Relieved Jared turned the handle, gently pushing the door open. Given the late hour the room was in darkness, unconsciously Jared’s eyes shifted to wolf so that he would be able to see despite the darkness. A shadow appeared approaching the french doors, one minute there was silence, the next a loud bang and a flash of light as Alistair shot open the lock.

He stumbled into the room, his eyes a blaze, his madness clear to those who could see him. His breathing was ragged as he straightened up, arm raised, hand gun pointed directly at Jared’s chest.

“You!” he spat his eye’s locked on Jared, “You are not what I designed.” He took a step nearer, his face bloody from his earlier altercation with Rufus and Victor. “You are no alpha.” Alistair's arm shook visibly. With his statement Jared’s hope of being able to use his alpha voice on him was dashed. He was loath to take his focus from Alistair and his gun for even a second, but he needed to check something with Jensen.

“Any guns in this house Jen?” he asked silently, his eyes never leaving his father’s.

“Not that I know of.”

Jensen’s reply was not what Jared was hoping to hear. How did humans or wolves fight back against a gun toting madman. Jensen didn’t have any ideas to share, the pair just watched as Alistair inched closer hoping for inspiration to hit.

They could sense Mr A and Misha circling the back of the house waiting for some kind of sign from the boys, the knowledge gave them hope.

“That omega father of yours made you soft Jared. Didn’t raise you right, didn’t instill proper alpha values in you” the mad man was waving his gun around as he spoke. “I’ll give you a choice Jared.” Alistair suddenly straightened, his hand steadier as he turned to train the gun on Jensen, “Come with me, and I’ll only shoot him in the leg, not the heart.”

Jared couldn’t think, what should he do, what could he do. He should go with Alistair, or pretend to agree to go, give them some time. Jensen, Jared could tell was trying to think of ways to stall Alistair, trying to get a read on him. Something that would make the man change tactics. His thoughts flashed briefly to Chuck before he suddenly grasped his stomach.

“Please” Jensen cried out meekly, suddenly seeming smaller, weaker, “please” he whispered again, his hands wrapped protectively around his stomach. “Our pup, please, don’t shoot me, I beg you.”

Jensen reached out a hand as though pleading with the beta. Jared watched fascinated as his mate suddenly came across as weak and needy, hell, Jared thought, the man should go into acting not politics. Though then again, maybe the two were similar.

Alistair’s eyes flicked between them, unsure. Jared side stepped nearer to Jensen, as he pushed made up images of him knotting Jensen to his father, like hell he was gonna share images of the real thing with the bastard. Alistair seemed to buy it, seemed to believe Jensen had stopped his birth control on meeting Jared as opposed to starting it. He seemed to believe the images Jared was projecting of a dominant alpha overwhelming his omega mate over and over during the fullmoon. The beta was lapping it up, a manic grin spreading across his bloodied face. “I knew it, knew you were perfect, alpha” Alistair laughed, his arms flailing widely.

Jensen made to lunge at the beta, unfortunately Alistair noticed the movement, swinging his arm around he squeeze the trigger getting off a shot. Jared pushed Jensen aside as Alistair's intention registered with him. Jared toppled on top of Jensen trapping him under his dead weight. Jensen cried out “Nooooo, Jared no”

Alistair froze on the spot, his face white the gun slipping from his limp fingers. Jensen pushed at his mate’s shoulders trying to rouse him. “Jared, please, please handsome, please.” But Jared didn’t move.

Chuck appeared at the door to the study, drawn by the second gun shot and the sudden loss of his son’s thoughts. He flicked on the lights and took in the scene.

He saw Alistair frozen, gun at his feet. He saw Jensen now kneeling up cradling Jared’s head in his lap, blood oozing out of a wound on Jared’s chest. Chuck’s breathe caught in his throat, he failed to register Misha or Mr A entering the room. His eyes locked with Alistair's and before you could say “You killed my son” Chuck had shifted, his wolf flying threw the air, crashing down on Alistair knocking him to the floor, sharp teeth locked tight around the mad man’s throat, biting down savagely. Alistair jerked and thrashed beneath the omega, arms pushing at the omega’s head trying to loosen his hold. Chuck bit down harder, shaking the beta from side to side, eventually ripping his throat open. Blood splattered everywhere, covering the omega’s bronze fur in streaks of red. In less than a minute Alistair lay motionless, bloodless on the floor.

Chuck shifted back to human, his body bent over Alistair sobbing. Misha appeared beside him, he picked up his mate and carried him to the large office chair behind the desk.

Chuck sobbed and sobbed, this torment matched only by Jensen’s who’d curled himself tighter around Jared. Calling out to his mate over and over. He brushed Jared’s hair back from his face, buried his face in his mate’s neck as was his habit. He pressed a kiss to his mates mark, stilling as the mark flashed gold for moment before settling back to silver. He kissed it again, same thing. He pressed a kiss to the mark and held it for several heart beats. He closed his eyes and breathed in his mates warm scent. He counted out heart beats as a golden glow filled the room, until he felt a second beat beneath his lips.

All eyes were on them as Jensen eased back slightly, Jared’s warm breath tickling his neck.

“Hey” Jared whispered his voice a rough whisper, blue green eyes blinking up at Jensen.

“Hey yourself” Jensen replied before his voice broke and he choked out a sob.

Jared struggled to sit himself up, once he was on his knees he wrapped his arms around Jensen. “Shhhhh, I’m Ok, I’m right here” Jared didn’t know how he was OK, he knew he’d been shot, he’d felt the heat of the bullet as it had ripped open his chest. He’d heard Jensen cry out no, and then nothing until he felt a gold light behind his eyes and hot flash through his body. “I’m OK” he repeated, as much for himself as Jensen. His mate nodded against Jared’s shoulder, his arms like vice grips around Jared.

As they sat there a tangled mix of limbs on the floor, Chuck made his way over, each step hesitant, as though he didn’t trust his eyes.

“Jared?” his voice was barely audible over Jensen’s low sobs.

Jared turned his head, a weak smile on his face, “Dad.”

Chuck looked stunned, he knelt beside the mated pair, his body naked and covered in blood. He reached out a hand to touch his son’s hair. Jared leaned in to the touch, “I’m Ok, Dad. I’m OK” Chuck could only nod, what he’d seen being completely outside anything he’d ever heard of or imagined.

After watching his mate reunite with their son, Misha walked over and gathered Chuck in his arms.

“Come now, lets get you to a bed.” Chuck nodded weakly, his hand trailing through Jared’s hair as he moved away.

As his dad left the room Mr A walked over to them. “I don’t know what I just saw boys but how about we keep the bit about you getting shot and coming back from the dead to ourselves hmm?” Jensen and Jared could only nodded. “See I saw a pregnant omega witness his child be threatened by an armed crazy man. I saw a pregnant omega doing what was necessary to keep his child safe. Fact that said child is a 6ft 4 alpha matters not, agreed?” Again the boys could only nod.

“Come now, you boys can sleep in Jensen’s old room, we haven’t converted it into a second office just yet. Let me and the pack sort the rest out.” The rest being the mangled remains of an escaped  ‘suspected’ criminal.

Feeling numb all over both boys stumbled up the stairs to Jensen’s room. They stripped slowly, dragging their blood stained clothing off, tossing it straight into the bin. Jensen reached out a hand to caress Jared’s blemish free chest. His fingers tracing a circle right in the centre where the bullet had hit. The skin was hot to touch, but there was no visible mark.

Together they climbed into the bed, curling close, holding each other tight, no words exchanged, no words seeming suitable to convey the magnitude of what had happened.  Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s mark, who in turn kissed Jared’s. Both men shivered at the contact, pulling their mate in as close as possible neither prepared to let go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 1:04 am here. I should probably re-read this and post it in the AM but feck, have at it.


	44. March 23rd (part two)

Jensen jerked awake at a little past four in the morning. His breath was caught in his throat and for a long moment he couldn’t tell where he was. The events of that night came rushing back, the flash, the bang, the dead weight of his mate on top of him. Breathing deeply, trying to calm his racing heart Jensen reached out a hand. A sob burst out of him as his fingers brushed over his mates warm chest, clearly raising and falling with each breath.

The gentle touch had Jared’s eyes blinking open, he brought a hand to his chest, covering Jensen’s, holding it in place.

Jensen’s head fell back as his mates warm touch spread through his fingers and up his arm. Swallowing down a sob, he lay back down, hand still grasping Jared’s. Jared used his free arm to pull Jensen closer, carding his fingers through his mates short hair.

“You OK?” Jared asked.

Though the answer was obvious, Jensen shook his head no, “I don’t know what OK is right now Jared. You were dead, gone. I, I, if Chuck hadn’t ripped Alistair apart I would have. Then I’d have taken his gun and joined you.” Jensen curled himself around Jared after his admission, beyond reluctant to meet his mates gaze.

“Jesus Jensen.” Jared tightened his hold on his mate, shocked beyond words by the latter part of his mate’s admission.

“I’m sorry” Jensen mumbled against Jared’s chest, “Just it felt so dark with you gone. No light, no reason. I’m sorry.”

Jared pressed his lips against Jensen’s hair, his mates feelings were hard to hear, but Jared knew with absolute certainty that if it had been Jensen that was shot he’d have been thinking along the same lines.

“No reason, Jen?” Jared wondered what would give Jensen a reason if something else happened and he wasn’t so lucky a second time.

“I don’t know” Jensen was still speaking into Jared’s chest so his words were muffled, but Jared knew his thoughts didn’t really match what he was saying out loud.

“Jensen?”

Jensen sighed and sat up cross legged, wrapping one arm around his middle the other still holding on to Jared. “I know the pup thing was to distract Alistair, but when you were lying dead in my arms all I could think was that I had nothing left  of you, nothing, not even our pup to raise.”

Jared wasn’t sure what he was expecting Jensen to say, but it wasn’t that. Jared sat himself up facing Jensen, fingers still locked together. “It was an intense… night, I guess. You’re bound to feel all kinds of mixed up, right?” Jared leaned over pressing a chaste kiss to Jensen’s lips. “It’s not like something like that will ever happen again. I’m not going anywhere, there is no rush.”

“Can we be sure of that Jared, can we. Do you promise never to get shot and die in my arms again? Do you?” Jensen dropped Jared’s hand and clambered off the bed, pacing the room he rung his fingers nervously, unsure how to explain himself.

“It fucking hurt Jared, like my heart was ripped out. Like I was going to die right alongside you bullet or no. I just, fuck, fuck it hurt.”

Jared scrambled off the bed desperate to comfort his mate, his life. He stood before Jensen his arms open wide. Jensen took a half step, collapsing against Jared, arms looped around his neck, face once more buried in his chest. Jared gathered Jensen close, squeezing him as tight as he could. “I do promise Jen, I promise never to leave you alone ever again. If you want to change up the order of our existing plan, if that’s what it takes give you a reason, then I’m 100% with you, OK?”

Jared left a sort of relief when he felt  Jensen’s nod against his chest. “OK, but you got to give it a few weeks alright? Make sure you don’t change your mind, ain't no refund on babies.”

Jensen managed a weak chuckle at Jared’s attempt at humour. He lifted his head, meeting Jared’s gaze for the first time in too many minutes, “OK.”

Jared smiled down at this mate, gathering him infinitesimally closer he pressed a firm kiss to Jensen’s lips. Jensen reached up, grabbed the back of Jared’s head deepening the kiss, licking into his mate’s mouth owning the kiss. His arms slid down Jared’s naked chest to the waistband of his boxers. Dipping a finger under the elastic Jensen caressed the sensitive skin, pressing kisses to Jared’s neck and shoulders all the while.

Jared gasped as Jensen’s wandering hands slid past his waistband to palm his hardening cock. “Jen?”

“Shhh handsome” Jensen tugged Jared’s boxers down past his thighs so they pooled at his mates ankles. Jared stepped out of them instinctively, arms reaching forward to strip Jensen of his reflexively.

“That’s it handsome” Jensen whispered against Jared’s lips, “Gonna ride you so hard Jared. Wanna feel it for days.”

Jared whined in response to Jensen’s words, he was so turned on, but really what were they doing, so soon after what happened.

“Life affirming sex Jared, it’s a thing. You can research it after.” Jensen walked Jared backward until the edge of the bed was pressed against Jared’s knees. Jensen leaned on his mate’s shoulder causing him to sit. Jared scrambled backwards until he was sitting up against the headboard. Jensen joined him, straddling his thighs, delving in to kiss Jared immediately.

The kiss was heated and sloppy, as much teeth as tongue. Jensen lined their cocks up and began rocking forward on Jared’s lap.

Jared grabbed Jensen’s ass pressing him down harder, increasing the pressure on their cocks. Jensen groaned loudly before Jared shh’d him by clamping their mouths together. Jared swallowed Jensen’s moans as he gently worked one finger inside Jensen’s wet hole. Jensen keened, frantically grasping at Jared’s sweaty shoulders as he rode the intruding digit. Jared quickly added a second, moments later a third.

Felling beyond desperate Jensen took Jared’s cock in hand, positioned it against his slick hole before easing himself down over it. Jared held Jensen’s hips steady, forcing his mate to give his body a chance to adjust. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck, pulling him forward for another sloppy kiss. Jared drew his hands up Jensen’s back pressing their chests together as Jensen slowly began to ride Jared’s cock.

The slow pace didn’t last long once Jensen began to move Jared’s body seemed to feed off his desperation. Bending his knees Jared found himself thrusting up to meet Jensen’s downward slide. The pace became frantic, Jared’s half swollen knot slipping past Jensen’s hole on each thrust.

“Fuck Jared, fuck, please just knot me already” Jensen begged, his body ached for release, but he knew he’d not find it with out Jared’s knot locking them together.

“I’ve got you Jensen, I’ve got you.” Jared thrust up hard, his knot slipping past Jensen’s stretched rim easily, before it swelled completely. Jensen clenched tightly around it, triggering Jared’s orgasm.

Jensen sighed, grinding his ass down over the knot, “That’s it, so perfect. We’re gonna have the most perfect pups Jared, so perfect.” He rested his forehead against Jared’s as he bit back a groan as he came, his own release of secondary importance to him right then.

Jared adjusted the pillows behind them, sliding down slightly, letting Jensen rest against his chest. He drew random patterns on his mates back as he let Jensen’s words sink it. Did Jensen expect to get pregnant that night?

“Mmm hmm” came the sleepy reply to Jared’s unspoken question. “Not sure, but wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Oh” Jared didn’t know if he should feel tricked or not. Did Jensen have him deliberately knot him knowing it was a possibility.

“Didn’t know” Jensen raised his head from it’s spot on Jared’s chest so he could look his mate in the eye, “Just wanted to know we were both alive you know? But then when your knot took and I could feel you filling me up, I don’t know, it seemed different somehow.”

“But your on birth control”

“I am, but no birth control in 100%. And I don’t know, all that coming back to life shit, that was some pretty intense... something. Your jizz could be like super powered or magic now.”

Jared bit back a groan at Jensen’s flippant comment. “Oh god, OK,  I guess only time will tell right?”

"Yup" Jensen agreed sleepily, before snuggling back down against Jared’s chest, a contented smile on his face. Jared dragged the blanket up over his mate, tucking them both in carefully. Wouldn’t do for Jen to catch a chill if he was in fact pregnant now would it, Jared thought to himself as he settled back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To pup or not to pup that is the question... ?


	45. March 23rd Alpha Pack

“Kitchen, now” Jared woke with the words echoing clearly in his head. Sitting up slowly he blinked the sleep from his eyes, a hand reaching out to wake his sleeping mate.

“You hear that?”

Jensen cracked one eye open as he nodded, “Yeah, any idea who it is?”

Jared shook his head no.

Reluctantly they both clambered out of the bed, stumbling slightly. Still half asleep, they reach for their clothes.

“Today would be good” the unfamiliar voice had the two boys exchanging weary glances.

“I don’t like that they can push their voice in without us having initiated the contact.” Jared muttered.

“Probably how people feel when we do it to them.” Jensen countered as tugged a t-shirt over his head.

“Humph” Jared didn’t like that Jensen was probably right.

A minute or two later the boys stepped in to the brightly lit kitchen. After a quick scan of the room it became clear that the mess made the night before had been dealt with.

Chuck and Dr Collins sat at the table, Mr and Mrs A stood off to the left leaning against the counter and a stranger stood to the right near the back door.

The stranger looked about 50, his hair was dark but greying at this temples. He was broad and looked strong, capable. The mating mark on his neck looked similar to Jared’s in that it was silver and made from two distinct bites.

“Who are you?” Jared asked, he didn’t mean to be rude but he was tired and sick of all the bullshit caused by Alistair.

“Jared, Jensen” Mr A began, “This is JD Morgan, he is from the ard council, or high council. He’s here regarding last nights events.”

In a panic Jared looked to his father, would Chuck be in trouble? “Dad only attacked because Alistair had shot me!” Jared exclaimed, “He’s not guilty of any crime, he was acting in defence of himself and his unborn pup.” As he spoke Jared moved to stand at his father’s side. If Mr Morgan had come to take Chuck away Jared would prevent it.

Mr Morgan huffed, “I did wonder if you were telling the truth earlier Mr Ackles, but now I see. This child is not capable of falsehood.”

Jared wanted to take offense to the word child, but at the same time he needed Mr Morgan to be on his and his father’s side.

“So Alistair wanted you dead Jared?” Mr Morgan asked.

“Well no I think he wanted Jensen dead.” Jared wasn’t sure what Mr A had told the stranger but surely he had some idea.

“Alistair was aiming at me” Jensen supplied, “Jared threw himself in front of the bullet.”

Mr Morgan nodded, “Hit you right in the chest according to reports.” His gaze travelled around the room, indicating he’d heard the story from all those present, “And yet here you stand. Any explanation for that?”

Jared wasn’t sure why but he felt Mr Morgan knew more than he was letting on, like he was trying to catch Jared, Jensen and maybe even Mr A or Chuck out.

“We don’t know. Jensen and Dad thought I was dead. I thought I was dead.” Jared shrugged. Jensen came over and stood beside Jared, he didn’t like this conversation much and being reminded that his mate had died not even 24 hours before was putting him off balance.

“We have marks like yours,” Jensen said, “Maybe you know why Jared survived. Maybe you know why we’re one and a half times the size of our pack members.”

Mr Morgan nodded slightly, “I suppose you could say that I do.”

“Care to share?” Jared’s tone was churlish he knew, but he just wanted answers damn it. Jensen and he deserved to know what the fuck was actually going on.

“Could you lower your thoughts a little kid?” Mr Morgan asked his voice low, “So loud” he wiggled a finger by his ear as though trying to get something out.

“It seems you boys are alpha pack.” Mr Morgan announced, as if that explained everything.

Jared looked at Jensen hoping to see understanding in his eyes, but he just looked as confused as Jared.

It was clear to Morgan that no one in the room had a clue what he was on about. “What are they teaching in schools these days” Morgan shook his head sadly, before focusing on the occupants of the room once more.

“Alpha Pack, first ever werewolf pack, strong powerful, nigh on immortal.” As Morgan spoke Jensen sank down in to a chair, Jared to the floor between his legs. Chuck grabbed Dr Collins hand, Mr and Mrs A continued to stand, shaking their heads in disbelief.

“The Alpha Pack gene so to speak is carried in families, the Heyerdahl wolves are carriers it would seem. The gene is dormant unless it finds its true mate. Which clearly in this case it has.”

Jared was trying to calm his breathing, he had figured Jensen and himself were something special but this sounded downright mythical.

“What do you mean by ‘nigh on immortal’” Chuck finally asked.

Mr Morgan shrugged his shoulders, “Just that, it is exceptionally difficult to kill an alpha pack wolf. Beheading would work, ripping out one’s throat and spinal cord for sure, though Alistair hadn’t found his true mate so his alpha pack side remained dormant I should think. Burning one of us alive might work,” Mr Morgan continued thoughtfully“ though that might just result in ugly scars. The fire could burn out before we would.”

Jared rubbed at his chest, “I have no scar.” he stated not addressing anyone in particular.

“Indeed, we seem to absorb bullets. As you are so young, knives will be able to piece your skin, but you will heal, as you age you will find that unless the knife is wielded by one as strong as you it is likely that the knife will snap against your skin.” Mr Morgan was speaking way too calmly for Jared’s liking, you’d swear he was discussing the weather. “The best my mate and I can figure it we age one year for every 10 of an average wolf’s years. I look about 50 I’m told, I met my mate when I was aged 30, that was a little over 200 years past. ”

“What about pups?” Jensen asked suddenly.

Mrs A’s head snapped up at the question, her gaze fixed on Jensen’s suddenly red face.

“What about pups?” Mr Morgan asked.

“Well… “Jensen began hesitantly, “w-will we be able to have pups? Will our pups be ‘nigh on immortal too’?”  

“You are a healthy alpha pack omega mated to an healthy alpha pack alpha, I see no reason for you to be unable to have pups. My mate and I have many children. They all aged as a normal were child until they meet their mates. Once mated their aging slowed to that of a alpha pack wolf. Their mates taking on the alpha pack nature as you did when you mated with Jared.

Jared was feeling a lot overwhelmed, it was too much to take in all at once. On the one hand he was happy to have several life times with Jensen, on the other hand he was terrified of living those same lifetimes with out his Dad. He was happy to hear his children would live as long as he would, but now feared a feature where they struggled to find their mates.

“Breathe baby” Jensen whispered in his ear, “Just keep breathing”

Given Mr Morgan’s ability to push his thoughts into their minds, it was obvious he could also listen in. He understood all of Jared’s feelings and fears, in their case there were a lot of unknowns. Jared was clearly alpha pack, even though Chuck hadn’t been Alistair's true mate. It was possible that Chuck would have a longer life due to that past connection. Only time would tell. Same would go for Chuck’s unborn pup. Though clearly Dr Collins child, Chuck had that connection to alpha pack so who knew what the future would hold. Mr Morgan did his best to sort through all the possibilities and present the boys with images of the best possible future.

When that didn’t seem to calm them, he took the highlights from his own past and offered them up to the boys.

The joy of meeting his mate, Samantha, his shock at his discovery of her alpha pack status, the changes to his own wolf, the awe he’d felt at the birth of his first, second, third, fourth and fifth pups. The sadness as he outlived his family, the comfort offered by his mate and his pups. The return to happiness as his children found their mates and began their own legacy. His surprise at hearing about Jared and Jensen, his pleasure at discovering others like himself who perhaps he could be of use to.

Jared blinked rapidly as he tried to follow all that Morgan showed, tears welled up in his eyes as he felt Morgans sadness and joy. Jensen slid from his chair to wrap his arms around his mate. “Together” he thought, pushing the notion to Jared, “So long as we are together.”

Beside him Jared nodded, gripping his mate’s hand tightly, “together”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed up date! Work is kicking my ass at the minute.   
> Can't decide if I should leave it here or add a bit more... could leave it here and do a sequel later on maybe. We'll see where the muse takes me.


	46. Monday March 30th

Morgan stayed for the best part of a week. He worked with the boys to help them control their telepathy, while preparing them for the reality of a shared 500 plus year lifetime. He explained how they needed to visualise things in a certain way to keep a thought private. He demonstrate how they could block out his thoughts if they wanted, and the thoughts of others. But warned they’d never be able to keep their mate’s thoughts out if they wanted in.

Jared and Jensen were OK with that, it was reassuring to know they’d always be able to reach each other. The distance over which they could communicate would grow as their bond developed and matured.

In school they practised tunning people in and out, as well as keeping thoughts to themselves. It was nice to have some semblance of privacy again, and it was nice not to be popping boners every half hour. By the end of the week the boys were feeling pretty proud of themselves and a lot more secure about their future.

Morgan left early on the Monday morning, promising to be in contact via email, reassuring the boys that they could contact him with any questions or problems they encountered.

After dinner that same day they were sprawled out in the sitting room doing homework when Jensen muttered a quiet “fuck..” under this breathe

Jared raid his eyes to Jensen’s, “What was that?”

“Just a kind of weird thought” Jensen began, Jared nodded encouragingly, allowing Jensen to continue.

“So full moon is a few days away. And either I go into heat or I don’t right?”

Jared nodded again, “Either I have superpowered jizz or I don’t.”

“And I know we said we’d be fine with it whatever. And I still am.” he added quickly before continuing, “but I was thinking. If I am pregnant, our baby will be born and we will be nearly 19, if we age at a rate of one year for every ten. We could have a ten year old child, but we’d only look 20. Our kid might not find their mate at 18 like we did, so our kid might be 20 and we’d look 21. And that’s if we’re lucky and develop the ability to grow facial hair.” Jared laughed at that, but he could see what Jensen was getting at, “Say our kid finds their mate at 30, they will always look older than us. I mean how do you maintain your authority as a parent if by 16 they look like they could be your buddy not your kid.”

Jared thought about it, he didn’t really have a good answer. “I don’t know, I guess if you are pregnant we’ll work it out. If you’re not we can put off pups for a little longer, wait till well past college.”

“We could” Jensen agreed, “But I really want my mom and dad to be in a position to help out when we first have pups. I don’t want to wait too long.”

“Hmm” Jared moved to where Jensen was sprawled out on the couch and wrapped him in a tight hug as he thought about it.

“I figure our kids will be pretty special, they’ll understand that our family is something extraordinary. And everything will just work itself out. Besides no kid of ours is going to be anything but awesome.”

Reassured or at least happy to have given voice to his concerns Jensen wiggled in Jared’s arms so that he could lean up and capture his mate’s lips in a gentle kiss.

Jared sighed at the contact his arms relaxing slightly allowing Jensen to reposition himself in Jared’s lap. Things were just starting to heat up when the doorbell sounded.

With a frustrated groan Jensen clambered to his feet. “Is your dad calling?” Jared shook his head no, as he followed Jensen to the door.

A stranger in a suit stood there. “I’m looking for Jared T Padalecki.” The accent was british, his scent human, but his thoughts proved him to be well informed about their kind. In his hand was a large manilla folder.

Jared stepped forward, Jensen slipped his phone out preparing to call his or Jared’s dad if necessary. “That’s me.” Jared said calmly, straightening up to his full 6ft 4.

“Mark Shepherd, attorney” the stranger offered a hand for Jared to shake. Jared did so firmly but briefly.

“What can I do for you?” Jared asked.

“This is more about what I can do for you. I am the executor to Alistair Heyerdalh’s estate and you boy are his sole beneficiary.”


	47. I'm sorry, say what now?

Jared’s jaw dropped, he knew, but could do nothing about it, frozen as he was to the spot. Jensen stepped forward then and gestured for Mr Shepherd to follow them inside. Nudging Jared slightly the trio made their way to the sitting room. Once they were seated Jensen offered to make coffee and quickly escaped to the kitchen. He text Chuck and Mr A to let them know about their visitor, worried that there might be some odd stipulations or need for legal assistance.

As he carried the tray back in Mr Shepherd was pulling out some documents explaining the scope of the inheritance. There were several properties, some residential some industrial. There were several businesses, Mr Shepherd made them all sound legit. Then there was the money. Cold hard cash, millions of it.

Jared looked frozen once more, his cup halfway to his mouth. Jensen barked out a laugh, “Well at least we mated before you inherited all this money, wouldn’t want you thinking was a gold digger!”

“But-t-t” Jared stuttered, “he can’t have, I mean how? I…” he trailed off then not able to voice his disbelief or concerns.

Mr Shepherd cleared his throat, “The Heyerdalh family heard about Alastair's… extracurricular activities let’s say, they fear it becoming public knowledge.”

“So they are buying my silence? What about my Dad, Adam, and any others that survived?” Jared asked, his body tensing in anger.

“Adam is being provided for separately, Mr Heyerdalh’s mother has set up a trust for him. We have an investigator going through Alastair’s records, if we find anyone else we will see to it that they are well provided for.”  

Jared looked to Jensen his thoughts a complete jumble. What should he do? Was it right to accept any of it? What would Jensen do? Should he call his dad?

Jensen took hold of Jared’s hand, stroking his thumb over the soft skin as he pushed what he hoped were soothing thoughts to his mate. I sent a text of our parents, they know. And I’d guess they are on their way. Yes it was right to accept it. Think of all the good you could do. You could set Chuck up for life. Adam will be set too. You could sponsor a home for mistreated omega’s, a rehabilitation center or something. It is also worth remembering that we supposedly have  hundreds of years on this earth, be nice not to have to worry about bills and crap.

Jared seemed to nod along to Jensen’s words, “Are there any conditions tied to this inheritance?” he asked finally.

Mr Shepard raised an eyebrow as though surprised by the question, “Ehm, no actually, I know given your experience of the Heyerdalh family that you might expect there to be, but no. The properties and monies and yours free and clear. There are of course papers to sign, and again Mrs Heyerdalh would prefer if the details of her son’s death and ehm experiments  were not made public.”

Jared was skeptical, surely it was much too good to be true. He was about to inform Mr Shepard that he’d need to have a lawyer to look over the documents when the doorbell sounded once more.

Jensen rose to get it, returning moments later with Chuck, and Mr and Mrs A. Mrs A looked very serious, briefcase in one hand. It was then Jared realised he’d never asked what Mrs A did for a living. Without speaking she held out her hand for the documents. Turning on her heel she made her way to the kitchen to read through them. Mr A and Chuck sat down, nodding politely at Mr Shepard before sitting back in their seats to wait.

The minutes seemed to drag, Jared was all but bouncing in his seat, Jensen doing his best to keep him calm. Chuck had remained in his seat all of five minutes before he began pacing. Jensen listened to his thoughts, they were even more muddled than Jared’s, but eventually it seemed he choose to focus on the fact that the money would ensure his son’s future. A mantra of Jared will want for nothing went round and round his head.

Mr A’s thoughts were decidedly not thinking about the money, his thoughts consisted of: so hot when she’s in lawyer mode, so hot. Jensen blocked his thoughts immediately.

Well over half an hour later, Mrs A returned to the sitting room. “I can’t find anything wrong with it.” she seemed almost annoyed. “Jared, it seems you are set to inherit millions, and it is completely legitimate.”  

Stunned silence filled the room for several long seconds. Eventually Mr Shepard cleared his throat and spoke, “I am aware of what has happened to this family as a result of the younger Mr Heyerdalh’s actions. But he did leave everything to his biological son Jared T Padalecki, his mother has ensured that any aspect of the inheritance that might have been considered circumspect has been liquidated, the monies spit between charitable foundations and Jared. It is all above board and I would recommend signing the papers this evening so we can all get on with our lives.”

Jared looked to Chuck for help. Chuck nodded his head, his thoughts clear, Do it, I trust Mrs A. Mr and Mrs A were in agreement with Chuck. Eventually Jared met Jensen’s eyes.

Well? he asked.

If mom says it’s legit I believe her. But the final decision is yours. If you don’t want his money you don’t have to take it. I’ll be keeping you regardless. Jensen grinned at Jared as he added the last, a quick mental image of them on the couch earlier reaching Jared simultaneously.

Jared bit back a laugh/groan as the thoughts and images reached him.

“OK then, where do I sign?”

It took surprisingly little time to finalise it all after that. Jared was given a stack of documents to sign that would grant him access to a range of bank accounts. Another stack that transferred ownership of a bunch of properties to him.

As he was about to sign the first document he saw there were two places for signatories. Jared’s name was under the first, with spouse under the other.

“Mr Shepard, Jensen is my mate” as he spoke Jared exposed the mating mark on his neck, “am I correct in assuming he can co-sign these with me, giving him legal access to of all of this too?”

Mr Shepard stared at the mark for several seconds before clearing his throat and speaking, “Well yes if you want him to. I’m given to understand that mating is a commitment akin to marriage.”

“Cool, someone get us a second pen.” Jared pressed the pen Mrs A handed him into Jensen’s palm, “No arguments” Jensen just grinned and nodded.

An hour later everything was signed, somethings in triplicate. Mr Shepard left them with copies of it all, telling them he would do the necessary filing and that they should have a final letter confirming everything in the next week or so.

Jared felt things were moving very rapidly, but Mr Shepard assured him that was because Mrs Heyerdalh was anxious to put all of it behind her and move on.  

Their parents stayed for a while after, drinking coffee and rambling a bit about what the boys should do now. Once they left Jared and Jensen collapsed on to the couch. Reversing their positions from earlier, Jared climbed on to Jensen’s lap, burying his head in the crook of Jensen’s neck. “Did that just happen?” his voice was muffled, but Jensen still understood.

“It seems like it did.” The stack of papers on the coffee table appeared to confirm it.

Jared had his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, he tightened his grip and just hung on. Jensen returned the hug, one hand stroking gently up and down Jared’s back.

Suddenly Jared barked a laugh, “What’s so funny?” Jensen asked.

“You were worrying about how our pup would cope with our delayed aging earlier. Not once did you wonder how we would support a baby. Like we both work part time and this house is my dads, but it was just the weird age thing we were thinking about. And now, well if you are with pup, I mean we have all this money, so like I said I could stay at home minding it and yeah. It’s just funny that we weren’t even worried about the money thing and now we have enough for several lifetimes.”  

“Huh, yeah bit short sighted of us really.”

“Emm” Jared agreed as he wiggled slightly on Jensen’s lap settling himself more comfortably.

“You know I can read your mind right Jared? I mean if you want to pick up where we left off earlier you only have to, umph.”

Jensen didn’t get to finish his sentence, Jared reached up and captured his lips in a firm kiss, hands sliding up Jensen’s shoulders to slide through his short hair, before he eased back slightly gentling the kiss.

Jensen met Jared’s kiss eagerly, his own hands sliding down his mate’s back to grip his ass and pull him in closer.

Jared rocked his hips, pressing forward as his hands continued to caress Jensen’s neck and shoulders. Jensen groaned into the kiss, as Jared’s hardon pressed against his own.

Reaching between them Jared snapped open his and Jensen’s jeans, easing the pressure on their cocks.

Jensen ran his hands up under Jared’s shirt, swiftly drawing it up and off, breaking their kiss for no more than a second. Jared gasped at the suddenness of it, though it tapered off into a moan of pleasure as Jensen ducked his head to tease and suck on a dusky nipple.

“Jensen” Jared breathed the word reverently as his hands cupped his mate’s head, holding him in place as the sensations zipped from his nipple straight to his groin. He rocked his hips hard, bumping their hard cocks against one another.

Jensen raised his head, eyes locked to Jared’s he slid a hand down Jared’s chest to the waistband of his boxers. He eased it down further cupping Jared’s leaking cock. Jared gasped as Jensen gently ran his hands over the hard length before freeing it from the confines of the warm cotton.

With a shudder Jared mimicked Jensen’s action. Freeing his boyfriend’s cock, stroking it gently. Wrapping his arms around Jared’s shoulders Jensen kissed his mate deeply. Jared pressed closer, rocking against Jensen firmly so their exposed members bumped and brushed against each other. Both gasped and pressed together as close as possible, hands wandering over sweat damp skin.

“You close baby?” Jensen mutter against Jared’s lips. Nodding Jared moaned as Jensen finally wrapped a warm hand around their hard cocks, spearding the precome down the shafts as he firmly jerked them off. Jared rocked forward harder his desperation rising.

“Fuck Jensen, fuuuuuuck, need to come so bad.”

Jensen smiled against Jared’s skin as he worked them both faster. Jared was a panting sweaty mess on his lap and Jensen didn’t think he’d ever looked hotter.

Jensen pressed his thumb into the slit of Jared’s cock, the effect was immediate. Jared back arched, his chest stretched tight as his face contorted in pleasure as white stripes of come marked his skin and Jensen’s shirt.

As Jared collected himself and steadied his breathing Jensen continued to stroke him gently, his own hard on pressed to his stomach neglected.

Jared smirked at Jensen as he slid to the floor between his mate’s spread denim clad legs. Jensen watched entranced as Jared settled himself on the floor before reaching forward to draw Jensen’s cock toward his mouth.

Jensen bit back a shout as Jared licked his sensitive cock from base to tip, circling the head with his tongue before sucking the precome from the slit. Jared loved the feel of his mates cock heavy on his tongue, he bobbed his head drawing as much of the shaft into his mouth as he could manage.

Jensen buried his hands in Jared’s long hair, gasping desperately as he tried not to thrust up into his mate's mouth. He failed miserably when Jared redoubled his efforts sucking Jensen’s cock harder than before. Jensen’s hips jerked up pushing his cock deeper into Jared’s warm wet mouth.

Jared groaned as Jensen’s dick hit the back of his throat, his hands gripping the fabric of his mate’s jeans.

“Shit Jared, shit, fuck, feels so fucking good.” Jensen reached down and brushed Jared’s hair back from his face so he could watch his cock disappearing into his alpha’s mouth. “You look so hot with your mouth stuffed full of my cock, so fucking hot. Love you so much baby.”

Jensen’s words thrilled Jared, he loved how dirty it all sounded and still so loving. He sucked harder determined to get Jensen to come sooner rather than later.

Jensen thrust up once more his head thrown back as he tried to warn Jared, “Gonna, gonna, Jared.” Jensen came hard filling his mates mouth. Jared swallowed as much as he could, gently sucking Jensen’s softening cock as he came down from his high.

When Jensen became too sensitive Jared released his cock and climbed back into his lap. Instinctively Jensen’s arms came up to cradle his mate. Jared sighed contently pressing a kiss to Jensen’s mating mark. After several comfortable minutes of silence Jared groaned and dropped his head to Jensen’s shoulder.

“What is it?”

“Ugh I just remembered about the money.”


	48. Wednesday

By mutual agreement the boys decided not to even think about the money. Mrs A was going to deal with Mr Shepard for them, the only change they would notice would be a weekly stipend turning up in their bank accounts. This amount could be adjusted as and when needed, but for now the boys figured it would be easier to pretend like the money didn’t really exist.

Wednesday started like any other, the boys woke, fooled around a little, showered, dressed, ate then headed to school.

School progressed as normal, both boys keeping their thoughts to themselves to allow the other to focus on their studies. Jensen in particular had gotten good at keeping his thoughts to himself. Jared not so much, especially if he was feeling something pretty strongly. In the middle of health class it was a very obvious and continuous, “I’m bored”, Jensen did his best to ignore him, it kind of worked for a minute or two. Until Jared started thinking of Jensen and all the ways Jensen could entertain him or help him occupy his time better.

Jared imagined Jensen leaning against his car, conveniently parked at the far side of the lot, while Jared knelt before him and sucked on his cock. The detailed image Jared was projecting had Jensen biting his bottom lip to stifle a moan.  

Jensen sent back images of any mood killers he could think of, their teacher Mr White getting it on with the lunch lady, old people making out, smelly gym lockers, their parents. That last one seemed to work, but then Jensen got pouty puppy dog eye thoughts.

Dropping his head to the desk Jensen sent back a revised version of Jared’s fantasy, the two of them making out in the car over lunch. This seemed to satisfy Jared, and before Jensen knew it the bell had sounded and his mate was dragging him to the car park.

Jensen laughed loudly as they made their way through the hallway.  Jared bumping into people and trash cans in his haste to get them to the car.  

As they approached it Jared suddenly slowed his pace, before eventually stopping several feet from the car. A strangled, “W-what..?” left his lips before Jensen had caught up enough to see past his mate to the car.

Meg stood there, head down cast, dark hair shielding her face, hands twisting together at her waist. Jensen put a hand on Jared’s shoulder, pulling him back so that he ended up behind Jensen.

Jensen felt his hackles rising, a long low growl escaped him as he glared at Meg. “What do you want?”

As he spoke he felt this eyes shift, his nails and teeth lengthening. Meg raised her head a fraction “Jared, I, I came to…”

“Don’t speak to Jared, don’t look at Jared, and by god don’t even think about touching Jared.” Jensen widened his stance lowering his centre preparing to attack if necessary. Meg took a steep back, her eyes widening in fear.

“I wanted to, to say I’m sorry.” “You’re sorry??”

Jared suspected that Jensen’s roar could be heard inside the school building. “Sorry? For nearly ruining Jared’s life, for trying to entrap him, for trying to force a mating? You’re sorry?” Jensen sounded both incredulous and furious.

Jared wanted to sooth his mate, but didn’t know how to attempt it. His own emotions matched Jensen’s words exactly. Meg merely nodded, her eyes darting between the pair. Jared didn’t know if he could accept her apology, her actions could have separated him from Jensen for ever. He shuddered just thinking about it.

Jensen was breathing heavily, his hands clenching and unclenching. Jared rested a hand gently on his mates lower back, just to remind Jensen that his mate was alive and well despite everything that had happened. Thankfully Jensen seemed to relax once Jared touched him.

“What are you doing here Meg, why now?” Jensen thought of the money and wondered if somehow she knew about it.

“W-wwell I just got released.”

“Released?” the pair questioned simultaneously. “I got 6 months in a detention centre, they left me out early for good behaviour, Ruby is still inside.”

Jared marvelled at how completely uninterested they’d been in what had happened to Meg and Ruby, so caught up they had been in their own situation. You’d have thought Jared would have been interviewed as a witness, Jensen too, but perhaps the questions they’d answered at the hospital had been sufficient. Maybe the girls confessed their involvement for a reduced sentence. Regardless Meg was back, and Jared couldn’t say he was happy about that.

Jensen growled once more, proving that he was less happy than Jared right now. Having drawn what Jared hoped was a calming breath Jensen addressed Meg once more. “I’m assuming now that you have said your piece that we will not be seeing you again?”

Meg nodded, “Transferring, new town, new start.” Jensen grunted, reaching out a hand to draw Jared to his side. “Feel free to leave now.”

Meg ducked her head before turning on her heel and hurrying away from the school.

Jensen released a steadying breath, stretching out his neck as this body returned to normal. He turned to check on Jared, to make sure his mate was OK after the confrontation with Meg. No sooner were they face to face than he had an armful of happy Jared. Jared hugged Jensen tightly, pressing kisses to his mates face and neck, kissing his mating mark, before seeking and finding his mates mouth. Jared kissed Jensen deeply, hands sliding through Jensen’s hair as Jared rocked his hips against his mate.

Pulling back breathless he panted against Jensen’s neck, “So hot, so fucking hot, how you just. Fuck Jensen so hot.” Jared was attacking Jensen’s mouth again, hands roaming down his back to clutch at his ass. Jared rutted against Jensen, his erection pressing against Jensen’s hip. Clearly Jared was turned on by Jensen’s posturing.

Jensen just went with it, how he was feeling right now, with all the memories of those few days in the forefront of his mind, fuck, life affirming sex was totally justified.

“Fuck me Jensen, please. Please just.. fuck” Jared was feeling feral, wild, needy.

Jensen smirked slightly, he like Jared like this. Wrapping his arms around Jared, Jensen walked them back toward the car. He made to open the back door, but Jared shook his head, “We’ve done that already.”

“What then?” Jared walked to the front of the car, a quick glance around told him lunch was close to over the car park deserted. Leaning against the hood he slowly unbuttoned his jeans, eyes locked on Jensen. He eased his leaking dick out and pushed his boxers and jeans down past the seat of his ass. Smiling softly at Jensen he turned, bending his long frame in half over the hood of car.

“Holy fucking shit Jared, so fucking hot baby.” Jensen positioned himself directly behind Jared, he palmed his mates ass and rucked up his t-shirt. “Wish you could see how hot you look Jared. So perfect.”

“You could show me.”

“Huh?”

“Take a picture”

Jensen made a strangled sound before replying, “You want me to? Really?”

Jared nodded his head, “Yeah, want to see how I look to you.”

“Jared, baby, you want to kill me or what? Fuck.” Jared grinned as despite Jensen’s words he could hear the distinct ksh sound of a camera phone, reaching back Jared used his hands to ease his butt cheeks apart.

“Take another” he muttered against the car. A second ksh sounded. Satisfied Jared placed his hands above his head, “Ok, now fuck me.”

Ever the obedient boyfriend, Jensen set about doing as he was asked. Placing the phone on the hood, he used his own slick to dampen his fingers before stretching Jared open. They’d fooled around a bit that morning, so Jared was kind of loose but no loose enough.

Jared gasped as Jensen eased two fingers past his rim, he thrust them in and out gently before scissoring  them. Jared moan long and low as Jensen added a third digit. Jensen pressed his body down over Jared’s back, kissing his mating mark, muttering filthy praise in his mate’s ear.

Jared’s dick throbbed as Jensen described how gorgeous Jared was, how Jensen was going to fucking him so good. Finally Jensen slicked up his leaking cock and eased it home. “Fuck! Yes!” Jared cried out as his body stretched to accommodate Jensen’s girth. “So good.”

Jensen nodded along to Jared’s exclamations, unable to form words. After several long seconds he moved, easing out and back in slowly at first, but with increasing vigor as Jared responded, rocking back on Jensen’s cock. “Love you Jen, love how you look out for me. So amazing.”

Jensen tightened his grip on Jared’s hips in response. He would always look out for Jared, always. Reaching around he took a firm hold of Jared’s cock, stroking it is time with his thrusts.

“Oh wow, Jen, gonna, gonna come, fuuuuuuuck.” Jared’s whole body tensed as he thrust back hard against Jensen his orgasm ripping through him suddenly. “That’s it baby, so beautiful when you come for me, so amazing.” Jensen sucked on Jared’s mating mark as he continued to fuck Jared’s ass, his own orgasm building now, triggered in part Jared’s channel attempting to strangle his cock.

“Mine” he growled out as his come filled his mate.

“All yours Jensen, all yours.”

“Fuck” Jensen collapsed on top of Jared as he caught his breath. “That was, that was so fucking hot.”

“You're so fucking hot” Jared clarified.


	49. Fullmoon April Second

 

Friday was the fullmoon, Jared woke early, but found Jensen awake beside him. Jensen’s face looked damp with sweat. He was in heat. 

Jared didn’t know if he should feel relieved or upset. Glad or sad. Right now Jensen looked to be focusing on the ceiling and keeping his thoughts to himself. Jared reached out a hand, resting it lightly on his mate’s shoulder. “Jen?”

Jensen drew in a strangled breath before turning and burying his face in Jared’s chest, arms clinging to his mates back. His shoulders shuddered as he tried to regain control of himself. 

“Shh now, it’s OK, we’ll be OK.” Jared held Jensen as close to him as possible.

“Hurts” Jensen’s voice sounded wrecked, Jared held him tighter not sure what else to do. 

Time seemed to stop, the day interminably long. Jensen went from a being teary eyed to stoic and back again. Jared just rolled with it. If Jensen wanted to lay directly on top of Jared, he let him. If Jensen wanted to curl in a ball on his side of the bed, Jared let him. 

Jared left the room briefly to collect water and cereal bars. Regardless of what they were both dealing with on an emotional level Jensen was still in heat and needed taking care of. Jensen’s sorrow had more or less nipped Jared’s rut in the bud for which he was thankful. 

By dinner time Jared worried Jensen was going to burn up, he grabbed a damp cloth and proceeded to wipe his mate down. Jensen shivered then sighed, reaching out to draw Jared near. Jensen pressed kisses to Jared’s cheeks, left then right, before claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. 

Stunned Jared froze for a long moment, long enough for Jensen to pull back concern written clear across his face. “Shh Jen, just, are you sure?”

Jensen smiled softly up at Jared, “Need you”

Taking his mate at his word Jared leaned down, reigniting the kiss. Slowly he lowered his body down over Jensen’s, moaning happily when Jensen spread his legs wide to allow Jared to settle between them. They kissed for an age, mouths meeting and withdrawing, lips soft and yielding. tongues warm and wet drawing the other closer and closer. 

Jensen relaxed into the pillows a needy soft sigh escaping him “uhh please, Jared, please” 

Jared reached between them, sliding his hand through the slick staining his mates thighs. Gently he pressed against Jensen’s hole. It swallowed his two fingers easily, Jensen begging for more. His heat had gone unsoothed all day, his body was loose, eager for Jared’s touch. Jared pressed three digits inside his mate, immediately Jensen began to rock his hips down, taking more of Jared’s fingers inside his wet heat. 

Jared suckled on a nipple trying to keep his control. Jensen cried out, reaching for Jared’s cock trying to draw it towards his ass. 

Jared slid his fingers free, lifted one of Jensen’s legs to his shoulder before kneeling before Jensen and pressing his cock inside his withering mate.

Jensen flung his hands over his head, thrusting his hips up sharply trying to get every last inch of Jared inside. Jared’s knott popped suddenly his orgasm slamming into him violently. “Jensen, fuck, I..” Jared didn’t know what he wanted to say, he’d wanted Jensen to come first, felt like he needed it.

“S’OK baby, I’m close” as he spoke Jensen clenched tightly around Jared’s knott, rocking his hips up once more, his leaking cock slapping against his stomach. Jared made to reach for it, but Jensen knocked his hand away, “Gonna come on your knott” and he did. His hips rocked up once more, his back arching, hands grabbing at the sheets as he cried out his release, come splashing his stomach and chest. 

Jared held himself up on shaking arms as Jensen came down from his high. Their breathing was laboured for several minutes, before finally Jared gathered Jensen in his arms and positioned them so that Jensen once more rested against his chest. It would be awhile before he could pull out. He hoped during that time Jensen would tell him what he was thinking. 

“I didn’t think realising we were not pregnant would hit me like that. I think my heat made it worse.” At least Jensen hoped that was why he reacted as he did. He ached inside, way deep inside. Jensen didn’t let Jared know just how awful the feeling was, he hoped a few days would see him clear of it. No point them both being miserable. Besides being close with Jared like this helped. It was like his subconscious could pretend each time they were together was an attempt at making a baby. Regardless of the fact that he was still on a contraceptive. 

Jared stroked a hand down Jensen’s back, “I’m sorry my jizz failed at being magic”

Jensen chuckled at that, “S’OK, I forgive you.”

Jared nuzzled his mate’s neck as he smiled, “I love you”

Jensen raised his head to smile down at Jared, “Love you too”

“Remember how I said we could try for a pup if you still wanted to, once a bit of time had passed after the shooting?” 

Jensen nodded, he remembered.

“We can you know, if you want, bin the contraceptive and have at it.” Jared spread his arms wide indicating his body. “I am with you in this.”

Jensen didn’t think he’d ever loved Jared more, that he would offer that so easily. “Let’s see how the next little while goes. The ache might ease, now that I know for sure.”

Jared hummed his acquiescence, ignoring his own deep ache.  

 


	50. one week later

 

For the next week the pair ignored their longing. Hiding the aching feeling they both shared from each other. Jared spoke to Chuck about it, asking his advice. Chuck caressed his own small bump considering, “You have the means to support a child, you have the love of a supportive mate, and you live in an age where college can be deferred, attended part-time or completed online.” Meeting his sons questioning gaze Chuck shrugged, “I guess I’m saying I’m Ok with you making me a grandfather, even though I’m still working on your half sibling here.” Again Chuck patted his belly. Jared smiled warmly at his dad, his support meant the world to him. And really he had totally ignored the fact that they could study from home if they wanted. 

On the day Jared went to talk to his dad, Jensen went to chat to his mother. As soon as he sat on the chair she knew what he was going to say. “So you’re thinking about making me a grandma? You know I’m way to young for that right?” She was smiling as she said it so Jensen knew she was teasing. 

“I know, Jared and I probably are too, but, there's been this ache inside me. Since Jared was shot.” Jensen didn’t know how to explain in, not clearly.

“It’s OK, I suspected the feeling would linger. Alpha pack wolves seem to have a series of little quirks, this is just one more.”

“huh?” How did his mother seem to know more than he did about his Alpha pack status.

“I knew you were feeling off, Jared too by the way. So I rang Jeff. He wasn’t surprised by my question, just surprised it was me ringing and not you or Jared.” 

Jensen stared at his mother eyes wide, what was she getting at? He tilted his head in question. 

“Once the need to breed is triggered in an alpha pack pair it lingers, it sinks down right into your core, and demands satisfaction.” Mrs A shrugged, “You can try and ignore it, but really, I’m not sure it is worth it. You’ve both been so down the last few days. It makes uncomfortable viewing.”

Jensen nodded dumbly, he hadn’t realised his or even Jared’s funk had registered with everyone else. “You’ll forgive me for making you a grandma so young?”

Mrs A smiled brightly, “Absolutely sweetie.”

Jensen and Jared both felt much lighter as they made their way back home that afternoon. Jared made it home first, he decided to make dinner, planning to bring up the topic of pups once Jensen had eaten a decent meal.

Jensen however had decided he couldn’t wait that long. As soon as he was home he raced up stairs ignoring Jared’s greeting. He rummaged around in the bathroom until he had found what he was looking for. Less than a minute later he slid to a halt in front of Jared, a small smile on his face, a packet of small pills clutched tightly in one hand.

Jared blinked rapidly trying to focus on the face before him. Jensen’s expression was odd, happy, expectant, with a little trepidation mixed in. 

“I want to bin these” Jensen offered by way of explanation, raising the packet of pills up in front of Jared so he could see what he was meaning.

Jared stood dumbfounded for several seconds, how did his mate always know exactly what he wanted or needed?

Jensen’s face darkened with worry as Jared continued to stare at the packet in Jensen’s hand. 

“Jared?” 

Finally Jared’s brain caught up with events, his arms engulfed his mate in a near bone crushing hug. He lifted Jensen up and spun him around once, twice, and a third time for good luck.

Kissing Jensen soundly on the lips, Jared lowered him carefully back to his feet. “Yes, please Jensen, bin them. Toss them in the trash, burn them, I don’t care, I just, yes, yes Jensen, I want that too.”

Jared was grinning like a loon, Jensen kissed him happily before walking over to the bin, tossing the packet inside.

“Now what?” Jensen asked.

“Well we wait, right?” Jared wrapped Jensen back up in his arms. “The chemicals have to work there way out of you, and then we have to wait for your next heat. That’s what 3 weeks to the next full moon?”

“Ugh, 3 weeks is ages.” Jared chuckled at his mates impatiens. 

“In the grand scheme of our projected life span it is not that long, but we can practise as much as you like between now and then. You can even demonstrate on me how you’d like the baby making to go.” Jared fluttered his lashes at his mate, trying to look as innocent as possible, “You could also demonstrate the ways in which you don’t want the baby making to go.”

“Oh, how do you mean?” 

“Well I think you’d be mad at me if I bent you over this kitchen table for example and made our baby that way. I mean the couch might be OK, but we could try out a few options, you tell me what we should test out and I can report back on how suitable or not suitable the option is for baby making.”

Jensen grinned up at his mate, Jared had the best ideas.

“The table does look sturdy, but might be a little hard for baby making. We should test it to be sure.” It was Jensen’s turn to bat his eyes at Jared. Reaching past his mate Jensen turned off the cooker. Pressing up nice and close he palmed Jared’s ass below sliding his hands down inside the waistband of his jeans. Jared gasped, claiming Jensen’s lips in a firm kiss and Jensen teased his hole. His own hands grasped Jensen’s hips to pull them closer, their groins bumping against each other deliciously. 

Jensen withdrew one hand, offering the fingers to Jared. Jared sucked them sloppily to get them nice and wet. Jensen grinned at his mate delightedly before teasing him with his spit slick fingers. Jared rocked back on the intrusion sucking in a sharp breath, it burned slightly, spit no substitute for Jensen’s slick. 

Jared slid his hands under Jensen’s clothes, trailing his own fingers through the slick gathered in his crack. Jensen groaned and rocked back against Jared’s hand. Tutting Jared withdrew it, tugged his own jeans and boxers down with his clean hand, reaching behind himself with the slicked up fingers to probe his own hole, adding his slick fingers to Jensen’s now dry one. “Oh fuck Jared.” Jensen moaned into his mate's mouth, “that’s it baby, open yourself up for me.” Jensen guided Jared across the kitchen to the table, Jared bent himself over it just like he had when they’d done this on the car. “Perfect”

Jensen knelt behind Jared to watch as he stretched himself open. Once he was fucking himself on 3 slick fingers Jensen gently drew his hand away. He leaned in, teasing the stretched hole with his tongue. Jared keened jerking back toward the intruding muscle. “Want your cock Jen, tongues no good for baby making.” 

Jensen laughed, pressing a kiss to Jared’s ass cheek before straighten up to guide his slicked up cock deep inside his mate. 

Jared make almost pained sound as his mate filled him, “Fuck, oh god, just, ungh” Jared rocked back to encourage Jensen to move. Jensen grunted thrust forward, “Ungh, fuck” Jared cried out. His cock was trapped between his stomach and the table, not overly comfortable. He got his arms under him to raise his chest and stomach off the hard surface relieving the pressure from his cock. “Ugh fuck, that’s better”

Jensen stroked his side gently, reaching under his mate to gently stroke his cock, “Did my darling boyfriend hurt his cock? You know we need this when we do this baby making for real? You should take better care of it.” 

Jared gasped and nodded, “Yes, I, yes” Jared had no idea, he was so close to coming and Jensen was just gently stroking his cock, not giving him enough friction, while he rocked rhythmically in and out of Jared’s ass. 

“So what do we think, table any good for baby making?” Jensen asked as he continued to lazily tease his mate’s cock.

Jared shook his head, “You’d hurt your dick” he managed to say somewhat intelligibly.

Jensen pulled out then and stepped back, “Turn around”

Jared obey immediately, standing before Jensen with his ass against the edge of the table. “Lay back, leave your legs on the floor, but spread them good and wide.” 

Jared kicked off one leg of his pants so that he could spread his legs properly. Jensen placed a hand to his chest and gently pushed him back, Jared went easily. Jensen leaned over him, hitching Jared’s legs up around his waist, before guide his cock back to his mates sloppy looking hole. “There now, no more damage can come to your cock.” Jensen murmured as he resumed fucking his mate.

Jared gasped, reaching for Jensen, his hands grabbing at whatever flesh it could find. He ended up with a fist full of Jensen’s hair as his body arched up, his aching cock spilling his release between them just as he felt Jensen’s emissions warm his insides. They rocked together languidly as they caught their breath, both men covered in a sheen of sweat, with massive smiles on their faces. 

“What else needs testing?” Jensen asked with a wicked smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.


	51. April 4th Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short, super fluffy

Jared jogged up the steps to their house a happy spring in his step. “What are you so please about?” Jensen asked before Jared had even closed the door behind him.

“I brought you a present!” Jared exclaimed as he thrust a dark green leather bound book in to Jensen’s out stretched hand.

“You bought me a new journal?”

Jared nodded, “Technically I bought us a new journal.” He was smiling so hard his dimples were out in full force.

“Us?” Jensen opened the journal to have a closer look. On the inside cover Jared had written a note.

“An honest account of how you came to be. By Dad Jensen and Daddy Jared.”

“It’s a pre baby book” Jared explained. “I was thinking, our baby might get teased, because we will look so young right?”

“Jared I’m not even pregnant yet”

“I know, but you will be soon. I don’t want our baby thinking that they were a mistake or an accident. Kids can be cruel Jensen. So see this way we can write down what we are thinking right now and they will know that we chose this. That we wanted them right from the very beginning, before even.”

Jared was so sincere Jensen couldn’t even tease him about how sappy he was being. Instead he rooted through a drawer for a pen.

“Ok then, let’s get started.” Jared’s smile was impossible to resist. Jensen reached up, tugging his mate down for a sweet kiss. “Your a sappy dope, but I love you.” Jared just smiled wider.

 

They sat down at the table to begin when Jensen asked, “How will we address them? We don’t have a name and we don’t know if they’ll be a boy or a girl”

Jared hmm’d for a second, “How about Mythical Bump?”

Jensen barked a laugh, before realising Jared was serious. “Ehem yeah, sure, Dear Mythical Bump” Jensen wrote as he spoke.

 

**Journal Entry April 4th**

_(Side note - Jared is in italics)_

Dear Mythical Bump,

If you decide this was a lame idea blame your Daddy, it was all him.

_It’s a awesome idea, you're just jealous you didn’t have it. (Jared had secured his own pen)_

Whatever, anyway future mythical bump baby, it's very important that you know, you are wanted. Like really really really wanted. Daddy and I (and we guess you too) are alpha pack wolves.

_We are special, even in a very special group._

That’s what I was saying, gesh. Anyway, long story short, shit happened.

_Jensen! You can’t swear!_

Too late! Anyway, Daddy got hurt, and Dad had a bit of a freakout. We thought it was just the aftermath of the event, but ehm, turns out it triggered something inside us. And as alpha pack it only got stronger over time.

_That something was a deep set need or longing, for you. The more we tried to ignore it the more it hurt._

Yeah, hurt like a kick to the stomach. Better now though, that we’ve admitted what we want, what we need.

_Yeah, much better now we’ve decided on you._

 

They stopped writing then as they leant against each other, examining their words.

“Is it any good?” Jensen wasn’t sure it was good enough.

“It’s perfect, it’s honest, it’s us.” Jensen rested his head against Jared’s shoulder, yeah he thought it was.

“Hey Jared?”

“Emh?” Jared shifted slightly so he could see Jensen’s face.

“Marry me?”


	52. Well Duh!

“Well duh! We already have plans to, after college. College, marriage, pups, remember?” Jensen just looked at Jared as if he had sprouted a second head.

“Ooooooooh you mean now, like before the pup?”

“Well obviously!”

“So, pup, marriage, college, the complete reverse of our original plan?”

Jensen nodded. Jared launched himself out of his chair at Jensen, tugging his mate to his feet as he hugged him tight. “Yes!, Yes!, Yes, a thousand times yes.” As he spoke Jared dotted kisses all over Jensen’s relieved looking face.

Jensen laughed as Jared held him close. “Ok then, where can we get married in under three weeks?”

“Vegas?” they declared simultaneously.  

They kissed happily, messily, their smiles too wide for a proper one.

“It’s going to be so awesome.”

“We have to tell our parents. They’ll want to be there.”

Jensen hmm’d in agreement, “Red and Benny too.”

“Oh and don’t forget Adam” Jared added.

“Right, yeah of course, Dr Collins too, cause he is like your step dad now.”

“Yeah, we should make a list. And after we’re married we can write about it in the journal for our mythical baby.” Jared was already mentally packing their bags.

Jensen was in an indulgent mode so he just hugged his mate and instead of returning to his earlier task of fixing dinner, he picked up the phone and ordered an extra large meat feast pizza. With food on route he tugged Jared toward the sitting room where their laptops could be found, they had a list to make and research todo.

 

They rang their parents as they googled Vegas Weddings. Their parents were the opposite of surprised, but delighted for their sons none the less. They agreed that if the boys could arrange things they would happily go to vegas the following weekend. Jared and Jensen wanted to drive, leaving early on the Friday. Their parents were opting to fly down, so would leave Saturday lunch time, arriving for the evening ceremony the boys were hoping to get setup.

Initially their plans revolved around the cheaper edges or ends of the strip, they looked into the Stratosphere and Excalibur, they had a rough outline and a rough budget when suddenly their eyes met, wicked grins splitting their faces.

“We’re such idjits!” They scrapped their original plans and began again. They agreed on an Ocean’s Eleven Themed event, booking suites in the Bellagio online for themselves and their parents straight away.

They contacted the Bellagio afterwards by phone to ask if they could provisionally book a number of rooms, with final confirmation of numbers a few days later. The Bellagio requested a credit card to hold the booking. Jared nearly shook with nerves as he called out the 16 digits of his brand new Black American Express Card.  The lady on the phone was painfully polite once the transaction went through seamlessly. Once she was done they asked to be put through to the wedding planner. Jared had just come across a Bellagio venue he thought might work if it was available. (Of course it was, this is fanfic)

Jared knocked out a snazzy wedding invite in PhotoShop in no time, having google imaged a bunch of ideas. They reviewed their list of guests, trying to guess who would travel with who, and who would be unlikely to make it.

Once they were happy that all their closest friends and family were on the list they sent out the invites via email, requesting R.S.V.P’s by text to Jared no later than the following Wednesday. The list maxed out at about 35, the majority of people being from Jensen’s side (he’d decide not to invite cousins as there were loads, and Jared had none). Chuck and Jared had moved around too much for there to be any close friends for Jared to include outside of the ones he shared with Jensen since moving to Wolf Creek.  

They were trawling through menswear sites looking at tuxedos when Jared’s phone started to hop along the table it was vibrating so hard.

“I guess people have checked their email then?” Jensen reached for the phone answering the call that currently had it buzzing.

“Vegas?!” Red screamed into his ear, “Hells yes!”

“Sweet, we’re sorting rooms and flights for everyone. Do you have a valid passport? And can you do like the invite said and text your full name as it appears on your passport please?” Seriously, there was a reason they looked for texts in reply.

“You guys are paying? Awesooooooome.” Red had a million questions but really, when your friends sound that happy best to just roll with it. They chatted for a few more minutes, until Jared’s phone started beeping every few seconds to let Jensen know there were more texts and probably missed calls.

By midnight the boys felt they had things in hand. Nearly everyone had already R.S.V.P’d. Jensen had one aunt ring nearly in tears because she wouldn’t be able to attend as she was flying to Paris the day before. Jensen tried not to laugh as she lamented missing his wedding, you’d swear she expected him to reschedule to suit her.

The ceremony itself would be in the Bellagio too, on the Terrazza Di Sogno to be exact. It looked cool, an italian style balcony overlooking the famous fountain. They were letting the hotel deal with the flowers, photographer, celebrant and pretty much everything else. When asked about food Jensen had answered steak without even thinking about how much it would cost. The lady on the phone went on to mention cake, Jensen saw Jared’s eyes widen so he handed him the phone, his mate clearly had strong opinions on wedding cake.

Suits and rings were the only items left on their wedding checklist (they’d found one online and felt pretty proud of themselves every time they ticked an item off). Tired but happy they headed upstairs stretching and yawning as they went. Jensen toed off his shoes before collapsing face first on to the bed his face all smushed up buried in the pillow. Jared admired his fiance's cute scrunched up face and the sweet swell of his ass (highlighted wonderfully by soft grey sweats) before he toed off his own shoes and found some PJ bottoms.

“Too tired Jar.” Jensen’s voice was muffled by the pillow, but Jared heard him well enough.

“Not even married yet and already you’ve stopped putting out.” Jared was teasing Jensen knew, but still he flipped himself over and made a take what you want type hand gesture over his chest. Jared just chuckled at his mate, before pulling on the PJ bottoms and launching himself on top of Jensen.

With an umph and a what the fuck Jensen found himself wrapped up in the tightest hug, his mate wrapping his long arms and legs right around him before rolling them so Jared was on his back, Jensen held flush to his bare chest.  Jared buried his nose in Jensen’s neck breathing deeply. Jensen sighed happily before succumbing to another yawn, his mate’s scent and warmth surrounding him seemed to be adding to his sleepiness. Lifting his head he smiled down at Jared before kissing him softly, just a gently press of lips. Jared smiled in response before tucking Jensen’s head back down against his chest, kissing his forehead. “Sleep time Jensen”

“K, if my fiance insists.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you even get married at 18 in Vegas? I've decided not to fact check that one. :-)  
> Also I read over this 3 times, and I'm still not sure about it. So hope I don't let anyone down.


	53. No sex before marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha Ha, as if!

When Jensen woke he was tucked up close to Jared, his head resting on his mate’s chest. Turning his head he pressed a kiss to the warm skin, breathing in the sweet scent of mate, of love, of home, of forever. His hands began to wander down Jared’s sides, gently caressing the sleep warm skin. Tilting his head up, Jensen began to mouth along Jared’s neck and shoulder, his thoughts calling out to Jared to try and rouse him from his slumber. Wiggling slightly so he could reach Jared’s lips, Jensen leaned in closer, his hard cock bumping firmly against Jared’s stomach.

Jensen slid a hand through Jared’s hair, brushing his nose against his mate’s ear before whispering his name.

Jared sighed softly, Jensen’s name slipping past his lips, his arms sliding around his mate’s waist. “Mmm, morning” the muttered greeting was nearly lost against Jensen’s neck.

Jensen made to kiss his mate’s lips, but before he could Jared pressed a restraining hand against his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen’s tone was laced with worry, why would Jared refuse his kiss?

“I was thinking” Jared began, dropping his head shyly.

“About what?” Jensen asked genuinely curious.

“Tradition” Jared had been raised human, in mostly Christian type communities.

“What tradition in particular?” Jensen had no clue what Jared was on about right now and he was keeping a tight rein on his thoughts, damn him.

“You know, the whole no sex before marriage type tradition thing” Jensen didn’t mean to laugh but he couldn’t bite back the loud bark of laughter that  Jared’s statement caused.

“Jared, sweetheart, I think we missed the boat on that one.”

“I know” Jared conceded, “but I thought maybe we could abstain, just between now and the wedding?” Jared looked up at Jensen through his eyelashes, his expression showing nothing but complete sincerity.

“You’re serious” Jensen stated. Jared nodded.

Jensen dropped his head, resting his forehead against Jared’s, before letting out a long slow calming breath. Didn’t Jared realise that since their mating, they had barely gone a day without some sort of sexual contact.

“I know it will be hard” Jared continued, a blush staining his cheeks, “I mean, I know it will be difficult, but it is less that two weeks away” his voice trailed off as Jensen rolled over on to his back, one hand thrown over his eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Jen?” now Jared sounded worried.

Not quite a full minute later Jensen left he had composed himself enough to face Jared and speak. “We can try, I guess. But can you give me some ground rules? Like, is kissing allowed, am I allowed to hug you? Hold you? Can I locked myself in the bathroom and masterbate while thinking about you? Cause, Jared,  honestly I don’t know how long I can go without being with you, and right now two weeks might as well be an eternity.”

Jensen’s words had Jared shifting closer, wrapping his mate in a tight hug. “I just want our wedding day, and night, to be special. I want every touch, every kiss to mean more”

“Jesus Jared” Jensen clung to his mate as tightly as he could, Jared’s words made sense, sort of, but still, “every touch, every kiss, already mean everything to me. God, if I could feel any more for you I would, but I suspect it would kill me, my heart wouldn’t be able to take it.”

Jared clung to his mate, he was being stupid, Jensen was right. Jared raised himself up over Jensen and began kissing him deeply, Jensen allowed the kiss for a few blissful moments, before pushing Jared away gently.

“Two weeks, we should try.” Jared whined, he’d changed his mind and now Jensen was being mean. “I’m not being mean! I think your idea has merit. So long as there are kisses and hugs, I’m sure we’ll manage.” By now Jared was pouting, his idea was stupid, why was Jensen insisting!?

“Because what if you’re right? What is abstaining for a little while makes our wedding day, and night, even more out of this world?”

“Damn you for being perfect!” Jared flopped down on top of Jensen, willing his half hard dick to behave. Jensen just chuckled and held Jared tighter.

 

By Friday Jensen was eating his words. He’d snapped at the freshman Kevin when he’d offered Jensen his congratulations on his engagement. He’d growled at Red when she tried teasing him about pre wedding jitters. And now he was stuck in health class and it was just so boring! Jared was sitting two rows away and all Jensen could think about fucking him senseless.

The start of the week had been OK, well Monday had been OK, a long sweet make out session had kept the edge off. They’d even come together Wednesday night, just from kissing and rocking against each other (albeit while watching a pretty explicit scene from Game of Thrones) but still, that was two whole days ago. Right now Jensen almost felt like his heat was kicking off, he was horny as fuck and half hard from the fantasy that was playing in his head.

Their teacher had been explaining how the traditional pairings of Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, were not the only valid pairings. That though less common, Alpha/Alpha, Beta/Omega, even Omega/Omega couples were just as valid.

Jensen had bit his lip to keep back his smirk, he and Jared maybe a ‘traditional’ pairing, but there was nothing traditional about Jensen’s burning desire to bend Jared over the teacher’s desk and explain just how valid an Omega fucking his Alpha was too.

He could see it so clearly. He’d draw Jared into the classroom from the hall, his mate’s head ducked down shyly. Jensen would kiss him once to help him relax before strippinging him of his t-shirt and guiding him to the narrow side of the teachers desk, ensuring the entire class had a decent view.

With shaking fingers Jared would undo his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down past his knees. Jensen would turn him then, pressing between his shoulders until his alpha was bent over the desk. Jensen would explain to the class how important it was to take the time to prepare the alpha. Kneeling behind Jared, Jensen would first use his tongue to lick over and tease the tight hole, before pressing in past the ring of muscle.

In his fantasy Jared would be resting his head on an arm and would moan quietly against it. Jensen would then stand and explain how he liked to use his own slick to coat his fingers and work Jared open fully, but how store bought lube could of course be used. Opening his jeans, he’d reach behind himself, teasing his own hole until his hand was covered in slick. Pressing closer to his alpha he’d ease two fingers straight into Jared’s tight heat. He’d then invite the class to come closer, to see for themselves how it was done. Some of the students would try to touch Jared, but Jensen would knock them aside. Some would question Jared, ask him if he really was into it. Jared would nod, unable to speak as he fucked himself back on his omega’s fingers.

Eventually satisfied with his prep work, Jensen would show the class how he’d ease his cock home, pausing to let the strung out alpha adjust before fucking him properly, the alpha would be a panting, groaning mess beneath him. Jared would come untouched, his knot swollen, come coating the desk beneath him.

Jensen rose from his seat suddenly, startling his classmates. Bent at the waist, an almost unintelligible “bathroom” coming from his lips as he escaped the classroom.

Jared stared after him, suddenly scenting the air. He swallowed thickly as his mate's arousal washed over him. Should he follow him? He glanced up at the teacher, his gaze asking, can I? At the teachers nod, Jared gathered up his stuff and Jensen’s before darting from the room.

Jensen’s scent was clearer than any bread crumb trail, Jared followed it to the nearest bathroom. It smelt empty aside from Jensen, for that Jared was grateful. He could hear wrecked moans coming from the furthest stall. He dumped the bags he was carrying, calling out to Jensen as he went.

“Jen, let me in”

“Jared” Jensen groaned out. The slide of the lock had Jared breathing out relieved. He pulled back the door, a shocked gasp escaping him. Jensen looked positively debauched. He was leaning against one side of the cubicle, his hair a mess, his jeans and boxers at his ankles, one hand stripping his cock while the other held his phone.

Jared pressed in beside his mate, locking the door behind him. Jensen lifted his head, lust blown eye’s focus shifting from the screen to Jared’s face.

“Fuck” Jared could see the picture on the phone's screen, it was the one of him, stretched out across the impala, ass cheeks pulled apart, his tight hole visible. “Jensen, jesus, what?” Jared didn’t know if he was asking, what was wrong, what did Jensen need, what had Jensen been thinking, just what.

“Please Jared, please just touch me, please, I can’t, I can’t come without you, need to come, hurts.” Jensen begged, pushing his body off the side of the stall, and falling heavily against his mate.

“Shh, Jen, it’s OK, I’ve got you.” Jared gathered Jensen in close, he began kissing Jensen’s neck, his hands caressing Jensen’s back, before coming to rest on the gentle curve of his bare ass. Jared squeezed slightly just to hear Jen moan, before capturing said moan in his mouth as he kissed Jensen hungrly. “What do you want Jensen, tell me and it's yours”

Jensen had been fantasizing about fucking Jared, but right now he didn’t think he could possibly wait as Jared prepared himself, he was certainly in no fit state to do the prep himself, so instead, he just turned in Jared’s arms, pressing his slick soaked ass against Jared’s denim clad crotch. “Fuck me please Jared, just this once before the wedding.”

Jared kissed the side of Jensen’s neck, “Just once? you sure you want it here then? If I knott you we don’t have anywhere to rest beside that toilet lid.” Jared wasn’t sure why he was trying to discourage Jensen from bathroom stall sex, he figured it was because he was some kind of idiot.

“Don’t care, need it”

Jared was not a masochist, he would not have them both suffer. “Rest your hands here then” Jared guided Jensen so that his raised forearms rested against the side of the stall. Once his mate was in position Jared undid his own jeans, freeing his hard cock. Pressing in close he rutted against Jensen, his cock sliding through the slick in Jen’s ass crack. Jensen cursed, thrusting his hips back searching for more. Jared eased back, sliding two fingers in early into his mate’s wet heat. Jensen rode his fingers eagerly, so Jared added a third.

“Cock, Jared, give me your fucking cock” Jared laughed at his mates demands but heeded them. Coating his cock with the slick on his fingers Jared pressed forward.

“Finally!” Jensen gasped as Jared grabbed his hips and began fucking him in earnest.

“Fuck Jen, so wet, what the fuck were you thinking about?”

“ugh, Jared, fuck, was, was thinking about you.”

“Yeah” Jared gasped as Jensen clenched his ass, squeezing Jared’s cock as it thrust deeply inside him. “Figured, but what?” Jareds words were punctuated by Jensen’s moans as he snapped his hips forward, his slick soaked balls slapping against Jensen’s thighs.

“This, just .. other way...round, over Mr White’s desk, in front of, ohhhh fuck, in front of the class.” Jensen struggled to catch his breath, his words had Jared fucking him with renewed vigour. Damn he’d nearly forgotten Jared’s exhabitionaist kink. “We were …. demonstrating non traditional couplings.” Jensen finally got out.

“Oh fuck Jensen, oh god. Gonna knott you so good, like a proper .. traditional ... alpha. Gonna make sure you feel it until our wedding day.”

“Fuuuuuuckity, fuck fuck!” Jensen was sure his cry could be heard all over the school, Jared was pounding into him, his knot half formed, catching on his rim with each trust, the slight burn thrilling Jensen.

“Ughmmm, fuck, Jen, fuck” Jared drew back until the tip of his cock was held by Jensen’s rim, he paused for a long moment before thrusting forward, his half hard knott pressing past his mate’s rim one final time before swelling fully and locking them together. Jared ground his hips against Jensen’s ass, knowing his knot was pressing against his mates prostate. Jensen threw back his head as he came, his whole body shaking with his release.

“That’s it Jensen, that’s it, strangle my cock come on, milk my knott baby, come on” Fuck Jared didn’t know what he was saying but fuck it was working. Jensen clenched his ass tightly, gripping Jared’s cock, milking his knot just like he’d been told. Jared came with a loud shout of his mate’s name, before collapsing against Jensen’s back.

It took awhile for their breathing to return to anything resembling normal. Jared stroked a loving hand across Jensen’s stomach as he pulled him in closer with the other. “Should we try and sit?” Jared eyes the toilet seat skeptically as he spoke, would the plastic even hold their combined weight?

Jensen shrugged, too wrecked to even speak. Jared nuzzled his neck affectionately, before gently and slowly moving them toward the toilet seat. They both sighed in relief once they were seated and it seemed the toilet would hold their weight.

“So is five days new record?” Jared asked.

“For going without one or other of us having a dick in his ass yes, for like coming together or in the presence of the other, we’ve only managed two days.” Jensen sighed sadly as he spoke, it was just useless, they couldn’t stay apart, it just didn’t work. It made them snappy and bad company, yesterday Red and Benny had refused to have lunch with them they were so bad.

Jared hummed against Jensen’s temple, “Maybe we should just not have sex the morning of the wedding.”

 

**Journal entry Friday 10th**

Dear Mythical Bump,

We’d like to apologies in advance for embarrassing you with our PDAs over the years. It is bound to happen that you or your friends catch us making out in the kitchen or some such at some point. We promise to make sure it’s not more than a kiss you walk in on.

Signed

Dad and Daddy x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2300 plus words of plotless smut. I do apoligise.


	54. Preperations

There was a lot to sort in the week before the wedding, suits and rings being two of the most important.

Rings were sorted surprisingly easily with Mrs A presenting the boys with a yellow velvet box containing her grandfather’s rings. Jensen was in awe, the white gold bands fit them both perfectly, no adjustments necessary. They were even engraved, the words “My Forever” ran all the way around the inside of both rings. Jensen had to wipe a tear from his eye as Jared hugged his mother tight, thanking her over and over again for beautiful, wonderful, amazing gift.

Mrs A’s gaze met that of her sons over the alpha’s shoulder, she smiled indulgently as Jensen joined them, hugging them both tightly, a barely audible, “Love you mom” muttered into her hair.

* * *

Suit shopping was not so straight forward Jared found later that same Saturday. Benny had gone with Jensen, and Red was with Jared. It was Red’s idea that they separate, since the whole no sex before the wedding tradition went bust she figured they could try the whole not seeing the outfit before the wedding thing instead.

Jensen and Jared both agreed it had a much higher chance of success. Though Jensen did lament that his plans to try and get Jared to give him a blow job in a changing room would have to wait for another time.

Jared was torn between two suits, the fact that money was no object was not even helping as the price was identical. After a frustrating two hours, Red insisted he ring Chuck, they clearly needed a third opinion.

Luckily Chuck was on a day off and was able to meet them in the store. Jared tried on both suits, one was a light grey with the faintest purple pinstripe. The other was more of a traditional black tux. In less than a minute Chuck declared Jared should go with the grey, a white shirt, matching purple and silver striped tie, and a purple waistcoat with silver accents.

His dad’s absolute certainty decided the matter for Jared. Seriously why hadn’t they brought Chuck along in the first place. Happy to be of help, Chuck stayed and offered advice for the rest of the shopping trip, enabling Jared to pick shoes socks and other accessories in record time.

After dropping Red home, Jared turned to his dad to offer his thanks. “Seriously Dad, I’d have gotten nothing done today without you.”

Chuck just shrugged, “It’s what I’m here for” as he spoke he stroked a hand over his notably distended stomach.

“Oh, how is everything going with my half sibling?” Jared was genuinely curious, he figured he should be paying closer attention given his and Jensen’s plans to start their own family sooner rather than later.

“Swimmingly” Chuck smiled as he spoke, “Textbook even. Which seems to be surprising people given my 17 years without a heat.”

“Awesome Padalecki jeans that’s what!” Jared grinned, leaning over to give his dad a tight hug.

Chuck hugged his first born tightly, pressing a kiss to his temple as he pulled out of the hug, “Let us know if you need anything else between now and Thursday. But if not I will see you in Vegas this day week.”

A massive smile spread across Jared’s face at his fathers words, god, he couldn’t wait to marry Jensen.

“Thanks Dad! Love you!”

“Love you too son, see you soon.”

Jared made it home before Jensen so he had time to stash his purchases in the wardrobe of his old room. Once he was done he decided to leave a quick note for their future bump.

 

**Journal entry Saturday 11th**

Dear Mythical Bump,

Daddy Jared here - today I bought the suit I will wear when I marry your Dad. My own father, your grandfather Chuck, helped me pick it out. My dad is an amazing person, I’ll explain why in person when you’re old enough to understand, but I want to you to know that I am going to try to as good a parent to you as he is to me. Even if I only manage to be half as good, I think maybe that will be good enough as he really is exceptional.

Love Daddy Jared.

* * *

Jensen didn’t know why he wanted the dark grey suit more than the traditional black tux, but want it he did. It was a dark grey with a very faint silvery pinstripe. The dark silver grey tie with faint purple stripe and plain waistcoat made him feel good, it was just right somehow. Benny had no opinion either way and really was only there to carry things, but he did nod and agree with Jensen making the decision that bit easier.

Their shopping was completed in under an hour so the pair decided to stash stuff at Jensen’s parents house before heading for food.

“Adam was telling me he turns 16 soon.” Benny began just as Jensen was going to make a massive bite of his burger. His eyes snapped to Benny’s as he froze waiting to see where Benny was going with this.

“Is 16 too young to be mated?” Benny asked. Jensen could hardly say yes could he? He and Jared were 17, OK almost eighteen when they mated, but was 16 that much worse?

“I’m not sure Chuck or Jared would be thrilled. But it is up to Adam really. What else did he say?”

Benny sighed but a small smile hovered around his mouth, “He finally believes we are mates. He knows the chemicals are no longer in his system, and that the comfort he feels when I’m around him is real. Not chemically induced.”

Jensen nodded, “And are you still sure he’s it for you?”

Benny nodded emphatically, “Yes sir, 100% certain.”

Jensen nodded again, it was weird, like Benny was waiting for Jensen to give him the go ahead, like he was already Benny’s pack alpha. If that was the case, as pack alpha he’d best confer with his beta. “I’ll talk to Jared.”

Benny smiled properly then, “Thank you Jensen, seriously, I appreciate it.”

 

**Journal entry Saturday 10th**

Dear Mythical Bump,

Please don’t meet your mate when you are 16, Daddy Jared won’t be happy about it. He’ll come round, but pout for an age (an age being two hours), and I can’t cope with pouty Jared. Shoulder rubs and bear hugs don’t help, nothing short of… well better not say what… but anyway, takes a lot to cheer him up.  So yeah, do your old man a favour and wait until you're like 21.

Big hug and lots of love

Dad 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And I'm back - this chapter is pretty much a warm up. See if I can get back into some sort of writing habit. It's winter and the dark evenings seem to inspire me to read not write! So apologies for that. I plan to spend the rest of today writing so I might get more of this up later.   
>  Feedback is always appreciated, for those of you who leave comments and seem to have this booked marked - I recognise a few of your handles now (e.g monsterdoughnut, lovefinder, Poohbearaustin) I hope this is up to scratch and worth the wait. You guys are awesome and the reason this story is as long as it is!


	55. What happens on the road to Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

“I’m so excited, oh ee, and I just can’t hide it. Oh no, no, no, no” Jared sang off key as he packed up the car, readying for the off. Jensen smiled despite himself, Jared couldn’t sing for shit, but the way he wiggled his ass as he sang, that was dangerously appealing. If they hoped to get to Vegas by nightfall he really needed to not let it distract him too much.

As quietly as he could Jensen slid up behind his mate, wrapping his arms tightly around Jared’s waist, pressing a kiss to his neck as he jerked his hips, ensuring his mate knew the effect he’d had on him. “If we are to get anywhere today handsome, you need to tell your ass to quit distracting me.” Jensen growled a little as Jared pressed his ass back against Jensen’s growing hard on.

“I like distracted you.” Jared slid his hands down the backs of Jensen’s thighs as he spoke, pulling him in even closer.

“Fuck!” Jensen forced himself to step back, they had a schedule to keep damn it. “Later” he promised, loading the last of their bags into the car.

Once they got on the road they made good time. While Jared wanted to reach out a hand and rest it on his mate’s knee, maybe even let it wander a bit up his thigh, he resisted. He was a good alpha and could keep his dirty thoughts to himself. Even going so far as to shield his thoughts from Jensen. Anyhow, it was nearly lunch time, he figured they’d be topping, sorry stopping, for food soon.

“Jared, as soon as you go all radio silence,  you know  I know your thoughts are in the gutter, right?.” glancing over and catching Jared’s eyes he added, “Why don’t you share with the class?”

“Maybe I could demonstrate?”

“I think an oral presentation would be sufficient at this point.”

That raised an eyebrow, “Do you mean for me to just tell you what I was thinking, or do you want me to suck your cock? Cause an oral presentation could be either.”

“Oh fuck it.” Jensen glanced around looking for somewhere safe to pull in. There was an empty rest stop coming up by the looks of it. Reaching out he grabbed Jared’s hand and pressed it down over his groin. “I think you’re right, an oral demonstration would be best.”

Jared gently massaged Jensen’s growing erection, waiting patiently for his mate to stop the car so he could proceed safely.

As soon as Jensen engaged the handbrake Jared was on him. He leant all the way over bending in half so he could nuzzle Jensen’s denim covered groin, muttering words that seemed to imply he needed a taste of something right the fuck now.

Jensen reached down, sliding his hand through Jared’s hair, before popping open the buttoned fly of his jeans. Jared groaned as Jensen’s scent grew stronger. He mouthed at the cotton covered erection before finally slipping his hand inside the soft material to expose Jensen’s rock hard cock. Jared whimpered slightly at the sight, he’d been waiting hours for this. His tongue darted out to collect the first drops of pre-come, Jensen groaned above him, Jared smiled, he could feel his mate’s eyes on him. Hungrily Jared opened his mouth and swallowed Jensen down whole.

“Fuck!” Jensen shouted as his hips snapped up forcing his cock down Jared’s throat. Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head as he took all Jensen had to give him. He bobbed his head, sucking and licking Jensen’s cock, reveling in each moan he pulled from his mate. He released Jensen’s cock after several long minutes, his jaws aching pleasantly as he began to nose around his mates balls, licking and sucking on them as Jensen begged him for more.

Smiling Jared reached down and freed his own hard cock, palming the head to spread his pre-come over the hard shaft and gently swollen knot. Jensen noticed what he was doing and groaned out his approval. “That’s it baby, touch yourself for me. Let me see how desperate you are.”

“Fuck!” It was Jared’s turn to swear as he watched Jensen watch him stroking his own cock.

Jensen took his cock in one hand, he used his other hand grab Jared’s hair and tug slightly until his mate was back in position to continue sucking his cock. “Jared, please” he all but whispered.

Happy to comply Jared used one hand to steady Jensen’s cock, he wrapped his lips around the tip and resumed sucking gently. “Oh fuck, don’t tease Jared, please baby.”

Jared smiled even wider before opening his mouth wide and sinking down over Jensen’s cock once more. “Oh, fuck, thank you baby, thank you. fuck”

Jensen was close, Jared could tell. He began sucking harder and stroking his own cock more determinedly. He glanced up to check on Jensen, his eyes were tracking Jared’s mouth, his hands in Jared’s hair, gently guiding his movements. Jared pressed the tip of his tongue to the slit of Jensen’s cock, Jensen’s hips snapped up in response as he lost it. His orgasm ripped through him suddenly, his grip on Jared’s hair tightening painfully as he came down the alpha’s throat.

Jared groaned as Jensen tugged on his hair, his throat working furiously to swallow Jensen’s load. Finally he straightened up, his own cock hard in his hand, his own pleasure forgotten as he watched his mate struggle to catch his breath.

“Jared” Jensen murmured as he reached across to kiss his mate, their mouths fusing together naturally, “here let me.”

Jensen reached between them and ever so gently began stroking Jared’s cock. “Love you so much Jared. God the things you make me feel” He kissed Jared again, and again, loving the feel of the heavy cock in his hand. Loving the soft panting breaths Jared was now reduced to.

“Jensen” Jared gasped as he thrust his hips upward desperate for more friction.

“Shh, easy baby, I’ve got you.” Jensen continued to tease Jared with gentle smooth strokes. “You’ll get to come, just not yet.” Jared whimpered, pressing his body closer, using his hands to tug Jensen nearer. Yet still Jensen did not increase the pace or pressure. “I love seeing you like this Jared. Completely wrecked and at my mercy. I wonder what people would think if they saw us right now.” Jared moaned, his head dropping to Jensen’s shoulder, fuck they were in the car at the side of the road, chances were people could see, if only they slowed or stopped their cars.

“Would they think I was your alpha I wonder” Jensen continued idly, as Jared continued his attempts to hurry Jensen up. This time wrapping a hand around Jensen’s on his cock and trying to squeeze it. It didn’t work, Jensen was stronger.

Jared cried out, he didn’t care what people thought, he just wanted to come damn it. Jensen laughed, Jared assumed he’d either spoken out loud or projected his thoughts. Whichever, it didn’t matter, it had the desired effect. Jensen upped the tempo of his strokes as well as the pressure, closing one fist around Jared’s knot and stroking the shaft with the other all while pressing open mouth kisses to Jared’s neck.

Jared came hard and messily all over both their t-shirts. Jensen chuckled as Jared all but collapsed back against the passenger side door his chest rising and falling rapidly as the caught , his breath, legs akimbo, cock with its swollen knot lying against his stomach. Jensen thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

Jared smiled as though hearing his thoughts, Jensen suspected he might have. Jensen leaned down over his mate, his fiance, his forever, after pressing a firm but chaste kiss to his lips he asked, “lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm worried about f-ing up the wedding bit so I've been stalling. I've dreamed up the chapter 3 or 4 different ways - so who knows what will come out when I actually get around to writing it. Knowing me something completely different to what I thought.   
> Any who - thanks again for sticking with me.


	56. F*ck Tradition

The hotel was just wow, it was so OTT it was borderline tasteless, but at the same time it was staggeringly beautiful. They were checked in and swept up to their suite in what Jared suspected was record time. And their room, was just, for boys who were upper middle class at best, well it left them speechless.

They had chosen the Cypress Suite after looking at all the options on line. It wasn’t the biggest room, but it wasn’t as formal as the presidential and executive suits. Also it only had one bed, the pair couldn’t understand why anyone would want a second bedroom in a place like this.

As they looked around the room Jensen figured their pledge to not have sex the morning of the wedding was done for. How else would they get through fucking on every bit of furniture this place offered.

There was the bed, obviously. But there was also the two person bath, the chaise lounge in the sitting room, the dining table, not forgetting the most ridiculously placed leather benches in the bathrooms. Seriously, there were two bathrooms, each with a floor to ceiling window that looked out over the strip, and right in front of the window sat a red leather bench or puff type thing. What else could that possibly be for? In the space of a minute Jensen had dreamed up a good four or five uses for it, all of them involving a naked Jared. Two of them involving naked Jared bouncing on his cock, watching their reflection in the window. So yeah no way they were getting all that done between now and dawn. Especially given that they had to meet the wedding co-ordinator before dinner to ensure everything was set for the following evening.

The meeting went swimmingly, Julie, their wedding co-ordinator seemed to have everything in hand. They were shown photos of the nearly completed cake and flower arrangements, they got to walk around the terrace where the ceremony would take place. The celebrant joined them for a few moments to ask if they had their own vows written or would go with the traditional. In what seemed like no time at all Julie was wishing them luck for the following day and leaving them to their own devices.

The pair chose to wander a little ways along the strip. It was bizarre with the bright lights and crowds of people, very different to what they were used to. Jared spied a restaurant called Serendipity and began to drag Jensen toward it.  He’d read about their deserts on line, they sounded unmissable. Since they were having steak at the wedding they opted for a pasta dish each. The portion sizes were ridiculous in human terms, but since Jared and Jensen were something more than human they managed. Jared ordered a frozen hot chocolate for desert, Jensen got a LOokie LOokie Gimme Cookie Sundae, by the time they’d made it halfway through bought boys were fit to burst.

“So much food” Jensen groaned out.

“Think I might die, I’m so stuffed” Jared agreed.

“Not allowed” Jensen stated as he signalled for the cheque.

A short while later they made their way back to the hotel just in time for the national anthem fountain show. They stood and stared along with fifty or so other tourists. Jared stood behind Jensen, arms about his mate’s waist head resting on his shoulder. “This time tomorrow I’ll be your husband” Jared whispered into his mate’s ear. Jensen’s smile stretched wide, angling his head he pressed a kiss to the underside of Jared’s chin.

“Can’t wait”

It was 1am by the time they fell into bed having lost a couple of hundred dollars at a blackjack table. Jared snuggled right up to Jensen, pressing a kiss to his minty fresh mouth. “Jared” Jensen began somewhat reluctantly, “technically it is the morning of our wedding, so technically if we are to stick with tradition like we said…” he trailed off as Jared continued to kiss his way down Jensen’s neck stopping to suckle on his mating mark.

“Fuck tradition” Jared growled lifting his head to lock eyes with mate.

“Good plan Jared, fuck tradition” Jensen rolled pinning Jared beneath him, grinning mischievously.

Jared gasped as Jensen ducked his head to suckle a dusky nipple firmly, Jared’s hips pressing up eagerly. Jensen smirked as he began to work his way down the acres of tanned skin available to him, he dipped his tongue into his mate’s belly button making him squirm beneath him. Jensen liked to see Jared squirm. Chuckling to himself he continued downward.

Jared spread his legs wide, giving Jensen as much room to maneuver as possible. He frowned slightly as Jensen ignored his leaking cock, focusing instead on his balls, before moving on to lap at Jared’s tight hole with his tongue.

“Ugh, please, more” Jared breathed out as Jensen pointed his tongue pressing it in passed the tight muscles.

Jensen slicked up a finger and slid in in beside his tongue. Jared cried out in pleasure, jerking his hips seeking more still. Jensen eased back, adding another finger in place of his tongue before leaning over Jared, claiming his lips in a filthy kiss.

Jared grabbed at Jensen’s hair preventing him from breaking this kiss. He wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist, pressing on his ass determined to get Jensen’s cock inside himself.

“Mmmh” Jensen moaned into the kiss, sliding his fingers free, before pressing his cock home. Jared sighed into the kiss as Jensen’s cock stretched him, filling him, making him feel whole. They held still together for a long moment, Jensen stroking Jared’s hair back of his mate’s flush face, Jared smiling shyly at Jensen.

“Hi” Jensen whispered.

Jared smiled, “Hey yourself”

Jensen smiled wide as he began to gently move his hips, loving every sound Jared emitted. “Love you”

“Love you more” Jared reached up and kissed Jensen’s jaw as he spoke.

Jensen shook his head, “not possible”  

They kissed once more, slow and gentle, keeping time with Jensen hips. Neither in a rush to climax, both happy to prolong their joining. Eventually they did come, both gasping as their orgasms hit simultaneously, Jared’s cock barely touched but trapped between their tightly pressed torsos.

They lay side by side, hands entwined for several quiet moments as they caught their breaths. With a kiss to Jared’s temple Jensen disappear for several long minutes. Jared began to shiver so he bundled himself in to the warm duvet. He was about to allow sleep to claim him when Jensen returned and scooped him out of his warm nest. Jared was about to protest when he registered the steam leaving the bathroom. Jensen had ran them a bath.

“You take such good care of me” Jared told his mate on a yawn. Jensen smiled down at his mate currently cradled in his arms bridal style.

He shrugged before replying, “You bring out the omega in me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. have some fluffiness.  
> PS this is the room I have in my head writing this. https://www.bellagio.com/en/hotel/cypress-suite.html


	57. Going to the Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day

Having relaxed in the tub until they were both pruny, the boys wrapped themselves in fluffy towels before sitting on the odd red bench to enjoy the night time view of the strip. 

“There are just so many lights, it’s insane.” Jared offered sleepily. Jensen hummed his agreement. His ability to speak somewhat lacking given the warm sleepy Jared curled up practically in his lap, head tucked under his chin.

“If I focus on the glass I can see our reflection and not the lights.” Jensen smiled against Jared’s hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He could too, and was mostly looking at Jared and not the lights.

“We should head to bed.” Jensen tightened his hold on Jared, before standing and doing just as Jared had said.

With matching sighs the pair gravitated toward each other, arms and legs tangling, soft smiles on their tired faces. 

“One more sleep” Jared muttered, as he pressed a kiss to Jensen’s chest.

“Mm” Jensen pulled Jared in tighter, “Can’t wait.”

 

Jared woke to the sound of a gentle knock on the door of their suite. Reluctantly detangling himself from his soon to be husband’s warm hold, he grabbed up a towel and opened the door. A young beta female was there with a trolley full of breakfast food. 

Jared grinned widely, “Excellent timing, I’m starved.” The young girl whimpered, pushing the trolley toward Jared before running off, not even waiting for a tip.

“What I do?” Jared asked the empty space in front of him. Jensen’s chuckle had him turning around, “What?”

“Dude, you’re a six foot, four inch tall alpha. You’re built. You’re three quarters naked. And you just told the girl you were starved.” Jared continued to look at Jensen, confusion written across his face. “Jared, my darling soon to be husband, she thought you meant to take a bite out of her.” 

“oooooooooooooh” clearly Jared had finally caught on, he kept forgetting that he’d filled out quite a bit since coming off the tablets his dad had had him on.

“Surely she’d have recognised I’m already mated”

“Babe, I don’t think she was looking at your face or neck.” Given all he’d done with Jensen it seemed silly, but Jared could feel the blush raising up his chest at the thought of the young beta staring at his naked chest.

"Oh"

Muffling a laugh Jensen closed the door. With a tug on Jared’s arm he lead his alpha into the dining area, trolley in tow. “Let’s eat, we have a big day ahead of us.” It was only 10am, their parents were due around noon as were their friends. The plan was to meet at 2:30 for lunch and catch up. Ceremony at 6, followed by a drinks reception, dinner, and much dancing. But right now Jensen was offering Jared a steaming cup of coffee, so yeah, he figured he might as well start with that.

 

“We should shower and dress I guess.” Jensen stood as he spoke, Jared glanced at the  clock over the bar in the suite, it was a little before 12, so yeah maybe they should. 

As he turned to agree with his mate Jared realised that Jensen was standing before him butt naked. The towel he’d been wearing was tossed over the chair he’d been sitting on. Jared’s legs fell open as Jensen came closer to stand between them. “What?” he tried to ask, but all he could do was pull Jensen closer, his hands running over strong naked thighs, over his firm tight ass. Fingers tracing his mate’s spine, as he leaned forward to mouth at his mate’s toned abs.

Jensen tangled his hands in Jared’s hair, holding him close, “Want you.” Jared nodded against Jensen’s stomach, whatever Jensen wanted he could have.

They ended up the couch, Jared riding Jensen’s cock with abandon. “That’s it, Jared, take it. Come on baby.” Jared all but bounced on Jensen’s cock, his own cock dripping with precome. Jensen teased the head gently, before moving his hand down to massage Jared’s knot. With an aborted shout Jared came, his hole clenching tightly around Jensen’s cock triggering his release. When they came the both cried out the others name, panting breathlessly, before smiling  widely, sappy words exchanged alongside soft kisses.

Their phones buzzing like there was no tomorrow roused them from their post cotial doze. “Shit it’s 2:30, everyone is waiting on us for lunch!” Jensen laughed at Jared’s panic, pushing him towards one of  the bathrooms, before turning and heading for the other one. As he clambered into the shower he heard Jared exclaim, “Dude, there is Gucci shower gel!”

 

Lunch was wonderful, everyone was buzzing with excitement. Mrs A was offering Jared advice on dealing with nerves. Adam was chatting with Dr Collins, while exchanging shy glances at Benny, who was saving Chuck from one of Dean’s embarrassing uncles. They’d enjoyed their desserts from Serendipity so much they had asked the hotel to get some in for their family to try. One dessert between two, given they were so big, saw Jensen and Charlie having to share. With everyone so focused on their crazy ice creams Charlie cornered Jensen curious to know if the wedding was of the shotgun variety. (Jensen had definitely been off form since the shooting, she figured it was a possibility.) Jensen blushed scarlet at her insinuation, regardless of the fact that the full moon was the following week and yeah pregnancy was the ultimate goal then, and muttered a scandalised “No!”. Charlie just laughed before patting his belly, throwing a knowing wink over her shoulder as she went to swap seats with Mr A to try out a new dessert. Before he could grumble and flush too much Jared came and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Chuck says I’m to get ready in Cas and his room, and you’re to get ready with your parents. So we’re to go grab our stuff now and meet them back here in 20.”

The time between grabbing their suits and the ceremony seemed to fly. In no time it seemed Chuck was straightening Jared’s tie, kissing his cheek and wishing him good luck. As he went to move away Jared grabbed his dad and hugged him tight. “Thank you, for everything.” Chuck just nodded, his eyes filling with unshed tears. He patted his son’s shoulder before taking his place on the patio. 

Two curved white marble stairs led down to the patio that overlooked the famous fountain. Jared’s family lined the edge one side of the stairs, Jensen’s the others. Their mutual friends stood and the top of the stairs with a view down on to the patio where the ceremony would take place. Thousands of multicolored roses lined the marble banisters, with candles encased in hurricane lamps lighting the way. 

Jared couldn’t tell you what music played as he made his way down the stairs, his eyes were fixed on Jensen, and the only thing he could hear was the frantic beating of his own heart. Given they were teenagers, their wardrobe was basically jeans, shirts and sweats. Seeing Jensen is a suit was almost too much for Jared to process. To his mate Jensen looked like he had walked off the pages of GQ. His dark grey suit fit him so perfectly, his shoulders looked wow, his hair, his everything. God Jared couldn’t wait to call him husband.

Jensen caught Jared’s eye as he made his way down the stairs. The hunger he saw in his his mate’s gaze caused his breath to catch. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from calling out to him. Jared looked fucking magnificent in his suit. So tall, so together, so, fuck Jensen needed better words. Jared was perfection.

They came together at the bottom of the stairs, each reaching out to clasp the others hands as soon as they were before the celebrant. The celebrant could have been an orangutan crossed with a lion instead of the man they'd met the day before for all the boys noticed, their attention so fixed on each other. Words were spoken, vows and rings exchanged. The boys smiled through it all, their telepathic connection working overtime, processing the overwhelming feelings of love, happiness, anticipation, hope, joy, and every other good thing. 

At one point, as they kissed to confirm their new status as husbands, Jared thought he would pass out with the overwhelming emotions. He did the only thing he could think of to keep himself upright. He held Jensen tighter and pushed their joint emotions outward.

The gasps and sighs around them had them ease a part slowly, eyes wide as they tried to take in what had happened.

Chuck and Dr Collins, held each other tight, tears in their eyes, but bright joyful smiles on their faces. Mr and Mrs A were in a similar position, Benny looked smug as Adam all but hung off his neck, possibly finally realising the true strength of their bond. But some couples looked slightly asken. 

Jared found Charlie standing at the back a slightly sad smile on her face, “What happened?” Jared asked her silently.

“We felt it, your bond, yours and Jensen’s. Some people recognise the feeling and are happy for you. Even if their bonds don’t quite measure up. Some of us singletons have never felt anything close and feel a bit sad. Others,” she nodded to the not so happy looking couples, “are wondering why their bonds aren’t as strong, or as powerful or as all consuming. I guess you could say they are jealous.”

“Oh” was all Jared could think to reply. Jensen pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, before closing his eyes and pushing out a string of memories to their audience. All PG, but all showing the exceptional circumstances that Jared and Jensen found themselves in.  The early heats, the drugging, the Alpha pack element, the dying but not actually dying. He hoped to show their family and friends that what Jared and he shared was something else, something beyond their own experiences, something truly exceptional. That it was Ok not to have experienced something similar.

When he was done, the crowd around them sighed in unison, a few brushed away tears, but all were now smiling.

Jared hugged Jensen tight and kissed him senseless. A roaring cheer rose from the crowd then as the bell sounded for the drinks reception. 

While their friends and family sipped champagne the boys posed for what seemed like endless photographs. It was fun at first, the boys pulling silly poses, trying to out do each others blue steel faces. Eventually the photographer nearly snapped, insisting that they at least allow him to get one perfect photo of the two most perfect young men he’d ever had the misfortune of photographing. 

Suitably chastised the boys apologized before standing straight as they were told to, they touched foreheads when they were told to, and kissed when they were told to. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, as soon as their lips touched both boys melted. Jared leaned down into the kiss, his arms loose around Jensen’s waist. Jensen reached up into the kiss, his hands sliding into Jared’s hair. They kissed and sighed, shuffled closer half a step and kissed some more. Eventually a throat clearing noise from the photographer had them ease apart, their foreheads resting together naturally. The click click of the camera went unnoticed as they raised their heads and smiled dopily at each other. Further clicks registering not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Christmas week, lost of family commitments, and no laptop!   
> Those of you who have stuck with this one, I hope this is OK.


	58. Wedding night heat

As they danced around the beautifully decorated reception room Jared figured that in a past life he must have prevented the apocalypse and that man he held in his arms was his reward.  It was just so perfect, how even though he’d moved around all his life he ended up in exactly the right place at exactly the right time to find him. He was just so damn lucky. 

Jensen rested his head against Jared’s shoulder. It was just easier to let the taller man lead when they were dancing like this. It also felt freaking awesome. It was late in the night or early in the morning and the DJ had decided to slow things down. Jensen had no objection. He was relaxed and happy. Mated and married to Jared who for some reason smelt ten times more enticing than usual.

Jared’s nose twitched, his hold on Jensen tightening noticeably. As subtly as he could Jared sented along his mate's neck. “Jen?”

“Mmm”

“I think we should head to our room now.” Jensen lifted his head to smile at Jared, his eyes slightly glazed looking. 

“K” he pressed a kiss to Jared’s parted lips as he pressed himself impossibly closer to his husband. His heat scent was steadily increasing but as far as Jared could tell, Jensen was oblivious. 

Decision made, Jared swept Jensen’s legs out from underneath him, ignoring his startled “Hey!” along with their guest’s cheers and guffaws. Jared strode from the room hurriedly, Jensen scowling up at him. Once they were in the lift Jensen demanded he be put down. Jared shook his head no, tightening his hold. Relief flooded through him as the lift doors opened and their suit door was in sight. Jensen continued to pout even as he unlocked the door for them from his position in Jared’s arms.

“What’s with the alpha act?” Jensen asked as Jared finally put him back on his feet. They were over the threshold, door securely locked behind them. 

Jared had the good grace to look sheepish, as he tried to explain, “You’re in heat.”

“No I’m not.” Jensen argued. 

Jared just held his husband’s gaze as his eyes slowly widened. “Oh”

“Yeah, oh” Jared agreed.

“It’s a week early” Jensen stated.

“Could it be a false heat, triggered by the emotional overload that was today?” that could happen right? 

“Feels real” Now that Jensen was paying attention it did. He was hot under the collar and damp down there.

Jared swallowed thickly, “So that means?”

Jensen nodded, “Yeah I think so.” 

Jared gathered Jensen close once more, pulling him flush against his chest, one arm sneaking down under his ass to hoist him up. Obligingly Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist and allowed his mate to carry him to the bed.

House keeping had been in, and in deference to the wedding they knew was to take place they had covered the bed in fresh rose petals, and lit dozens upon dozens of thick cream candles all around the room. Somewhere in the back of their brains the boys registered the efforts that were made on their behalf but their focus was on each other. On what this one coming together could mean. 

Standing at the foot of the bed, Jared lowered Jensen to his feet. Slowly they began to undress, each dealing with his own suit, shrugging out of the constricting jackets and waistcoats quickly and efficiently. Ties ended up on the floor, shirts open, hanging loose from their shoulders as they toed off their shoes and socks, slid their trousers from their hips. Dressed only in boxers and open shirts the boys came together hungrily. 

The kiss they shared spoke of desperation, as did the fingernails pressed into each other's skin. Soft moans filled the air as they stripped each other of their remaining items of clothing. Once again Jared scooped Jensen up, this time to lay him in the centre of the bed, soft petals all around him, the scent of roses drowned out by the all consuming scent of mate. 

“Love you so much, Jensen, so much.” Jared breathed the words against his husband’s mating mark, as he leaned in to press a string of kisses from the mark to his mate’s lips. Jensen arched his neck, panting slightly as Jared’s scent and weight covered him.

“Love you too, need you Jared, need you so bad.” 

“I know, Jen, I’m here.” Jared trailed his hands gently down Jensen’s side before sliding one between his splayed legs. Gently he explored his mate’s hole, finding it slick and open. Jensen’s heat clearly in full swing. 

Biting his lip to try and keep his control, Jared eased two fingers into this husbands wet heat, scissoring and stretching him needlessly. Jensen bucked beneath him as Jared grazed his prostate, his back arching as pleasure ripped through him. “Jared!” His mates cry stilled the taller man momentarily, they locked eyes, Jensen’s clear and bright in that moment. “Jared, breed me. Please” he ended on a quiet sigh as Jared captured his lips in a deep desperate kiss. 

With Jensen’s legs over his shoulders Jared eased his cock home in one continuous press forward. Low grunts and moans left Jensen as he was slowly fill by his husband, his hips canting upwards demanding more.

Jared soothed his mate with a gentle caress to his side, and biting kisses to the side of his knee, before grasping his hips, easing out nearly completely before thrusting back in firmly. Jensen cried out, “More, god, fuck, Jared. More.”

Jared was a good alpha, he always tried to do what his omega asked of him, so he redoubled his efforts. He held Jensen more firmly at the hip, and fucked into him with increased vigour. “That’s it baby, that’s it. Oh Fuck! Jared, breed me, come on, baby, you can do it.”

Jared growled at his mate’s words, of course he could do it. He pulled out completely, causing Jensen to whine at the loss.  As Jared flipped him on to his stomach, Jensen let loose a chuckle, clearly his words had offended his alpha a little. Jensen presented assuming correctly that that was what Jared wanted and maybe needed him to do. 

Jared made some sort of strangled happy nose as he arranged Jensen just so,stroking a finger over the rose petals that stuck to his mates skin, before covering him with his warm body, and sliding his cock home once more. 

“Gonna breed you up good and proper Jen. Just you wait and see, husband of mine.” 

Jensen cried out as Jared reached underneath him and jerked his cock rapidly. Jared timed his thrusts to the movement of his hand and in no time Jensen was coming all over his fist as Jared’s knot swelled and caught, pumping wave after wave of warm come in to Jensen’s heat slick hole. 

“Oh fuckity, fuck, fuck.” Jensen groaned before he all but passed out, collapsing face first into the pillows beneath him, Jared trying and failing to not collapse on top of him. 

After taking a minute to catch his breath Jared careful maneuvered them on to one side. Curling around Jensen with his hand sprayed wide across his mate’s stomach, holding him close, breathing in his comforting scent as he tried to gather his thoughts.

“You ok?” he finally asked.

Jensen nodded, “I’m good, but can you, can you press in closer?” Jensen wasn’t sure why, but he needed to feel Jared’s heat all around him.

Jared obliged, wiggling a little to make sure he was as flush against Jensen’s back as possible. The movement nudged his knot forward slightly, they both groaned as pleasure ripped through them once more, a last spurt of come marking Jensen’s insides. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s over his stomach and chest, holding his husband tight.  

“Sleep tight husband” (husband was a fun word to say Jensen decided) “I might have need of your breeding services again in the morning.”

Jared smiled against Jensen’s neck, he would be more than happy to provide said services, but if he nose was any guide, it would be purely for pleasurable purposes. 

“Whatever you need husband of mine.” 

  
  


**Journal Entry Sunday 19th**

 

Dear Mythical Bump,

Daddy Jared here again. Dad Jensen and I got married today :D Well yesterday, it's 4am Sunday currently. It was amazing. I can’t wait for you to see the photos. Oh we’ll probably be able to share our memories of the day directly with you… that will be awesome. Though obviously some we will have to keep to ourselves. Like how you became to be more than mythical. Like I said it is 4am,  my brain is a bit woolly maybe, but I think, I think you are no longer mythical. Your father smells like jelly babies to me usually, but there is a little something more there right now. If I sniff, yeah, a hint of cola bottles. Sorry kid, not sure that is the coolest thing to smell of, but I’m a big fan. Part of me wants to wake your dad and tell him. A bigger part is happy to tell all this to you and to wait for him to wake and see how long it takes him to realise his heat is past and you are finally with us. 

Kisses and Hugs, Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day, will wonders ever cease?   
> How are people finding it? Good, bad, terrible?


	59. Happily Ever After

**Journal Entry Sunday 19th**

Dear Tiny (can’t be seen yet bump),

I know you’re there. I’ll tell daddy Jared when I’m done messing with him later. Currently he is asleep curled up around me. It’s a nice feeling, I hope you know what it is like one day, just not too soon, OK Tiny?

I read his entry by the way, so cola bottles huh? I can dig cola bottles. Wonder if you’ll be as sweet, or maybe you’ll be all kinds of fizzy and bubbly? Personally I can’t wait to find out. Try not to give your old man (pffttt what am I saying, I’m 18!), your young old man,  too much of a hard time while your inside doing the development thing, OK Tiny? Promise me now…

Love and hugs, Jensen 

  


Reaching out an arm Jensen placed the journal back on the bedside locker where he’d found it. With a wiggle he turned in Jared’s arms. Gently he ran his fingers down his husband's back, ghosting them over the sweet swell of his ass, before trailing them back up his spine to tangle them in Jared’s long hair. “Jared?” his voice was barely above a whisper, his words spoken against his mates lax mouth. “Jared baby, wake up, need you.” Jensen smiled as he spoke, pressing his lips more firmly against Jared’s. 

Reacting to his mates touch Jared woke already leaning in to the kiss, arms gathering Jensen closer. Jensen rolled them so that he straddled Jared’s hips, “Good morning dear husband.” his mouth stretched wide in a smile as Jared’s eyes widened at his words, as though he had just remembered everything that had happened the evening before. 

“Jensen” Jared’s dimples were out he was smiling so hard, “good morning husband of mine.” 

“How long before we get tired of the word do you think?” Jensen asked as he leant forward to kiss along Jared’s throat.

Arching his necked to give Jensen room, Jared considered the question, “A century or two?” Jensen laughed at his mate’s reply, yeah about what he’d figured. Jensen nipped at Jared’s neck, before kissing him deeply, tongues tangling wetly. 

“How do you think we did last night? Think we should go another round just in case?”

Jared grinned in response, “I’m up for round two if you are” he jerked his hips up as he spoke, ensuring Jensen felt his erection pressing against his ass. 

“Always” Jensen replied, raising himself up on his knees before guiding Jared’s cock to his damp entrance. He was loose and slick from their activities of the night before not to mention his recent heat. He was hard, because well, he was 18, blissfully in love and currently naked in bed with the object of said affection. 

He sighed as he sank down of Jared’s cock, “Mmmm so good, you know what would make this perfect?”

Jared blinked up at his husband, surprised by the question, he shook his head no, “What do you need?”

“Cola bottle jellies would be nice.” Jensen leaned down and kissed the stunned look off his mates face. He deepened the kiss, pulling Jared up so they could cradle each other closely as Jensen gently rode Jared’s cock, pressing down after god only knows how long to draw the semi swollen knot inside himself. Jared came as Jensen whispered into his ear how happy we was, how proud he was of his alpha. His alpha who breed him up good and proper first time of asking. Jared’s orgasm triggered Jensen’s, his come smearing over both their stomachs as they continued to hold each other tightly as they came down from their mutual high.

Later, after Jared’s knot went down and after they shared a blow job filled shower the newly married, impregnated pair lay side by side on their mess of a bed until their stomachs began to the growl. 

“Ok, me and Tiny need food. Jared, alpha husband dear, feed us.” Jared smiled at his husband's command as he reached out for the phone and ordered up room service. 

Once he had hung up he asked, “Tiny?”

“Well they’re no longer mythical, and I figure right now, they are pretty freaking small.” Jensen was smiling as he spoke. Jared thought it was too cute, so he kissed his mate to be sure he knew. 

When the knock came Jensen answered the door in the hope of not terrifying the young beta, he didn’t succeed. His bed head and manic smile seemed entirely as intimidating as Jared’s it would seem.  

They ate and made plans for returning home. Graduation was coming up, college applications had to be sent, decisions on where to study and what to study had to be made, not to mention how to study. By semester two they’d have a newborn to care for. Jensen was pretty sure he could cope with a little help from his mom and Chuck. Jared was willing to take a lighter load too, take 4 years instead of 3 or something to get his basic degree. There was also a nursery to paint, and a zillions baby things to buy and organise. “Man the list is endless.”  

“Sure seems like, but we’ll manage. It’s not like we’re alone in this.” Jared smiled across at Jensen as he spoke, they had each other's backs no matter what and a supportive family to boot. They totally got this. So yeah his boyfriend (now husband) was a werewolf, and it was proving to be, as Jensen would say, freaking awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I think I am done! I might do a timestamp at some point.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> PS are there any additional tags I should add? Or trigger warnings? (I know nothing about such things)


End file.
